


Forces of Nature

by Pixie_Queen24 (FallenAngel69)



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Chance Meetings, Community: cookleta, Denial of Feelings, Family Issues, Fate, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Rimming, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 50,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel69/pseuds/Pixie_Queen24
Summary: Brought together by chance from totally different worlds, David and Archie rely on each other to live out their dreams. Meanwhile, as their careers and friendship blossoms, so do other things.





	1. Prologue & Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010. Total AU. My apologies for any typos/errors etc.

**Prologue **

_**David Cook** _

 

                Twenty-one-year-old, David Cook, was born and raised in a small town where everyone lived and breathed high school football. As an only child, he lived a pretty normal childhood. His parents had separated when he was eight, but both of them remained very much a part of his life. His mother nurtured his love for music and paid for him to have violin, piano, and guitar lessons while his father drove him to little league and taught him how to fish. Their split had never affected how much either of them loved him. That was, at least, until he was in 7th grade and the junior varsity football coach saw potential and told his dad just what a prodigy he was raising.

                From that point on, his father’s love faded in his eyes. It was replaced only by an aggressive expectancy for him to be the best football player that their town had ever seen. He pushed him until he’d achieved that goal too. David loved sports, so at first it wasn’t such a bad thing. He was happy to be the hero, leading his JV team to victory every Wednesday night.

                After JV, he was the star quarterback all throughout his varsity years and the whole town assumed that he rode straight into college on a full football scholarship. The reality of that was, he did receive a scholarship, but he didn’t need it. His grades were good enough to get him accepted into pretty much any school he wanted to attend. The only problem with that was that he didn’t want to go to college. He would have rather pursued music. That was his passion, but his family insisted otherwise. That’s why he was struggling through his third year in college, contemplating whether or not to just drop out. His heart just wasn’t into it.

                Lately, he’d been going through a period of reevaluating his life and he decided that it was time for him to start living for himself. Time for him to stop hiding behind that high school football hero image that he’d been taking cover behind. That led to him breaking up with his girlfriend, Stacy who he’d been with since he was in 9th grade. The pair had been high school royalty. He was the captain of the football team and she was the captain of the cheerleading squad. It was a match made in heaven as far as anyone else was concerned. After high school, they’d gone to the same college with the notion of getting married after graduation. It was what everyone expected of them.

 * * * 

                Stacy chased David down the hallway in the upstairs level of the fraternity house where he was currently residing, yelling and screaming at him to stop and talk to her. Irritated by the constant nagging he’d been subjected to in the past week, David finally turned around and slammed his hand against the wall. “What the fuck don’t you understand, Stacy?” He asked in anger. “I don’t love you. There isn’t anything that either of us can do to change that. Why should we continue to pretend to be the perfect couple any longer? You and I know we’re not. We haven’t been for a long time.” He looked away, closing his eyes as he shook his head. “Honestly, I’m not sure that we ever were.”

                Stacy stared at him, unable to believe that he was actually serious. “So first of all you tell me that you’re not coming back to school after the holidays and that you’re going to chase your stupid dream. Then you break up with me. Is there anything else you would like to spring on me this week?”

                Gritting his teeth, he glared at the woman in front of him. He’d had it with her. For the past four days, all she had done was complain to him about how wrong he was for breaking up with her. He’d heard every reason from ‘our parents will be devastated’ to ‘who will take me to the town social next month?’ Frankly, he was tired of it. “Yeah, Stace. As a matter of fact there is something else.”

                She rolled her eyes at him and crossed her arms as if asking what more could he possibly say.

                He glared at her for a moment before making that final decision to let his next words fly. “I’m gay.”

                She stood there staring at him for a moment, her mouth hanging agape, but then she started laughing hysterically. “Oh my God. No you’re not,” she said through her laughter. “Good one, Dave. You almost had me there for a second.”

                Obviously confused and even more irritated, David crossed his arms over his chest. “Yes. I am.” He stated clearly. “I like men.”

                Stacy, however, wasn’t hearing any of it. She was still laughing. That is until she saw the look in David’s eyes. “Oh…” She put her hand over her mouth before speaking again a moment later. “Oh. God. David, how is this possible?” She received nothing but a shrug from him. “But we… you’ve… I don’t understand.”

                David rolled his eyes. “What is there to not understand? The signs have always been here, Stacy.”

                “Are you sure?”

                David nodded his head, thinking of the month before while he was in Florida with the football team for a three night stay. “I am positive.”

                “How do you know?”

                “Oh come on, Stacy,” he turned around and continued walking down the hallway to his room.

                “No! David you are not going to do this to me! I won’t let you!”

                “What are you going to do? Huh? I broke up with you and that’s all there is to it. I’m sorry if it ruined that perfect little future you had planned. It’s not what I want.”

                “I’ll tell your parents.”

                David gritted his teeth, feeling a mix between fear and more anger. However at that moment he could care less. “Tell them.”

                “What?”

                “Tell them. I don’t care. It’s not like they give a shit about anything other than the way I play ball every Saturday,” he huffed. That may have been true for his father, but not necessarily for his mother. She would be upset because he hadn’t trusted her enough to tell her. He figured he should at least go home and talk to her before he left town. She would be devastated otherwise.

                Stacy screeched in irritation. “I can’t believe you!”          

* * *

_**David Archuleta**_

****

                David Archuleta was eighteen years old, and just starting his first year at UCLA. His dad was big time televangelist and they’d lived in Los Angeles from the time that he was just a baby. A friend of his father’s had started calling him Archie when he was a kid and it just stuck. So he was known to everyone who was close to him as such. It was a bit more convenient once he started school because it was just easier when there were several other boys in the class with the name David. It was, after all, a popular name.    

                Archie’s life was great. He had everything he could possibly want, but at the same time, he felt smothered. His parents, more his father than his mother, were authoritarians, expecting him to be no less than perfect. It was fine when he was younger, but with age became rebellion. He wanted to be like other kids and go to parties and hang out and just have fun being a kid. However, his parents wouldn’t allow it. They felt that he needed to be sheltered.

                Until he was fourteen, he listened to them and lived to make them happy, but then one day he had had enough and started sneaking out at night to hang with his friends. It was all fun and games until his dad found out. Then it was off to private school for him. He spent the last four years of his teenage life in a boarding school full of rich kids that he didn’t really like. It was at that time that he decided once he was old enough, he was going to leave. He just wanted to live.

                Then of course there was the fact that he was gay. No one knew about that except the one or two guys he’d experimented with while at the boarding school. He hadn’t told anyone about his preference for fear of something terrible happening. In his family, being gay just wasn’t acceptable at all. In fact, his father would have called it an abomination and say he was just possessed by evil. So he just kept it to himself.

 * * * 

                His mom stood by the door watching as he packed his clothes into a duffle bag. It was during his holiday break from school and he’d come home to visit. However, the visit didn’t go quite as planned. “Archie, honey. I don’t see why you have to do this.”

                “Mom, you know why,” he said with a sigh. “It’s not you. It’s never been you. I hope you know that.”

                “Honey, your father…he’s just…he just wants what is best for you.”

                “What’s best for me?” Archie shook his head and zipped up his duffle bag. “He sent me to a boarding school when I was fourteen. He really cares about me, doesn’t he?”

                “He did that for your own good. You were sneaking out of the house behind our backs.”

                “Because you guys wouldn’t let me out of the house for anything. It’s not like I was getting into bad stuff.”

                “But you could have been.”

                “I wasn’t.”

                “Archie, be reasonable.”

                “Mom, I can’t stay under the same roof as him for another moment. I am going back to my apartment at school.”

                “What has you so upset this time?”

                Archie sighed. “Nothing. It’s just him.”

                “He had to have done or said something to make you just leave. Especially before Christmas. You know that is an important time of year for this family.” She tilted her head giving him a loving look. “Honey, you know you can tell me anything.”               

                Archie chewed on his lip, contemplating whether or not he should tell her what was really on his mind. “Anything?”

                She nodded. “Anything.”

                “It’s what he was talking about with Pastor Taylor.”

                “Homosexuality?”

                “Yeah.”

                She furrowed her brow. “Why would that have bothered you? It’s nothing we haven’t discussed in this house before.”

                “I know,” Archie said. “But I just…I just don’t think we should be judging others.”

                “Baby, you know how we feel about it. There is nothing wrong with stating our belief.”

                Archie sighed, realizing that this wasn’t an argument he was going to win. “I still think it’s wrong of us to treat them as outcasts.”

                “We don’t.”

                “Well maybe not if they’re willing to get healed. But what about those who refuse to believe that it’s wrong?”

                “Honey, why are you defending the gays? You know it’s wrong.”

                Archie felt anger building up and he had to force himself not to yell. “Because I don’t think it is.”

                His mother stared at him with wide eyes. “What?”

                “You heard me, Mom.”

                “Your father would have a fit if he heard you say that.”

                “I know. That’s why I am leaving.”

                “That’s also nonsense. You just keep your opinion to yourself and don’t argue with your father. He will drop the subject eventually.”

                “Sure. And then it will be on to something else. I’m not staying here.”

                “You are being so difficult. It’s almost as if you were…” she paused as soon as the thought entered her mind. She connected eyes with her son and gasped. “Archie?” She pleaded. “Please tell me that isn’t the reason you’re upset about what your father has said.”

                Archie swallowed hard, knowing that he couldn’t lie to her.

                She blinked back the tears as her son remained silent, looking at her with eyes that begged for mercy. “Oh, Archie…” she whispered.

                “I’m sorry, Mom. I just…It’s who I am.”

                She nodded through her tears. “Perhaps it would be best if you did leave.”

                Archie felt his own tears springing forth, wetting his cheeks. He slung his duffle bag over his shoulder and stepped forward. He was a step away from her when he caught her eyes once more. “I love you, Mom.” His heart then shattered when her only reply was a curt nod as she looked away.

                Sorrowfully and without saying goodbye to his father, he left.

                          

**CHAPTER ONE**

 

                The sun was not up yet and the wind felt icy against his cheeks. He pulled his coat tighter as he pumped gas into his SUV. Leaning back against the fender, he took one last long look at his surroundings. The place where he’d spent his whole life. He would like to say that he would miss it, but he knew that he wouldn’t.

                He left school a couple of days before it closed for the holidays. He wanted to have a chance to talk to his mom before Stacy beat him to it. She’d been surprised to see him, but ultimately, she was her usual self. Always supportive of his goals. Even if she did find them far-fetched and ridiculous.

                It actually took a lot for him to muster up the courage to tell her the rest. He’d thought it would be simple, and he could just tell her without any difficulty. However, the moment that he opened his mouth to tell her, he realized that telling his mom wouldn’t be as easy as telling Stacy. Therefore, he hesitated.

                Eventually, he told her. Three days later to be exact. She took in stride as she did most everything. He certainly felt better know that he had her support at least. He also had her promise not to tell his father that part. He had a feeling it might not go over so well.

                They had an early Christmas at her house just the two of them as it had been for the past six years. Then he spent the rest of the evening packing up his car, with a plan to head out early the next morning.

                After the SUV had a full tank of gas, he shut off the pump and went inside the small convenience store to pay. The girl behind the counter recognized him as soon as he walked through the front door, but she didn’t say anything. He knew she knew him because her eyes grew wide and her face flushed. He gave her a friendly smile as he walked over to the coffee pots.

                David felt her eyes on him the whole time that he was getting his coffee. He smirked to himself. This was nothing new to him. Being the hometown hero did have its rewards when the ladies were concerned. Of course, he’d never appreciated it while he was in high school because he had always had a girlfriend. He almost laughed at the irony. Now that he didn’t have a girlfriend, he still didn’t appreciate it because, well, he discovered that he enjoyed boys a whole lot more anyway.

                He snapped the lid on the disposable coffee cup and walked up to the counter, grabbing a pack of gum and a stick of beef jerky on his way. “Good morning,” he said to the girl who was still staring at him.

                She seemed so surprised by him speaking to her that she knocked over a display of cigarette lighters. “Oh! Oh my goodness!” She exclaimed, scrambling to pick them up as they scattered about on the counter top.

                Raising his eyebrows, David just shook his head. It was ridiculous, the effect he seemed to have on some girls. “Let me help you,” he said.

                “T-thanks.”

                With a smirk, David set his items on the counter and began picking up the lighters. “It’s no problem.”

                Once the display was back together, the girl took a deep breath. “You’re David Cook, right?”

                He paused before pulling his wallet from his back pocket. “Guilty.”

                “Home for the holidays?”

                “Um, no. Just visiting my mom before I leave this place for good.”

                “Oh.” David thought she might have looked a little sad when he told her that, but he didn’t know why. “Some big career deal, I bet,” she said as she began to ring up his purchase.

                “No,” he replied. “I’m done with football.”

                “Really?” She asked with wide, surprised eyes.

                He only acknowledged her question with a curt nod. “I pumped gas too.”

                She nodded and rang up the gasoline before she told him his total. “That’s too bad,” she said as she accepted the money that he was handing her. “We were kind of hoping that you’d become a celebrity and finally put this place on the map.”

                He laughed lightly at her statement. “Oh. Sorry to disappoint.”

                She shrugged off his sarcastic apology. “I’m sure that whatever you decide to do will be amazing anyway. You have so many talents. I’m sure you’ll put one to good use.”

                David furrowed his brow and tilted his head slightly in confusion. “Do I?” He looked at her for another second as she smiled brightly at him. “Do I know you?”    

                She laughed and handed him back his change. “Yeah. We went to school together from kindergarten to twelfth grade.”

                Dumbfounded by that piece of information, David could only stare at her while he tried to place her with a name. He had absolutely no idea who she was.

                “Megan Wilson,” She said, seeing his dilemma.

                David’s mouth fell open. “Megs!” He did remember who she was. They’d been best friends in elementary school, but sort of drifted apart once they started junior high. “No kidding! Wow. You…you have changed.”

                With another laugh, she nodded. “Yeah. I went away to college for two years and I kind of had a makeover. Sorry about the way I acted when you first came in. Ya know, you’re just…you.”

                He wasn’t really sure what she meant by that, so he just smiled. “Well, congrats on the makeover. You look really nice,” he complimented.

                “Thanks. How is Stacy?”

                “Um. I…” He scrunched up his nose. “I haven’t talked to her in a couple of days.”

                “Oh,” Megan said, knowingly by the look on his face. “I thought you two were a sealed deal.”

                “So did a lot of people,” he said as he picked up the few items he’d bought. “I just…It was time for a change. Ya know?”

                With a kind smile, she nodded. “Believe me, I do.”

                David returned her smile with one of his own, wondering what exactly her story was. He would have asked, but a glance at the clock on the wall behind Megan told him that he didn’t have time. “Well, I should get going if I want to keep any kind of schedule. It was nice seeing you again.”

                “Yeah. You too. Have a safe trip, and I hope you find your way back this way once in a while.”

                He took a step back. “Oh yeah. Mom would kill me if I didn’t at least visit.”

                “Well, look me up.”

                “Will do.” He gave her a goodbye with a raise of his hand that held his coffee. “See you around.”

                She waved at him and watched him walk out the door and get into his vehicle.

                After tuning the radio to his favorite FM station, he set out on the old two-lane road that would take him through the center of town to interstate forty.

 * * *

                 The same day that he arrived back in Santa Monica, Archie received a phone call from his Dad. It didn’t go well. Apparently, his mom had told his dad the real reason behind his leaving. By the time they hung up the phone, he’d been cut off financially, evicted from his apartment, and banned from his family until he, as his father put it, changed his ways and became right with God.

                Archie wasn’t surprised. After all, he knew what would happen if his father ever found out. However, he was still upset. Especially with his mom. He thought that she would at least wait a while before she went and spilled the beans. He’d have to thank her later. If he ever talked to her again, that was.

                It was a good thing that he’d been putting money back since he was fourteen and the idea of getting away from LA had first crossed his mind. He had just opened a savings account in his on his eighteenth birthday. Thankfully, his parents had no knowledge of that. Not that they could do anything about it, even if they did know. He just felt better letting them thing that they had the upper hand. If he didn’t have money, they thought that he’d come crawling back to them, begging for forgiveness and promising to change.

                He took the next couple of days to rent a storage locker and pack up the few things that he owned. He rented it for a whole year that way he wouldn’t have to worry about it for a while. Perhaps by then, he’ll have found a place and a job. Somewhere.

After he finished getting everything packed up, he went by the school to withdraw. While he was there, he ran into Daphne. She was the only good friend that he had made at UCLA since starting a little over three months earlier. She had been warm, welcoming, and encouraged Archie to be independent. It was because of her that he’d found the strength to not deny who he was when threatened with abandonment.

                “Hey! I know you weren’t leaving without saying goodbye.”

                “No!” Archie replied as she slung an arm over his shoulder. She had no consideration for personal space. “Of course not. I was just up at the Dean’s office getting stuff squared away.”

                “You should come hang out with us tonight,” she offered. “Ya know, one last time. We’re playing a gig down on the strip. It’s gonna be awesome.”

                “Awe. No,” he politely declined her invitation. “I want to get out of here tonight.”

                She looked at him with a worried expression. “Where exactly are you planning to go?”

                Looking down, he shrugged. “I don’t know, really.” His plan was to simply get a map, close his eyes, and point. He’d never traveled so he figured anything would do.

                “You don’t know? Archie, have you lost your mind?”

                He shrugged. “Maybe.”

                The two of them continued walking across the lawn to the parking lot. “Hey, Archie?”

                “Hmm?”

                “Isn’t that your car?” She asked, pointing towards the parking lot where a tow truck was loading a car.

                “Son of a…” Archie groaned and took off running down the slope to the parking lot. “Hey!” he shouted at the guy who was in the process of towing his car. When the man turned around and looked at him, he waved and asked what the problem seemed to be.

                “I was just told to tow this car. I don’t know what the reasons are.”

                David sighed. He had a feeling he knew. “Well, can you at least tell me who is having it towed?”

                The man nodded his head and handed Archie the clipboard that he had in his hand.

                Archie looked at the clipboard and it just confirmed his suspicion. “Dad,” he seethed. “I knew it.” He handed the clipboard back to the man. “Um, can I at least get my things?”

                “Sure. All you have to do it go down to the impound lot and file the proper paper work.”

                “But it’s my stuff,” Archie started to argue, but seeing the look on the tow truck driver’s face, he thought better of it. “Ok.”

                “Sorry kid.”

                Archie waved him off and walked back over to where Daphne was standing. “Could you give me a lift down to the impound lot?”

                She nodded. “Your parents?”

                “Yeah,” Archie said with a sigh.

                “So now what are you going to do?”

                He sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. He didn’t have a backup plan. He hadn’t even thought about his car. Leave it to his dad to think of everything. “I don’t know. I guess I could get a bus ticket.”

                “To where?”

                “Still don’t know. I just know I want to be far, far away from this place.”

                Daphne sighed and grabbed his arm. “Come on. Let’s go get your things and then I’ll take you to the bus station.”

                “Thanks, Daph.”

                “No problem, babe.”

                Archie went with her to the impound lot where he had to take care of an hour’s worth of paperwork just to get his backpack and duffle bag from inside the car. After that, Daphne drove him to the bus station where they walked over to the huge map on the wall. “So what do you think?” He asked her.

                “Well, close your eyes, spin around three times, and place your finger on the map.”

                Archie did as she told him giggling as he turned in circles. “I feel like I’m playing pin the tail on the donkey.”

                Daphne laughed, watching as Archie placed his finger against the map. “Albuquerque, New Mexico.”

                Archie wrinkled his nose. “Seriously?”

                “You wanna try again?”

                “Nope. I believe in destiny.”

                Daphne shook her head. “Just promise me that you will be careful.”

                “I promise,” he told her as they turned to walk to the ticket counter, hoping that there was a bus scheduled to leave soon for Albuquerque.

                Within an hour, he had bought a bus ticket and said his goodbyes to Daphne. Then he was boarding a bus and starting his journey to New Mexico alone, on a bus heading north bound for interstate 40.


	2. Chapter Two

                After driving, non-stop for several hours, David yawned sleepily and squinted his eyes in order to keep the lines on the road from running together. He had stopped a couple of times throughout the day for bathroom breaks and snacks, but now he was just getting tired of driving. Eventually he saw an exit sign ahead giving him the promise of a decent night’s rest. The first one that he’d had seen in miles. He flipped on his turn signal and merged right onto the exit ramp.

                The single motel that he found was right beside of a bus stop and a mini-mart, and there was a McDonalds directly across the street. The light on the sign said vacancy, so he pulled up to the old-looking building and cut the engine in his vehicle. As he walked into the little office, he could see the bus coming down off of the exit ramp. He figured he’d probably made it just in time. Otherwise, he might have missed out on any vacancy the place might have.

                The office was typical for any run down motel; dimly lit and smelled of stale cigarette smoke. The clerk behind the counter was flipping through a magazine, and he looked up only after having heard the jingle of the bells on the door. He laid the magazine to the side, but still made no effort to greet David as he walked up to him.

                “Hi,” David greeted tiredly. “I need a room for the night.”

                “Well, I guess you’re in luck.” He grabbed a key from the pegboard behind him. “Last one. It’s a double for sixty-two dollars plus tax.”

                A smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth. “Well, how about that? I’ll take it.”

                The man behind the counter pushed a registration book over to him. “Just fill that out, and I’ll need a photo id and your plate number if you have a car.”

                David nodded, reaching for his wallet. He handed his driver’s license to the man before reaching for the pen that lay on the register. Once he was done, he paid the clerk and took the key from him. "Thanks." The clerk simply nodded and went back to reading his magazine. Therefore, David turned around and headed for the exit.

 * * *

                 Archie stepped off the bus into the chilly night air with about four other passengers who went straight to the parking lot to meet family or friends who were waiting for their arrival. He sighed heavily and looked up at the flashing vacancy light on a motel sign.

                It had been a long ride from LA with only a couple of stops along the way, so he was feeling pretty tired. Clutching the straps of both his backpack and duffle bag, he walked across the parking lot to the motel office.

                As he was walking in, someone else was walking out. Neither of them was paying attention and they collided into each other just inside of the door. "Oh! Gosh!" Archie gasped, looking up to see a man with a scruffy beard and auburn hair that went in every direction. "I'm sorry!"

                The man smiled broadly and let go of Archie's shoulders where he had grabbed him in order to steady him. "It's ok, kid. No harm done."

                Archie nodded, a little annoyed at having been called a kid. He wasn’t a kid. He was eighteen years old. Even if he didn’t look it, people shouldn’t just assume. "Well, excuse me," he said politely before walking around him and into the office.

                He walked up to the counter, hearing the doorbell jingle once more as the man left. "Hi," he said to the clerk.

               "Sorry, kid. Fresh out of rooms."

         Archie furrowed his brow and fought the urge to inform the man that he was, in fact, no longer a kid, but he decided not to, considering the guy behind the desk didn’t look overly friendly. "But the sign says..." He was cut off by the clerk's gruff voice telling him that he just turned on the "no vacancy” light as he was coming through the door. "Oh." Archie's shoulders sagged in disappointment. Now what was he supposed to do? He hadn't seen another motel or hotel nearby. "Um could you tell me where the nearest motel is then? Please?"

               "About thirty miles east on I40."

               Groaning inwardly, Archie nodded his head and turned to leave. It just hadn't been his day. Who ever heard of putting a bus stop in an area where there was only one rinky-dink little motel anyway?

               The cold night air bit at his exposed skin even more than before. It seemed that knowing he had no place to stay made it worse. He looked at his surroundings and spotted the McDonalds across the street. He decided that he could use a bite to eat. The restaurant would also serve as a warm place for him to think of a plan. Hopefully.

               He entered the establishment to find only a few other customers. It was late at night; he assumed that was to be expected. He recognized one man who was sitting in a booth in the corner as the man who he'd ran into at the motel. The same man that had obviously taken the last available room. Quietly, he walked up to the counter and waited for his turn to order.     

* * * 

               David was enjoying his late night meal when he noticed the kid from the motel walk in. He watched him from his booth in the corner, thinking that he seemed awful young to be traveling on his own. He didn't look like he was more than sixteen years old. Maybe he was a run away. The thought of running away had often crossed his mind as a teenager. Of course, he'd always weighed out his pros and cons, and by the time he would finish, he would have decided that he rather liked having a roof over his head and hot meals on the table, so he never actually ran away.

               The dark haired boy played idly with his food for a while, seeming lost in thought. David noticed how his face looked sad, and his brow furrowed with obvious worry. He wondered what someone so young could be worried about. Of course, that is when he realized that he probably had nowhere to stay, seeing as he'd just taken the last empty room at the motel. The only motel for miles according to signs along the interstate.

               David sat there for a while longer before he picked up his tray containing only trash and walked over to the table by the window where the kid sat. He slid into the chair across from him, causing him to jump slightly. "Hi," David said with a smile, showing his perfect white teeth.

               After staring at him for a moment unsure of whether or not to answer, the boy finally stuttered out a hello. This made David smile even more. The kid was adorable. "I'm David. David Cook."

                "That's my name too. Um, well, not the last part, but ya know."

                "You look awful young to be out here on your own," David pointed out.

                "I get that a lot. People think I'm way younger than I am."

                "How old are you?"

                "Eighteen."

                Wow. David was surprised. He almost thought of asking him for a photo ID to prove it, but he didn’t because that would just be weird. "Did you have any luck at the motel?"

                "No," he said with a shake of his head. "They were out of rooms."

               David nodded. He’d already known the answer to that question, so he really wasn’t sure why he asked in the first place. "Yeah. So did you have a backup plan?"

               Archie stared at the man whose name was the same as his, wondering what was going on and why he was taking such an obvious interest. "I'm thinking of one," he began, but then he glared slightly at David because he laughed. Laughed! Obviously, he found his situation amusing. "Can I help you with something?" He asked, getting annoyed once again.

               "No, but I have a proposition for you."

               Archie snorted. "No thanks."

               The older man ignored his decline, figuring that he at least needed to hear the offer first. "I have a double room. I'll share it with you for half the cost." It was a great idea. Both of them came out as winners. He didn't have to pay for a double room by himself (even though it really wasn’t expensive), and Archie didn't have to sleep outside.

               Archie's mouth dropped open. "I don't even know you!" He said in an obviously shocked tone. "You could... you could be a murderer or something!" Despite how incredibly attractive he may have thought the man was, it was totally possible.

               David raised his eyebrows. He knew that he looked somewhat rough around the edges, but that was something he'd never been accused of. He started to speak again, but thought better of it. It was stupid of him to suggest something like that to someone he had only just met. So, wanting to extract himself from the situation and any further humiliation, he simply stood up, grabbing his tray from the table.

               "Oh man," Archie said. "I'm sorry. That was rude."

               "But you're right," David said. "You don't know me at all. It would be crazy of you to spend the night in a motel room with me. It was stupid of me to suggest it. However, for the record, I'm not a mass murder or anything like that. I was just trying to be nice because you're obviously here alone, and well, there really isn't anywhere for you to go. Sorry if I creeped you out or anything. It wasn’t my intention. I hope you figure out a plan."

               Archie found himself alone once again as David turned and walked away without another word. Mentally, he was kicking himself having been so rude when the man was just trying to help him. Of course, at the time, he hadn’t known that. How else was he supposed to react when a complete stranger asked him to share a room? He was sheltered, but he wasn’t stupid. He’d watched enough crime dramas on TV (behind his father’s back, of course) to know that it was a dangerous thing to do.

                He watched as David threw his trash into the trashcan before walking out of the restaurant. Through the window, he saw him stop by the SUV in the parking lot and get a few things, including what looked like a guitar, from the back before going on to his room.

               By the time he was finished with his extra value meal, Archie was feeling really depressed. How incredibly stupid was he for setting out without some kind of plan? With a sigh, he got up and threw his trash away before going back to pick up his bags.

* * * 

               David sat Indian-style with his back against the headboard of one of the beds with his guitar cradled in his lap and a notebook on the mattress in front of him. He was making some changes to a song he'd been working on for weeks. It just wasn't turning out the way he wanted it to. He was about to give up when he heard a knock on the door.

               Laying his guitar to the side, he got up off the bed and padded barefoot to the door. He grinned and shook his head when a peek through the tiny peephole in the door confirmed who the visitor was. He opened the door, looking smugly at the young man. "Change your mind?"


	3. Chapter Three

               When David stepped to the side, allowing Archie to enter the room the young man hesitated for another moment, still not quite sure about the situation. "Look," David spoke. "I'm not a psycho path or anything like that, so if you're coming in, please do. I'm not going to stand here with the door open all night so I can freeze my nuts off."       

               Archie felt his cheeks getting hot and he knew he was most likely blushing when he saw that the older man was only wearing a tee shirt and a pair of boxer shorts. He hadn't noticed David's state of dress when he first opened the door. He was too busy trying to calm his nerves and put his mind to rest. Finally, he just pushed any more uncertainties to the back of his mind and walked into the motel room.

                The first thing he noticed was the guitar and notebook lying on the bed next to the door. He assumed that was the bed that David had chosen, so he walked on over to the one by the window. “Thank you for letting me stay in here.”

                David shrugged as he went back to his spot on the bed. “No problem. I wouldn’t want to sleep in my car in this cold weather.”

                Archie snorted. “I wouldn’t have even been that lucky.”

                “Oh. You were on the bus?”

                “Yeah.”

                “This is kind of a weird place to have a bus stop.”

                “Yeah. That’s what I was thinking.” Archie unzipped his duffle bag that he had set down on the bed after removing his coat. He looked for something to change into for the night. “Well, I’m going to go get ready for bed.”

                “Ok.” David waved him off and went back to working on his song.

* * * 

                When Archie finished his shower, he put on his old tee shirt and flannel pants. On his way out of the bathroom he noticed that David was strumming away at his guitar and singing quietly, so he paused by the bathroom door to listen. “That’s pretty,” he said once David had finished.

                David looked up with wide eyes. He’d almost forgotten that he was no longer alone in the room. “Oh. Thanks. Just a little something I was working on.” He closed his notebook and went about placing is guitar back in the case while Archie walked on over to his bed.

                “So,” Archie said while pulling the covers back on the bed. “Is that what you do?”

                “Hmm?”

                “You know. Write songs?”

                “It’s one of the things that I am aspiring to do.” He finally set the instrument to the side. At this point, he was too tired to continue. He figured that the kid would want to sleep anyway. That would be somewhat hard to do if he was making noise.

                “That’s cool. I love music.”

                “Really?”

                “Yeah. It was something that I wanted to pursue, but things never worked out.”

                “Oh yeah? What happened?”

                Archie shrugged, climbing onto the bed. He wasn’t really thrilled about telling a virtual stranger his life’s story, so he made it as vague as possible. “It just didn’t seem like a smart life choice at the time, so I decided to go to college.”

                “Oh. So you’re in college. Going home for the holidays?”

                “No,” Archie replied with a shake of his head. “Already been home. Left early.”

                David furrowed his brow. “So you’re going back to school before Christmas? Won’t they be closed?”

                “No. I withdrew.”

                “Oh.”

                “Yeah.”

                David didn’t want to pry, but at the same time, he was curious about the kid. Therefore, he decided to open up himself and hope he might follow suit. “Me too.”

                “Hmm?”

                Dropped out of school about four days ago.”

                “Oh my gosh! But shouldn’t you have been close to graduating?”

                “Yeah, but I just had to get out of there. I have a friend in LA who is putting a band together. He asked me to join. I figured it might be a sign so I took it.”

                Archie grimaced. “Los Angeles? That’s where I am from.”

                “Really? Well, isn’t that a coincidence?”

                “I guess.”

                “So, are you running from something?”

                “Huh?”

                “Well, I’d like to know if I’m aiding a fugitive or something.”

                Archie gave him a wide eyes stare. “Seriously? Do I look like a criminal?”

                David chuckled. “Looks can be deceiving.” He laughed even harder when Archie glared at him. “Hey man, it’s only fair. You accused me of looking like a….murderer, wasn’t it?

                Archie blushed. “Oh. Yeah. Sorry about that, by the way.”

                “Eh, don’t worry about it.”

                The room grew silent after that. David sunk down into the bed, pulling the blankets up over him, while Archie continued to sit on his bed, staring off into space. He was thinking about how weird it was for him not to be with his family during the holidays, especially since he was sitting in a hotel room with some dude he didn’t even know.

                “So, David, why did you leave?” David asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

                “You can call me, Archie. I mean, it would be less weird and uh, everyone else calls me that.”

                “Oh. Ok. Archie….why Archie?”

                “My last name is Archuleta.”

                “Oh. Well, most everyone I know calls me Cook. I guess you can too, if you want.”

                “Ok.”

                “So why did you leave?” David asked, not letting him get away from the question he’d asked to begin with.

                “My family and I had a falling out.”

                “Oh. That sucks.”

                “Yeah.” Archie wondered how much he should tell the older man. After all, they’d just met and he didn’t know how he’d react if he told him the real reason behind their dispute. “My dad is an evangelist, and he didn’t like the fact that the person I was becoming no longer fit into the mold he’d created.”

                “I see. So you just left?”

                “Well, no. Not exactly. I went back to my apartment and he decided that he was no longer supporting me, so I became homeless.”

                “Ouch. I’m sorry, man. That’s really harsh. No matter what you may have done.”

                With a snort, Archie finally crawled beneath the covers. “You would be surprised at how little it takes to make him mad.”

                “Sounds like an ass.” David smiled when he heard the younger man giggle. “My dad is kind of a jerk also.”

                “Really?”

                “Yeah. Sometimes I felt like he was only interested in me because I could play football.” He sighed disappointedly. “But then again, when you’re from a town like the one I was raised in, what father doesn’t want their son to be a football star?”

                “Where are you from?”

                 “Perry, Oklahoma.”

                “Never heard of it.”

                “Not a lot of people have,” David said with a shrug. “Not much to it.”

                “Was football fun?”

                David arched his brow wondering if the kid was serious. He’d never been around anyone who didn’t know the sport inside and out. Hell even the girls from his hometown knew football. “Are you serious?”

                “Yeah. I was never allowed to play sports or attend games. Dad said they promoted violence and negligence.”

                “Oh my God. You really were sheltered.”

                “Yeah.”

                “Were you even allowed to go to school?” David asked only halfway joking.

                Archie laughed, realizing how insane this all must sound. “Yeah. Until I was fourteen. Then they sent me to an all boy’s Christian boarding school.”

                “Oh, I bet that was loads of fun.” David remarked.

                “It wasn’t that bad, actually,” he defended, but he somehow knew that David wasn’t buying it.

                “How’d you live without the chicks, man?”

                Archie almost laughed, but he kept his composure. “I…I was too busy and didn’t have time to think about them, I guess.”

                “Busy?”

                “Yeah. I had classes during the day and in the evenings I had vocal, piano, guitar, and violin lessons.”

                “Whoa! And I thought I had loaded schedule in high school.”  

                “Oh I forgot to mention the hours of bible study that I put in on weekends.”

                “Jesus.”

                “Yeah. I learned a lot about him,” Archie retorted without even thinking about it. He smiled and looked across the room at the older man who was cracking up. “What about you? Being a football player and all, I bet you had all the girls.”

                David sighed. “See, Arch, that’s the thing about being from a small town. There weren’t many girls to choose from. So, I had just one.”

                “Really?”

                “Yep. Stacy McBride. Captain of the cheerleading squad, homecoming and prom queen. Everyone thought that we were a match made in heaven…of course, I guess we were until about two weeks ago.”

                “Oh…” Archie frowned. “Sorry.”

                “Nah. It’s ok. I did the whole breaking up thing,” he said as if that made a difference.

                Silence ensued again after that and of course, David was the one to break it. “Do you have any idea where you’re headed?”

                “Not a clue,” Archie replied. “I just pointed to a place on the map and got on the right bus.”

                “Seriously?”

                “Yep.” He sighed. “I know. It was kind of careless and stupid.”

                “Maybe just a little.”

                “I didn’t know what else to do. I just felt like I needed to get away from LA.”

                “Hey man, I’m not judging. I know exactly what you mean about having to get out.”

                The two of them talked for a while longer about their reasons for leaving their homes, and then they started on music. They ended up spending over three hours just discussing their influences and favorite genres. Finally, David decided that as much as he was enjoying his conversation with Archie, he needed to sleep because he had another day of driving ahead of him. Archie understood and they bid each other a goodnight before turning out the lights and going to sleep.

* * *

                The next morning when Archie awoke, he took a minute to remember where he was and why he was in a shabby motel room. Once he had recalled the events from the day before, he looked to the bed on the other side of the room. The blankets were rumpled and thrown to one side, but other than that, it was empty. His next glance was towards the bathroom. It was likewise empty, but the door was open and the light was still on.             David’s things were still in the corner of the room so he knew he hadn’t left, but where had he gone? Just as he was about to get out of bed, he heard someone outside the door, so he just sat up and waited.

                David pushed the door open and stepped inside, stomping his feet and shaking the snow from his hair. “Oh. Hey, Arch. I didn’t wake you up. Did I?”

                With a shake of his head, Archie informed him that he hadn’t. “Um, it’s snowing?”

                “Fuck yeah. It’s like a damn blizzard out there.”

                “For real?”

                “Yeah. Started sometime last night.”

                “I didn’t think it snowed in Mexico.”

                David started laughing and put two brown paper bags and a drink carrier on the small table by the bathroom door. “Well, first of all, this is New Mexico, and of course it snows. Just not a lot usually. I talked to a guy in McDonalds and he said this is the most they’ve seen in years.” David shrugged out of his heavy coat and shook the snow off before tossing it on the table as well.

                “Oh.”

                “I brought you breakfast.”

                Archie was shocked. He hadn’t expected more from David. Just letting him spend the night in his motel room would have been plenty. “Oh. Um, thanks.”

                “No problem. I wasn’t sure what you liked so I took a wild guess and got you a bacon, egg, and cheese biscuit and hash browns.”

                “That’s fine. How much do I owe you?” Archie asked as he climbed out of bed.

                David shook his head and sat down in one of the chairs by the table before beginning to open one of the bags. “Don’t worry about it.”

                “Thanks,” Archie said sleepily as he sat down on the chair opposite of David.

                “Yeah, so, I’m not going anywhere today. The roads are horrible,” David explained while laying one of the wrapped sandwiches down in front of Archie. “I kind of doubt the busses will be on schedule, so if you want, you can stay here too. I kind of enjoyed the company last night.”

                “Oh…um, are you sure?” Archie asked, deciding to help remove the food from the bags.

                “Archie…” David frowned, tossing one wadded up paper bag into the nearby trash can. “Like you have anywhere else you could possibly go.”

                He looked down, knowing that David was right. If he was really being honest, he didn’t even have a bus ticket out of there. His plan, what little one he’d made, had been to stay in the area for a while. He just wasn’t used to strangers being this hospitable. It must have something to do with being a small town boy. He smiled to himself realizing what a nice change it was. “I really appreciate it, Cook. So, how about I pay for the room tonight and we’ll call it even instead of just splitting the cost?”

                “Sounds good. Do you like scrabble?” David asked, not leaving room for anymore, in his opinion, unneeded words of gratitude from Archie.


	4. Chapter Four

                 Archie scratched his head, staring at the wooden tiles in front of him. “Gosh, I don’t have anything.”

                “Pass?”

                Sighing heavily, Archie conceded. “Yeah. Pass.”

                David grinned widely; picking up the last four tiles left on his rack and placed them on the board. “Toadying.”

                “Toadying?” Archie looked up incredulously. “Is that even a word?”

                “Of course it is,” David replied, handing over the dictionary. “Look it up.”

                With a wave of his hand, Archie brushed it off. “Nah. I’ll take your word. You’re impossible to beat. How do you even know some of these words?”

                David shrugged his shoulders as he picked up the board from the table between them. Carefully he dumped the tiles back into the velour bag. “I’m kind of a nerd.”

                “I thought you were a jock.” Archie was thoroughly confused as he tallied their scores just to see how badly the older man had beaten him. Every guy that he’d ever known who played any kind of sport was anything but into books.

                “Jocks can’t be smart?”

                Archie snorted. “Not where I’m from.”

                David chuckled. “So how about we do something else?”

                “Ok,” Archie agreed. He was game for just about anything. Boredom was quickly setting in. He was used to having lots of things to do. Being stuck in some seedy motel because of the weather wasn’t exactly his idea of fun.

                “You said you know how to play keys, right?”

                “Yeah…” Archie gave the other man a skeptical look.

                “Awesome!” David got up to get the big black case that he’d se against the wall next to his guitar the night before. He set it on his bed and opened the latches.

                Archie’s eyes grew wide as a sleek black Roland keyboard was set on the table before him. “Whoa! This is nice!” He exclaimed while examining the instrument. He had a keyboard at home. It was in storage with the rest of his belongings and was nowhere near as nice as the one he was currently admiring. Running his fingers delicately over the keys, he tested a few.

                “Took me two years of working at Wendy’s to pay for that thing,” David said while busying himself with his guitar. He stopped, turning abruptly when Archie suddenly broke into A Thousand Miles. He watched, in awe as the dark haired boy’s fingers flew effortlessly across the keys.

                When the last note was played, Archie looked up, giving David an awkward smile when he noticed the man staring at him with his mouth agape.

                “Wow,” David whispered, still in awe as he sat down on the corner of one of the beds. “That was fantastic.”

                “Thanks.”

                “What else do you know?”

                Archie shrugged and put his fingers back on the keys. He began playing the first thing that came to mind and was pleased with his choice when David joined in with his guitar.

                They spent the next few hours just jamming out on their respective instruments, teaching each other little things as they went. Finally, David put his guitar to the side. “You really should revisit that dream of yours. You play very well.”

                Archie blushed once again. He figured he was probably making a habit of it. However, he just couldn’t help the color that rose in his cheeks every time David sent a compliment his way. “Thanks.” He got up and walked over to the window. Moving the curtain aside, he looked out, seeing that the snow was still falling. He was starting to get a bit hungry again so he decided he’s make a run for some food. “Hey, I’m going to run over and grab some food. What would you like?”

                “Oh, you don’t have to get me….”

                “You got breakfast. Let me get lunch,” Archie insisted.

                David knew that there was no sense in arguing so he gave in and told Archie what he wanted and as soon as Archie was out the door, David was pulling his cell phone out and dialing Neal’s number. “Hey man, what’s up?”

                “Dave! Not much. You still on the road?”

                “Well, no. Not exactly. Ran into a bit of weather in New Mexico. I’m sticking it out at a motel for another night or so. I hope to be back on the road in the morning though.”

                “Snow?”

                “Yeah. It’s pouring outside.”

                “Ok. Well just let me know if plans change so I’ll know when to expect you.”

                “Will do.” David hesitated for a moment before bringing up his next thought. He wasn’t sure how bright of an idea it was anyway, but it wouldn’t hurt to ask. “Hey, Neal?”

                “Yeah, Dave?”

                “I met this guy last night. He’s phenomenal on the keys. Do you think maybe he could, you know, try out?”

                “We have a keyboardist,” Neal reminded him.

                “I know, but this would free Andy up to concentrate more on vocals and guitar. Ya know?” He heard Neal snickering. “Dude, it’s not what you think, so shut up. He’s just really good and I think he could be an asset to the band.”

                “What does he say about this?”

                “I…I don’t know, I haven’t mentioned it to him yet.”

                “Oh. I see. You needed my permission?”

                “Well yeah. It’s your band and all.”

                “Let me talk to Andy, man. I’ll call you back in a little while.”

                David hung up the phone and went about putting the instruments away. The thought of asking Archie to join the band had come to him while they were fiddling around with music and Archie was helping him critique the song that he’d been working on the night before. It was obvious to him that the kid knew what he was talking about. Perhaps that’s why they’d been brought together like they were. Why else would they have both ended up in the same place at the same time? And why else would David have felt the urge to help him out like he had. If it had been anyone else, he might not have felt the same way.

                He was still tidying up the room when Archie returned. He looked up from where he was picking up some left over trash from breakfast and had to laugh at the expression on the boy’s face.

“Oh my heck, it’s cold out there!”

“Yeah, that’s probably why there’s snow falling from the sky instead of rain.”

Archie rolled his eyes as he set their lunch on the table. “I’m from California. So not used to this.”

David walked over to the table, obviously still amused. “Does it make you think twice about leaving?”

Archie shrugged while hanging his coat on the hook on the back of the door. “No. I may just have to go to Florida or something.”

David chuckled and plopped himself down in the chair where he’d been earlier. The smell of McDonald’s food drifted through the air, making him realize that he was hungrier than he thought.

Taking the seat across from him, Archie pushed the drink carrier towards him. “You didn’t tell me what you wanted to drink so I got a coke and a sprite. I’ll drink either, so you choose.”

David grinned as he pulled the coke from the carrier. He was just about to tell Archie that it really didn’t matter to him either when his phone began ringing. He picked it up, recognizing the ringtone to be that of Neal’s. “That was fast,” he stated in lieu of a proper greeting.

“Yeah. It would seem that Andy has the same feelings on the subject as you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. So you can go ahead and ask him, but he’s still going to have to audition for me.”

“Ok. Not a problem. I’ll call you later tonight and let you know the verdict.” He smiled across the table at Archie as he hung up his phone. “That was Neal.”

With a furrowed brow, Archie opened one of the fast food bags and questioned. “That’s your friend that’s starting the band. Right?”

“Yes. That’s right. I have another proposition for you, Archuleta.”

“Ok…” Archie’s said uneasily.

“How would you like to try out for the band yourself? We need a keyboardist and you’re talent when it comes to playing that thing is unparalleled.”

Archie didn’t answer him at first, he just went about what he was doing while he thought of a way to answer him.

“Archie?”

“I’m thinking.”

“Oh.” David shrugged and located his own sandwich before slouching back in the chair. “I think it would be pretty cool.”

After several moments of silence, save for the gentle rustle of fast food wrappers, Archie sighed heavily. “Look, Cook. I’m really honored that you think I’m such a good musician, but I don’t know.” He looked away, not wanting to see the disappointed look on David’s face. “I…I left LA to get away from all of my problems.”

“You can’t run from your problems, Archie.”

“You don’t even know what my problems are.”

“I know they had something to do with your family.”

“Yeah, that’s true,” Archie explained. “But it’s complicated.”

David wasn’t going to give up that easily. “Los Angeles is a big city, Archie. They don’t even have to know that you’re around.”

He was still trying to convince him an hour later when their food was all gone. In that space of time, he learned more about the boy than he anticipated, and he decided that he really didn’t like his parents even though he hadn’t met them. However, he was still determined to get him to say yes. “I really believe this could be a good thing for you.”

“Cook…I appreciate the offer, but…”

“What have you got to lose?” David asked. “If Neal doesn’t think you’re as awesome as I do or if you decided that you really don’t want to do it, you can always pack up and get back on a bus to nowhere. At least this is an opportunity. Ya know?”

Archie sighed. Since David put it that way, there was really no reason for him to turn down the offer. “You really think I could do it?”

                “Absolutely.”

                “Ok.”

                “Yeah?” A smile broke out on David’s face. “You’ll do it?”

                “Yeah.” Archie relaxed back into his chair and tossed his napkin on the table along with the rest of the trash he’d left there.

                “Awesome! So we’ll head out first thing in the morning if the weather has improved.” David said with a smile before grabbing his phone to call Neal back.


	5. Chapter Five

                The following morning, the snow had stopped and the roads had been cleared enough that they were at least usable. Archie helped David get the SUV packed up and then climbed into the passenger side of the warmed up vehicle. “My parents would flip out if they ever knew that I was doing this.”

                “What?” David asked with a laugh as he slid into the driver seat. “Traveling with a virtual stranger?”

                “Yeah.”

                “It feels good to be free though. Doesn’t it?”

                Archie nodded. “I’m getting used to it.” He looked out the window at the snow covered landscape as David pulled out o the motel parking lot. “So once we get to LA, will I need to get a hotel room or something?”

                “Oh. No. Neal’s family has an apartment that he said I can rent. It’s a two bedroom, so you’re more than welcome to stay, if you want. It would be cheaper for both of us. Even if things don’t work out with the band, which they will, you can still stick around until you find out what you want to do.”

                “Are you sure?” Archie asked, once again in awe over David’s generosity. “I mean, you’ve already went out of your way for me. I couldn’t intrude on…”

                “Arch! I wouldn’t have suggested it if I had a problem with it.”

                “Ok,” Archie sunk back into his seat with a sigh. “Thank you, Cook. For everything.” He only hoped that going back to LA wouldn’t prove to be a bad move for him. Of course, David had been right when he’d said that his parents didn’t need to know he was there. According to the map, Neal lived on the opposite side of the city from where his parent’s were. He would be ok.

                They traveled for a few hours before David pulled off at a gas station new Flagstaff, Arizona to grab some food and fill up. “Do you want anything from inside?” Archie asked as he paused by the gas pump where David was pumping gas.

                “I’ll be in,” David replied.

                “Fine, but I’m paying for the gas.”

                “Like hell…”

                Archie cut him off, telling him that it was only fair if they split the expenses of the trip equally. Once he was finished, David couldn’t argue because Archie had also threatened to stay behind in Flagstaff if David didn’t agree. So, Archie grinned triumphantly and turned to go into the store.

                “Oh! Hey, Archie?”

                “Yeah?”

                “How about a soda and some beef jerky?”

 *****

                Once they arrived in LA, David followed the directions that Neal had given him to his house on Santa Ana Boulevard. Eventually they found his place and David pulled up along the sidewalk. He was out of the car first, so he waited for Archie before walking up the long walk. “Ok, just a little warning here,” he said. “Neal is a bit different.”

                Archie paused to look at David for a moment. “Different?”

                “Yeah. His appearance may make him look a bit scary, but don’t worry. He’s really a cool guy.”

                “Oh. Okay.”

                Their visit with Neal didn’t last very long. He was getting ready to head out for a recording session for a demo he was hired to play on. He gave David the key to the apartment and told him how to get to it. He also told Archie that he was looking forward to hearing him play and they set up a time for the audition. That would allow them time to get settled in to the apartment at least.

                If Archie was being totally honest, the man gave him the creeps. He was tattooed and pierced and had wild hair and Archie was certain he could probably crush him with one hand. On top of all that, Neal immediately insisted on calling him Little D, which made him feel like a baby. Of course, depending on how you looked at it, he would be the baby of the band so far…if he got in. “Cook?” he asked as they walked back to the car.

                “Yeah, Arch?”

                “How in the world did you meet Neal?”

                David chuckled at the question as well as the expression on Archie’s face. “Um, I saw him a year ago in this little coffee shop in Tulsa. We chatted after his band performed. Then he saw me rehearsing with my little joke of a band. We kept in touch.”

                “Oh.”

                “Yeah. So are you nervous.”

                “A little.”

                “Don’t be. Neal knows talent, and you, my friend are one talented kid.”

                Archie glared at the older man. “I’ve told you about calling me a kid.” Of course, that only earned him a smirk and ruffled hair. He was so thrilled that David found it amusing to tease him every chance he got. If there was one thing for certain that he’d learned about David over the last few days, it was that he was a touchy-feely kind of guy. He liked physical contact. Archie, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. He hated it when people invaded his personal space without invitation. Of course, that probably had something to do with his upbringing. He wasn’t sure.

                “You’re so cute.” David couldn’t resist. The kid got flustered so easily.

                “Yeah,” Archie said as he opened the passenger side door to David’s SUV. “And you’re so not.”

                David only laughed and walked around the vehicle to his door.

                After they left Neal’s, David drove them a few blocks away to the apartment. It was on the second floor of the little diner that Neal’s mom owned. There was a single set of stairs attached to the side of the building that led up to the apartment. “Looks like this is it,” David said as he cut the engine and unhooked his seatbelt.

                “Yeah,” Archie agreed as he got out of the vehicle and followed David up the steps. He looked around the small apartment after David had unlocked the door, letting them into the kitchen. The first thing he noticed was the amount of cleaning that would need to be done. The place looked as though it hadn’t been touched in years.

                David swiped a finger across a counter top, examining the thickness of the dust layer that visibly covered every surface. “Jesus, Neal. Ever heard of cleaning before renting the place out?” He asked the question aloud as if Neal were there with them. Just then, Archie sneezed and David turned to face him. “I hope you’re not allergic.”

                Archie shook his head quickly before he sneezed once more. “Nah. Just…” he wrinkled his nose, hoping to prevent a third sneeze from happening. “Just tickles.”

                David chuckled. “Well, come on. Let’s check out the rest of this dump.”

                About twenty minutes later after a challenging game of paper, rock, scissors to see who got the nicest bedroom, they headed back down to the vehicle to go in search of a store that carried cleaning supplies.

                About an hour and a half later, they’d found and purchased the necessary items needed to clean the entire apartment including a nifty little Swiffer Duster that David insisted was the most important invention ever made. Archie had just laughed and shook his head as he tossed it into their cart. “You know what?” David spoke up as he drove through the busy streets of LA, on the way back to the apartment. “I’m kind of tired, and I’m thinking that maybe we should just get a hotel room for the night and go back to the apartment in the morning. That way we can get a fresh start on the cleaning. What do you think?”

                Archie turned his head to face the older man with a look of gratitude on his face. “I think that is a fantastic idea.” He really hadn’t been looking forward to cleaning that night. All he wanted to do was curl up in a nice comfortable bed and go to sleep.

                David grinned. “Yeah, you look pretty exhausted.”

                So that was what they did. Archie told him about a few cheap hotels, and luckily they found one with a few rooms. Of course, they only rented one room for the night. Neither of them saw the point in wasting money on a second when they could just get a double.

               

*****

                The next day, David woke up just as Archie was walking out of the bathroom, freshly showered and fully dressed. “Oh! I didn’t wake you up, did I?” Archie asked once he’d noticed that David was awake and sitting up.

                “Nah,” David said as he ran his hand through his hair, making it stick up even more than it already was. He pushed the covers back and slid out of bed, going straight to the little coffee maker that was in the room. He didn’t bother asking Archie if he wanted any. He’d found out the morning before that he didn’t like it.

                Ignoring the fact that David was shamelessly walking around in nothing but his boxer-briefs, Archie sat down on his bed and grabbed the room service menus. “Um, did you want breakfast?”

                David looked over his shoulder as he opened the single serve coffee filter. “Sure.”

                “Looks like this morning’s special is scrambled eggs and bacon with a side of fresh fruit.”

                “That sounds good to me,” David replied. “Can I get a huge glass of orange juice with that too?”

                Archie nodded his head and picked up the phone while David gathered up some clean clothes and disappeared into the bathroom.

                After David was finished with his shower, he came out and joined Archie for breakfast. They chatted idly throughout their meal and then packed up and checked out.

 

*****

                David stopped by the bathroom door where he’d left a big black trash bag. “Remind me to tell Neal what a great friend he is,” David said as he emptied yet another vacuum cleaner canister full of dirt.

                Archie agreed to remind him while he continued to scrub the garden tub. “When was the last time this place was occupied? I think there was at least an inch of mildew in here. At least I hope it’s mildew.”

                “Eww.”

                Archie looked up at David and burst into laughter because of the face that he was making. “Yeah. Glad we got these handy-dandy rubber gloves.”

                David chuckled as Archie held up his yellow gloved hands. “That’s a nice look for you.”

                “Ha. Ha.” He sat back resting against the sink behind him. “So do you think we’ll be able to get down to my storage unit before dark?” He knew the answer before David even opened his mouth. The grimace on his face spoke volumes. “So I guess we’re looking at another night in a hotel?”

                “Nah,” David shook his head. “We can stay here. It’s clean enough, now.”

                “But there are no beds.”

                “I have a full size air mattress,” David explained and a look of uncertainty crossed Archie’s face. “I don’t bite. Do you?”

                Archie felt a blush rising in his cheeks. “Um, n-no.”

                “Ok then. It’s settled. Once we get this finished I’ll go down and get it.” He then went about putting the canister back into the vacuum cleaner before heading back into the living room.

                Archie went back to washing the tub, smiling to himself when he heard David start singing along with the radio that they had on.

                Later that night, after he’d put the air mattress in his room and made it up with bedding that he’d brought with him, David stood in the middle of their now clean apartment and looked around. “We need a Christmas Tree.”

                “Christmas is only six days away. What’s the point?” Archie asked. He wasn’t really in the mood for Christmas this year.

                David shrugged. “I don’t know. I’ve just always had one. It feels weird thinking about Christmas without some sort of decoration. We’ll get one tomorrow when we go to get your things.” He looked back at Archie and noticed the look of dread on his face. “What? You don’t like Christmas?”

                “Holidays were never really happy times at my house.”

                “Not even at Christmas? Isn’t that what your Dad’s profession is all about?”

                “Especially at Christmas,” Archie explained with a shrug. “We celebrated, but it was a lot about the show for my Dad.”

                “Oh.” David felt for him because Christmas had always been his favorite time of year. Even with their differences, his parent’s made an effort to give him the best Christmas ever. Of course, after his Dad became more interested in his sports career than him, it was just his Mom, but they made the best of it. “Well, this year is going to be different for you. I promise.”

                Archie smiled appreciatively. “We’ll have to buy decorations.”

                “Nonsense. A pack of construction paper, scissors, glue, glitter, string, and a box of popcorn is all we’ll need.”

 *****

The next morning, they began moving everything from David’s car and Archie’s storage unit into the apartment. They used all of the furniture that Archie owned, which was surprisingly a lot. Then they went shopping for the everyday household items and groceries because their cabinets were still bare, and they needed supplies to decorate the tree that now stood in the corner of the living room.

Once they were back, Archie sat on the sofa watching curiously as David set a large bowl of popcorn down on the coffee table. A moment later he was handed a needle attached to a long thread. He raised an eyebrow in question, and David showed him what his intentions were.

About twenty minutes later, they had a long string of popcorn and David began putting it on the tree. Just as he was finishing up, his phone rang. “Hey, Mom,” he greeted after pulling it from his pocket.

Archie continued stringing up some more popcorn while David spoke with his mom for a while. He was knotting the end of the thread when David finally got off the phone, so he looked up as David reached for the strand. “Today’s your birthday?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh. Well happy birthday!”

They worked on homemade decorations for a solid hour before the tree was finished. Archie stood back, looking at it with wonder. “That is the oddest looking tree that I have ever seen.”

“It’s perfect!” David disagreed, the look on his face making Archie laugh at him. “We need a picture.”

“What?”

David was already digging through his duffle bag in search of his digital camera. “Dude, we need a picture of our first tree.”

Archie simply shook his head and waited for David to set the timer on the camera and place it on the counter that separated the living room and the kitchen. Then he posed with him near the tree. Their behavior was kind of ridiculous, but at the same time, Archie was having a great time, so he really didn’t care. David was possibly the most awesome person he’d ever met.


	6. Chapter Six

Archie thought his audition went well. Apparently Neal did also, because the red-head was smiling and giving David satisfied nods throughout the whole thing. Archie rested his sweaty palms on his lap and waited for the verdict.

“Ok, Little D, that was awesome!”

“Really?”

“Yeah! Can you rock it out just a little more though?”

“Oh!” Archie raised his fingers back to the keys. “Sure.” He repeated his performance adding more of a rock flare too it. Well, as much as one could add on the piano. This time when he was done, Neal grinned at him and promptly congratulated him on becoming the newest member of the band. “Oh gosh! Thanks!”

Neal looked at David who was beaming with pride, obviously because he knew his discovery had been gold. “You’ve got to do something about that,” he mumbled, causing David to furrow his brow and give Neal a disgusted look. Archie’s wholesomeness was something that he found endearing about him. There was no way he’d taint that. Well, not too much anyway.

“Oh my God, look what the cat dragged in!”

All three men turned their head to see the man who had just entered Neal’s basement. Archie watched curiously as David jumped up from his spot next to Neal.

“Andy!”

“Dave!” The two men embraced tightly and when they parted, ‘Andy’ socked David in the chest and grinned. “How the fuck are ya, man?”

“Great! Come here!” Andy stumbled when David took off towards the keyboard where Archie sat, dragging him by the arm. “Andy, meet our new keyboardist, Archie.”

“Hi,” Andy said, extending a hand to Archie. “I hear you’re pretty good.” He laughed when he saw Archie’s cheeks turn a slight shade of pink. “Can you sing?”

“Uh…Well, people say I can, but…”

“Let’s hear it.”

Archie looked up at David with wide, almost scared eyes. He hadn’t sung in front of anyone in a long time. Not since his dad told him that music was not a career and forbade him to sing anywhere other than in church. “Um…yeah. Ok. What would you like me to sing?”

“Whatever you feel like,” David replied.

The young, dark-haired boy took a moment to think as David and Andy joined Neal on the sofa next to the door. Finally he took a deep breath and his hands began to move fluidly over the keys once more. He closed his eyes as he began to sing (it was kind of a habit for him), so he didn’t see the others’ reactions. Neal’s mouth dropped open in astonishment while Andy’s eyes grew to the size of saucers. David though? David was left completely dumbfounded. When he’d requested to hear Archie sing he had no idea a voice like that would come out. The kid was usually all breathy and could barely speak sometimes without getting his words all jumbled.

“Holy fuck,” he mumbled.

 *****

“So why in the hell didn’t you tell me you could sing?” David asked Archie as they walked out of the house that Neal shared with Andy.

“Oh um, I don’t know. You didn’t ask so I just didn’t offer it up.”

“You have some chops, boy!”

Archie blushed and looked down at the sidewalk with a grin. “Um… Thanks.”

“You do realize that with vocals like that, you will be asked to sing occasionally. Right?

“Huh?”

“Yeah. Andy is our main lead, but I’m going to be taking lead occasionally. You can too.”

“But what if the others…”

“Trust me. They want you to sing.”

“Really?”

“Hell yeah, man. They’re as amazed with your voice as I am.”

Archie didn’t reply. He simply shoved his hands in his pockets and kept walking trying to keep up with David who was taller and had a tendency to take longer strides.

“So how should we celebrate?” David asked as they walked towards their apartment.

“Celebrate?”

“Yeah. It isn’t everyday that you get to join a band as awesome as ours.”

Archie rolled his eyes. However, David’s ability to be positive about everything was part of his charm, so he was only joking when he told him that he thought to highly of himself and the band.

“I’ll remind you of that when we’re winning Grammys.”

“That would be so cool,” Archie said with a dreamy look on his face.

“Damn right it would be!”

They walked in silence for a while and then Archie piped up. “Milkshakes.”

“Huh?”

“That’s how we should celebrate,” he explained, ignoring the fact that David was nearly doubling over with laughter.

“Oh my God, Archie,” he gasped. “Never change. Ok?”

Archie gave him a confused look but then smiled brightly. He was thankful to have found a friend like David. “So, have you guys thought of any more people who might be interested in joining the band?”

“Oh we have a few options. We still need a bassist.”

“I have a friend that plays bass.”

“Really?” David asked, his interest raised.

“Yeah. She’s really good at it too.”

“She?”

“Yeah. Her name is Daphne. She’s in a band, but they’re not like a serious group or anything. The guys just like to do it for fun. Never wanted a career in it. Daph, on the other hand? She’d love it, so I doubt she’d have issues with leaving the band.” He stopped talking when he realized what he was saying. “I mean, if you were interested.”

David shrugged. “I guess it couldn’t hurt to ask. Of course she’d have to…”

“Audition. I know.”

David smiled and turned to walk up the steps to their apartment that they’d finally reached.

With renewed excitement, Archie decided that he would call her the next day. Maybe the two of them could get together and have lunch or something. He was sure she’d be surprised that he was back in town so soon.

*****

The next morning when David woke up, Archie was already up and had cleaned up the mess that they’d left in the kitchen. He was currently standing by the stove top flipping pancakes.

“Jesus. What time did you get up?”

Archie jumped slightly, startled by his sudden company. “Geesh! Don’t sneak up on me like that,” he warned, glaring at his roommate as he padded through the kitchen wearing only his boxers.

“Sorry,” David mumbled as he walked over t the coffee pot, pleased to see that Archie had already made it. “How do you do it, Archuleta?”

“Do what?” Archie asked, trying not to let his eyes wonder over David’s pale physique as he poured himself some coffee.

David turned around with his steaming mug and leaned back against the counter, running his hand through his already disheveled hair. “Get up at the crack ass of dawn.”

Archie grinned and went back to making breakfast. “I wasn’t up that early. I’ve only been up for a couple of hours.”

“Still early,” David argued before taking a sip of coffee.

“So, what are you doing today?”

“Job hunting.”

“Me too. I’m also going to call Daph. Maybe we’ll get together for lunch or something and I’ll talk to her about the band. Did I mention she also sings?”

Cracking a smile, David shook his head. “No. I believe you forgot to mention that. It’s awesome though! It’s nice to find a variety of vocalists.” He pushed away from the counter and walked over to the island to sit down on a stool. “Do you think you’ll be back by six?”

“I should be,” Archie said as he turned off the stove after he’d removed the last pancake from the skillet. He then set the plate on the island counter top in front of David along with two empty plates. “Why do you ask?”

“Well, the drummer that Neal is auditioning is going to be at Neal’s at six-thirty and he would like us to be there as well,” he explained while Archie went about getting a plate of sausage from the microwave where it had been keeping warm. By the time he sat down in the stool across from David, the older man had already dug into his syrup covered pancakes.

“I should be back in time.”

“Fuck, these are delicious.”

Archie laughed and watched for a moment as David devoured his creation. “Apparently.”

*****

David took his time, walking around town looking for ‘help wanted’ signs and reading the classifieds in various newspapers across the city. Finally he stumbled upon a little bar in the middle of a quiet street. There was a neon blue flyer on the door that read, “Help wanted.” He walked inside and looked around. It was deserted except for a few people milling around, doing various jobs to get the place ready for opening.

The bar tender was the first to notice him and motioned for him to come to the bar. So David did. “It’s not quite five o’clock,” he said with a smile. “You must be searching for something.”

David slid into a stool and grinned at the bartender. “How did you know?”

“Oh, just a hunch. Are you looking for a job?”

“Yeah. I am, actually.”

“Well you’ve come to the right place. I just put the sign on the door five minutes ago.” The bartender said as he put down a glass that he was drying. He grabbed another from the rack before reaching for a nozzle. He filled both glasses and pushed one towards David. “The name is Joey. I own this place and one of my late shift bartenders just up and quit on me.”

“Oh. Well that’s not good.” David picked up the glass and took a sip. “I’m David,” he said as he set the glass back down. He held out his hand and shook Joey’s.

“Do you know how to make a Jager Bomb?”

David grinned. He had done his share of partying in college and if there was something that he leaned rather quickly, it was how to mix the most popular drinks. “Um, that would be about a half a can of Red Bull and a shot of Jagermeister. Correct?”

“How about a Kamikaze?

“Equal parts vodka, triple sec, and lime juice.”

“Screwdriver?”

David snorted. “Vodka and OJ.”

“You’re hired.”

“Seriously?” David stared up at him with surprised eyes. “I mean, isn’t there more you should know about me?”

Joey sighed. “Well, there is an application that you’ll need to fill out and all that good stuff for record keeping’s sake. You look trustworthy enough though, so I won’t bother with calling for references. Man, I just want to get the position filled before New Year’s Eve.”

“When will I start?”

“How about the night after Christmas? We’ll have to give you a couple of nights to get into it. Our crowds are pretty manageable, but I don’t want to throw a newbie out on his own on our busiest night of the year.”

David shrugged and drank the last of his beer. “That sounds great.”

“So,” Joey began. “You don’t look like a local, so what brings you to LA?”

“I’m in a band,” David replied.

“Oh yeah?” Joey asked as he leaned onto the bar, his unruly, curly, blonde hair falling around his face. “I used to be in a band.”

“Really?”

The two of them spent the next hour talking about their respective bands and what David’s future plans were. Oddly enough, things seemed to be falling into place quite nicely for him.

He was still thinking that when he walked into the apartment where he found Archie sitting on the sofa with a bag of potato chips and a box of tissues in his lap. “Arch?”

“Hey, Cook,” Archie acknowledged without removing his eyes from the screen.

David walked a little further into the room and grinned when he saw that the movie on TV was The Notebook. He plopped down on the sofa beside of him and stole the bag of chips. “Why are we watching a chick flick?”

Archie glared at the older man while he scarfed down a handful of chips. “Because it’s a good movie.”

David shrugged and made himself comfortable. “Ok.”

By the end of the movie, Archie was sniffling and wiping at his eyes with tissues while David was trying to hide the fact that his eyes were filled to the brim with unshed tears. He quickly wiped his eyes with his shirtsleeve while Archie got up to remove the DVD from the DVD player.

“So how was the job hunting?” Archie asked as he turned back around to face David. He smiled when he noticed the shimmering of tears still in his reddened eyes. “Here,” he said, offering him his box of tissues. “Told you it was a good movie.”

“Yeah,” David replied, as he took a tissue from the box. “Thanks.”

“Don’t be embarrassed,” Archie said with a gentle laugh. “I’ve seen the movie like ten times and I cry every time.”

David chose to ignore him, not wanting to discuss how much of a crier he really could be. “Job hunting went well. In fact,” he said while pausing to wipe his nose. “In fact, I got a job starting in just a couple of days.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yep. I stumbled onto this little bar and they were looking for a bartender.”

“Oh.” Archie furrowed his brow and sat back down, curling up on his end of the sofa. “Do you know how to tend bar?”

“How hard can it be? I know several recipes as it is and the rest I can learn. I don’t think it will be a hard job. How did your day go?”

Archie nodded, understandingly. “My day? Oh, it was alright. Didn’t make it past the diner to look for a job though.”

“What happened?”

“I stopped in to get a fountain drink and Dana asked me where I was heading. I told her and then she just insisted that I work for her.”

“No way!”                

“Yes way. She said I could wait tables and stuff.”

“Well that’s awesome! It looks like both of us have had a good day. What were the chances of us both finding work so quickly?”

Archie shrugged. He had no idea what the odds were for something like that. He assumed they weren’t that good usually. “What time were we leaving to go to Neal’s place?”

Glancing at the clock on the wall David said that they should be going soon. “Did you get to hang out with Daphne today?”

“Oh!” Archie had forgotten to tell David about that. “No. I called her though. She was busy today, but we’re going to get together tomorrow if nothing happens.”

“Awesome. We’ll talk to Neal about her tonight. That way we can set up an audition time or whatever if she’s interested.”

The two of them talked a while longer about their day and their upcoming jobs until Archie pointed out that they really did need to be heading out if they were going to be at Neal’s by seven.


	7. Chapter Seven

Archie sat in the same small café that he’d frequented in the few months that he’d attended college, waiting for Daphne to arrive. He and David (just David really) had talked to Neal the night before about the possibility of auditioning Daphne. He’d agreed, of course. He wanted to complete the band and the sooner the better.

As always, he heard her before he saw her. Her usual flamboyant personality was as bright as ever. “Archie!”

He laughed lightly as she hugged him. “Hey, Daph.”

“You weren’t gone very long,” she immediately pointed out. “What happened?”

“I uh…well; I made it to New Mexico.” They were momentarily interrupted by the waitress who stopped by their table to take their order. After she went back to the kitchen, Archie continued. “I met this guy there,” he glanced up to see her reaction. He was glad when he saw none. Daphne was quite possibly his best friend, and she was the only person he’d ever had to pick up on his sexuality. Even though he’d vehemently denied it, she usually just shrugged it off and continued to believe that she was right. The fact that she didn’t react to him saying that he’d met a guy made him feel a little more at ease. The last thing he needed was for her to start teasing him about David. “He was on his way to LA to join a band.”

Daphne gave him a confused look and added a fifth packet of sugar to the coffee that the waitress had left her. “Ok?”

“We ended up spending some time together, and he asked me if I’d like to join the band.”

“So you’re in a band now?”

“Yeah.” “Awesome!” She said with a laugh. “Do your parents know you’re home?”

“Uh, no. I don’t want them to know. They’re not my parents anymore.” He surprised himself with that bold statement as much as he did Daphne.

“Are you ever going to tell me exactly what happened between you guys?”

“Maybe someday. I’m just not ready to talk about it right now.”

“Well, you know I’m here whenever you are.”

“Yeah. I know. Thank you,” he looked up at the waitress who had just returned with their meals. “Oh. That was fast.”

She smiled warmly at him. “Anything else I can get for you?”

“No. We’re good. I think,” he replied before looking over at Daphne who agreed.

“So,” Daphne started after the waitress was gone. “Tell me more about this band.”

That was how they spent the next hour and a half as they enjoyed their food and each other’s company. Archie recapped everything from the time he stepped off the bus in Albuquerque.

“Wow. So this guy…is he available?”

Archie rolled his eyes and laughed at his friend’s predictability. “He just broke up with a long-time girlfriend.”

Waggling her eyebrows suggestively, she squealed. “Perfect!”

“Oh my gosh, Daph!” You haven’t even met him!”    

“So? The way you describe him made him sound charming. I mean he has to be if he got you back here.” She shrugged, but then her eyes grew wide. “Oh God! He’s not ugly, is he?” Archie, who was in the process of taking a drink of his soda, snorted and promptly began to cough. Daphne reached over and patted his back. “Ya ok there, Archie?”

He nodded, looking up at her with watery eyes. “Fine,” he mumbled once he could speak again. “And no. He’s not ugly.”

“So he’s cute?”

“Gosh!” He huffed. “I don’t know.”

“What do you mean, you don’t know?”

“I don’t know. Meaning I don’t look at him and think ‘oh he’s hot’ or whatever. Besides, even if I did, what I think is cute could be the total opposite of what you think is cute.”

Daphne grinned at her friend as he picked up his spoon and jabbed at his apple pie. “Bradley Cooper.”

“What?” Archie lifted his eyes to look at her. His best friend, she may have been, but sometimes she really confused him.

“I think he’s gorgeous. What do you think?”

“No.” Archie shook his head. “We’re not having this conversation.”

She laughed especially when the tiny hint of a blush colored his cheeks. “Ok. Fine. When do I get to meet him?”

Archie waited until he finished his mouth full of pie before he replied. “That’s actually one of the reasons I wanted to talk to you.”

“Yeah?”

“MmmHmm. We need a bassist.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah. I thought you might be interested, so I suggested it to Cook. He then talked to Neal and he said you could audition if you want.”

“Babe, I have a band.”

“I know, but that’s just for fun, right? These guys are in it for real, Daph. You’ve said before how much you would love to do something like this.”

It was true. She was a music major who was just weeks away from graduation. It would be a dream came true if she actually made it in the industry. This could be her only chance. “When can I audition?”

“Really?” He smiled brightly when she nodded. “Ok! Um, Neal is having a little Christmas party tomorrow night. He said just to come over then.”    

Archie spent the next ten minutes giving her details on where and when to meet them. Before they parted ways, she hugged him and thanked him for thinking of her. “Of course!” He exclaimed. “You’re the first real friend I’ve had in a long time. Why wouldn’t I think of you?”

*****

                It was around 5:30 the next evening when Archie opened the door to their apartment to Daphne. She’d arrived a little earlier than planned, so Archie was in the process of getting ready. “Daph! Hey. You’re early.”

“Am I interrupting something?” She asked casually.

“No,” Archie grumbled, feeling just a little bit of irritation towards her insinuating question. “Come on in.”

“Where’s Cook?” she asked as she looked around the apartment’s small living area.

“Taking a shower,” he replied. “Patience, Daph.” He shook his head and she giggled as he told her to make herself at home while he finished getting ready.

Several moments later, David emerged from the bathroom with a white towel around his waist and another in his hand, attempting to dry his messy hair. “Hey Arch…” he called, wanting to tell his roommate that they should call a plumber soon because the pipes were making a funny noise, however, his words died on his lips when he realized that the person sitting on the sofa was not Archie. Instinctively, he grasped the loose knot in his towel. “Oh. Hi…”

She smiled approvingly as her eyes raked over his damp body. “Hi. You must be Cook.”

He smirked, not missing the way her eyebrows lifted approvingly at what she saw. “And you must be Daphne. Archie has told me a lot about you.”

She grinned. “Well, he failed to mention how hot you were.”

“Oh my gosh! Daph!” Archie intervened as he came down the hall from his bedroom giving David an apologetic look before glaring at her.

“It’s cool, Archie,” David assured him. “I’m just gonna go get dressed, and we’ll be on our way.” He smiled at Daphne and gave her a quick wink before heading back to his own bedroom.

“Oh my God!” Daphne mouthed to Archie while looking around him in order to watch David walk down the hallway.                

“Daph!” He exclaimed in a hushed tone. “Ever tried being subtle.”

“Well what fun would that be?”

*****

The Christmas party was in full swing when they arrived. David found Neal in the kitchen with Andy. They were in the middle of restocking the coolers with beer and Jack Daniels. “Hey, guys,” David greeted, catching a cold can as it was tossed to him. “This is Daphne,” he said as he reached out and put an arm over her shoulders. “Daphne, this big tattooed guy is Neal. He’s the one who calls the shots. We let him because he’s a musical genius.”

Neal reached out and shook her hand. “While that is true, I do, at least, consider suggestions from these slackers.”

David then turned her slightly. “This guy is our angelic lead vocalist. He’s also pretty decent on guitar.”

“Hi,” he said. “I’m Andy. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Where’s Kyle?” David asked, looking around the kitchen.      

“He’s downstairs plugging up the amps,” Neal replied at the same time that he offered a cold beer to Archie and Daphne.

David smirked when Archie politely refused the drink, and walked over to the refrigerator where he proceeded to grab a can of coke. “Here, Arch.”

Archie gave him a grateful look. “Thanks.”

Neal raised an eyebrow before shrugging and suggesting that they go to the basement and get the audition over with so they could all get back up and enjoy the party. Hopefully she was a good as Archie had told them and it wouldn’t take long.

Of course they weren’t disappointed. She was really good at what she did, so after they’d had enough proof, Neal officially invited her to join their band. He’d auditioned three bass players at that point and Daphne was definitely the best. In addition to that, she fit in with the rest of the guys better than the last two. He already loved her charisma and sarcastic humor. “You did good, kid,” he told Archie, patting his back as they headed back up the steps.

David saw the interaction and smiled at Archie when he looked back at him. He knew he was probably annoyed at Neal for calling him a kid. It was something he was going to have to get used to. That was just Neal. He’d tell him that later, but at that moment, David had some mingling to do. There were people at Neal’s party that he had to meet.

*****

Why are you out here?” David asked from the patio door. He’d been walking by the sliding glass door and just happened to catch a glimpse of Archie standing out there.

Archie didn’t look at him. Instead, he kept his eyes on the view. It wasn’t the most beautiful of sights, but it reminded him a little bit of his childhood. He used to sit on his back porch and stare at the twinkling lights of the city in the distance. It was the closest thing he’d ever had to stars. He finally answered when David came to stand next to him, putting his hands on the banister and leaning forward as he inhaled the cool night air. “I don’t know. I needed some quiet time, I guess.”

“You’re not enjoying the party?”

“Nah, it’s not that,” Archie insisted. “I just don’t know all of those people and I’m not really that good at socializing.”

David smiled, knowingly. “I get it.” His eyes took in sight before him and he sighed heavily. “This is going to take some getting used to.”

“What is?”

“Living in the city.”

“What was it like where you’re from?” Archie asked. Sure, they’d talked a little about David’s hometown, but it was never in depth to the point that Archie could picture it.

David gave him a sideways glance and stepped back from the rail. “It was different, that is for sure,” he began before taking a seat on the cushioned glider that occupied one corner of the patio. He patted the spot next to him, inviting Archie to join him.

They were still sitting on the glider a while later when Daphne found then. “There you are!” she exclaimed, stumbling just a little bit. That alone made it easy to see that perhaps she’s had a few too many drinks. She made her way over to them and flopped herself down across David’s lap. “Dave?”

His light laughter assured Archie that he wasn’t put off by Daphne. In fact, he seemed to be pretty amused by her. “Yes, Daphne?”

“Has anyone ever told you that you have very hot friends?”

He glanced over at Archie who was, despite knowing that David was cool with his friend’s somewhat promiscuous antics, hiding his face with his hands. “Well, I think it may have been mentioned a time or two.”

“But you know what else?”

“What’s that?”

“They’re not as hot as you.”

“Why thank you,” David said with a grin. He had to admit, the girl was amusing and it had been a long time since he’d been afforded the chance to flirt with anyone; male or female.

“Guess what I found,” she whispered as she leaned in close to his ear. When David shrugged impassively, she continued. The mischief in her eyes sparkled brightly as she held up a tiny sprig of greenery. “I found this.”

“Oh…Mistletoe.”

“MmmHmm.” She held it above her head and waited for him to react.

Archie shook his head. He was amused but at the same time he felt a little sorry for his newest friend. He gasped in slight surprise when David actually did lean in to kiss her. He tried not to stare, but their kiss ended up being a little more than a friendly ‘hey, you’re standing under a mistletoe’ kiss. There was even an instance when he was certain he saw tongue.

When they finally broke apart, Daphne grinned and ran the tip of her finger over his bottom lip. “I’ve wanted to do that since the moment I laid eyes on those incredible lips.”

“So how many other guys have you showed that mistletoe to?”

“Oh…just you and Neal and Kyle. I tried it with Andy, but he said he has a girlfriend.”

“So you’ve pretty much made out with the whole band on your first night. Impressive.”

“Well,” she said, turning her attention towards Archie. “There is one band member that I haven’t had my lips on. Except for Andy, of course.”

Archie’s eyes grew wide and David had to fight back a laugh at the nearly horrified look on his face when he realized Daphne’s intentions. Without hesitation, Archie scrambled to get to his feet before Daphne could pounce on him. “Oh…No.”

“Why not?” She asked as she slid from David’s lap. “It’s tradition to kiss someone if they’re under the mistletoe. You wouldn’t want to break tradition, now would you?”

“It’s not traditional to carry the mistletoe around with you!” Archie glared at David who could no longer hold in his laughter. “Daph…”

“Come on, Archie,” she purred, slinking towards him as gracefully as she could in her intoxicated state.

Somehow, Archie moved around her and headed back into the house before she could get too close. Apparently she was more than willing to chase him down, so she took off after him, nearly running into Neal in the process. “Oh! Hey sexy.”

“Daph.” Neal acknowledged her as he slipped out onto the patio to sit with David. He offered him another cold beer and sat down in the spot that Archie had previously occupied. “Wow. She is something, isn’t she?”

David laughed and popped the tab on the can that he’d been given. “You could say that again. Archie told me that she was eccentric, but Jesus.”

“I like her,” Neal said as a matter of fact. “It would have sucked if she couldn’t play a good bass.”

“Did you decide that before or after the mistletoe?”

“After,” Neal said with a grin before taking a swig of his own beer. He bumped his knee against David’s in a teasing manner. “Hell, I saw you taking advantage of that little weed too. You sure you’re gay?” 

David’s snort was enough of an answer, but he proceeded to speak his thoughts as well. “Trust me, man. That was more for her than it was for me.”


	8. Chapter Eight

Official practices started after New Years. Neal had booked them a gig in Sacramento so they had a lot of work to do in only three weeks.

Thankfully, they learned that the six of them had amazing chemistry, and it took barely any time for them to learn the original songs that Neal and Andy offered up. After that, they worked on a few covers just to extend their set list.

Archie was pleasantly surprised with Neal’s ability to rearrange a song and make it sound brand new. Of course, he was just as amazed by the rest of the band. They were all so talented. It was obvious why David had made the decision to move to LA and join the band.

“So do you think we’re ready?” Andy asked Neal who was fixing a string on his guitar.

The only response he got from the tattooed man was a nod to which David chimed. “I think we sound awesome.”

Archie grinned and looked up at the clock on the wall. “Oh, um, I have to be at work soon,” he said as he got up to begin packing up his gear. He’d been working at Dana’s diner for a few weeks and he loved it. It fit his personality well. In addition to that, Dana was awesome. She mothered him a bit, but he found that he even enjoyed that. It was a kind of motherly attention that he had never received from his own mom.

“Here,” David said, digging in his pocket. He handed the keys over once he’d found them. “Take the Jeep. I’ll catch a ride with Andy.”

“Ok. Thanks.” Archie took the keys appreciatively and stuffed them into his own pocket while gathering up the remains of his stuff.

When Archie left, David and Andy went to work on their duet of an old Temple of the Dog tune. Neal disappeared upstairs with Daphne to grab a sandwich and Kyle sat in the corner texting. Before they knew it, hours had passed and Andy realized that he had to leave.

He told David that he was getting ready to leave, and Daphne volunteered to take him home if he wanted to stay longer. He did, of course, want to stay longer. He was off that night and since Archie was working, he was sure he’d be bored out of his mind at their apartment. So they ended up playing a few games of cards and talking about future plans with the band.

When they finally did leave, it was nearing ten o’clock. David climbed into Daphne’s car and latched his seatbelt while she started the ignition. “Thanks again for the ride.”

“No problem,” Daphne said with a smile. “It will give us time to get to know one another a little bit better. I’ve been hounding Neal for a week so I figured I’d start on you.”           

David chuckled, wondering if he should be nervous. “Um, ok.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t pry too hard. I just want to know a little bit about you.”

“Alright,” he replied. “What do you want to know?”

Over the fifteen minute drive that David was sure usually only took him about five, Daphne quizzed him on everything from his childhood to his favorite Disney movies. She was quite the talker and David found himself laughing more often than not at her remarks. “You’re quite the character, Daphne. There is no wonder Archie loves you.”

Daphne took that compliment as segue into her next question. “I don’t know how you feel about mixing business with pleasure, but I’m going to ask anyway. What are the chances of me getting a date with you?”

David’s mouth fell open in surprise. She certainly was bold, he’d give her that. “Uhh…”

“Look, I know you just broke up with a long time girlfriend not long ago, but uh, you have to get back into the dating game some time, right?”

David gave her an amused, smile. “Yeah. I guess you’re right about that, but…”

She sighed. “I guess I’m not your type, huh?”

At that point, David was nearly ready to laugh at the whole situation. “Daph, it’s not that.”

“Ok…” she frowned. “You know what, just forget I asked ok?”

“There was a reason I broke up with my girlfriend, you know.” He continued when he didn’t get more than a curious glance from her. “It wasn’t something that she did. Hell, Stacy was great. We were together for a long ass time.”

“So what happened?” Daphne ventured.

“I uh…stopped hiding behind my family’s beliefs and ideals and admitted that I really don’t want to spend the rest of my life with girls.”

At first Daphne furrowed her brow in confusion, but once realization struck she gasp. “Oh!” Then she started laughing. “Dude! I usually have a really good sense about that.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not exactly one hundred percent out yet.”

“Noted. Does Archie know?”

“No. I’m going to tell him some time, but I would like to get to know him a little better before I do.” He laughed lightheartedly. “That’s what I was going to do with you as well, but obviously that didn’t work out.”

“Obviously not,” she agreed with a laugh. “I’m sorry for spoiling your plan.

“It’s ok.” He sat there for a moment in silence as they traveled the last little stretch of road that led to the apartment before he added, “and just so you know, if I weren’t gay, I would totally go out with you.”

Daphne smiled as she pulled into the parking lot. “That’s good to know.”

“Do you want to come up for a while? Archie’s shift should be ending soon.”

“Nah,” she answered with a shake of her head. “I’m going to head home. It’s been a long day.”

“Ok, then.” After he unhooked his seatbelt, he leaned over and pressed a friendly kiss to her cheek. “Thanks again for the lift.”

She nodded and waited for him to get out of the car before she pulled out of the parking lot.

David watched her taillights disappear before he grinned and shook his head. He turned around and walked towards the diner’s entrance.

“Cook!” Archie cam bounding up to meet him in the empty restaurant. “I’m so glad you’re here. I want to show you something.”

David didn’t have time to ask what it was before Archie grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the rear exit. There, he saw a large crate and inside was a little black puppy. “A dog?” David asked as he knelt down to inspect the animal a little bit closer.

“Yeah,” Archie replied with a huge grin on his face. “Dana said someone dropped a litter of puppies off in the parking lot sometime last night. She gave the other three away easily, but this one? He’s the runt and no one seems to want him.”

David carefully picked up the puppy and held it close to him. It immediately began licking his cheeks and wagging it’s tail. “Hey, little guy,” David said with a laugh.

“Dana offered it to me, but I wasn’t sure how you would feel about a pet.” He gave David a sad look as the older man looked up at him. “He’ll have to go to the pound.”

“He’s not going to the pound,” David informed Archie, having already become attached to the puppy. “He’s going right up stairs.”

“Really?” Archie asked in delight while David stood up with the puppy still in his arms.

“I haven’t had a dog since I was a kid.”

“I’ve never had a dog,” Archie admitted.

“Well, you do now.”

“Oh my gosh!” He threw his arms around the older man and hugged him tightly. “Thank you!”

“Whoa!” David yelped with a loud laugh as he was nearly knocked down with the force of Archie’s hug. “Archie, the puppy!”

Archie pulled back, blushing profusely. “Oh. Sorry!” He petted the puppy’s head, wanting to make sure that he was ok. “I’m sorry for squishing you.”

“So um, how about I take him to the apartment and show him around until you get off work?”

“Ok,” Archie replied. “Sorry again about attacking you. I’m just so excited.”

David grinned and shrugged off his apology while digging in his pocket for a wad of dollar bills. “Could you bring me an extra-large fountain drink when you come up?”

Archie nodded and turned to go back to work. “Thanks again, Cook.”

*****

About twenty minutes later, David was sitting in the middle of floor playing with the puppy when he heard the rattle of the door knob. “Cook?” Archie called his name from the kitchen.

“In here,” David replied.

“Dana sent up a banana cream pie. Do you want some?”

“Do you even have to ask?”

After a few minutes, Archie entered the living room carrying a tray with two thick slices of pie and the drink that David had asked for. He smiled at the puppy that had settled down next to David and was looking up at him with curious eyes. Setting the tray down on the coffee table, Archie joined David on the floor. He handed him his money back. “Dana said it was on the house, and she sends her thanks for taking the puppy out of her hands.”

David took the money and tossed it back on the end table behind him before grabbing a piece of pie from the tray. The first thing he did was dip his finger in the thick dollop of whipped cream and hold it out for the puppy that immediately began lapping at it. “So what should we name him?”


	9. Chapter Nine

After much research and debating, Archie and David finally settled on a name for their new puppy. The conversation went a little something along the lines of Archie telling David that Scottie would be a good name for it since he was, in fact, at least part Scottish Terrier. Then David cracked himself up, exclaiming how funny it would be if they were to name a Scottish terrier, Dublin. Of course, Archie found it amusing and went along with it. The puppy was spoiled within a week.

Over the next few months, they traveled all over the west coast performing at various gigs as The Anthemic. It was a name that they’d finally settled on after weeks of throwing around the possibilities. Archie and David both managed to keep their jobs and work with the band. Of course Dana was going to be supportive of Archie’s schedule because he was, after all, in her son’s band. Joey, on the other hand, had a passion for music and used to be in a band himself, so it wasn’t hard for him to understand David’s dilemma as a struggling musician.

Eventually, Archie had saved up enough money to buy himself a decent car. It wasn’t as nice as the one he’d had before, but it was enough to get him where he needed to go.

Before any of them knew it, a year had gone by. They’d recorded a couple of indie albums and sold them at their shows and online, but hadn’t had a lot of luck with getting recognized outside of the local clubs and bars.

They brought Neal and Andy’s friend, Monty in as their manager because they just needed on. Of course, he was pretty lax in the decision making so everything went smoothly unless David and Neal had an argument, and then it wasn’t always pretty.

The thing was, both of them were pretty headstrong sometimes, and though it never hurt the band’s solidarity, it occasionally led to disharmony. Thankfully, there was Archie and Daphne to play mediators. They would always intercede before things became physical.

Andy and Kyle tried to quietly disappear whenever something was going on. They knew it was best just to let Archie and Daphne handle the other two men. Neal never argued with Daphne when she’d step up to him and say “Cool it.” The two of them had become close quickly and eventually crossed that thin line between friends and lovers. Of course, neither of them would ever admit that their relationship was anything more than a ‘friends with benefits’ type of relationship.

In contrast, Archie could get through to David because they lived together every day and had become the best of friends. They knew how to handle each other and if David listened to anyone, it was going to be Archie.

It was after such an event that Archie realized that he might be in trouble. In the beginning, there was no doubt that Archie had found David attractive. He was attractive. There was no way to deny that. However, Archie had never thought anymore about it. David was simply his friend; like a brother, even. It was funny how all of that changed in just an instant.

Neal and David had gotten into an argument over an arrangement of some sort; Archie hadn’t really been paying attention. It was getting heated, and Daphne was nowhere to be found. So when Archie intervened and said his name with in a warning tone, David had looked at him and sulked purposefully as if he were stating his lack of fault in the argument. Unexpectedly, Archie found himself wanting nothing more than to kiss the pout right off of those lips. Thank goodness, David was too busy brooding to notice the way Archie's breath hitched in his throat and how his words died on his lips.

The thought startled him so much that he ended up leaving practice early, explaining that he had to work and needed to run a few errands. Of course, it wasn't a total lie. He did have to work, but the only errand he had was sorting through the mess of questions suddenly flooding his brain.

He got in his car and drove straight to the apartment that he shared with David. He needed to at least try to clear his mind before work. It remained pointless, though. Everything in the apartment reminded him of his older friend and his mind kept drifting back, wondering what it would be like to actually kiss him. He had such full lips that, until that afternoon, Archie had never taken the time to notice; at least not in the way that he was noticing them now. And his eyes? They were the most gorgeous shade of grayish blue that he'd ever seen. How had he never seen this before and why now?

"This is not happening," he said out loud. “I do not have a thing for my totally straight best friend.”

*****

By the time he got to work, he had not managed to get David out of his head. It was impossible. So he did the only thing he could think of. He kept himself busy. That way, his mind would not have time to be idle; therefore, it would not have time to think about his newly discovered crush.

"Archie?" Dana asked when he breezed through the kitchen door carrying his fifth tub of dirty dishes. She waited for him to set them on the edge of the three-compartment sink before saying his name again.

"Huh?" He looked up at her, confused by her tone.

She just raised a brow and gave him a pointed look. "Honey, are you ok?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." He diverted his eyes back to the dishes while he put on his gloves.

"You've been running around here doing the work of three people tonight. Keep it up and I might have to take some people off the payroll."

Laughing nervously, Archie went about turning the faucet on to run clean water into the well. "Oh. I'm just... you know, full of energy tonight."

"Uh huh." Neal's mother crossed her arms and stared at him for a moment before finally giving up and walking off.

Archie let go of the breath he'd been holding while under her scrutinizing stare. He was so glad she didn't question him further. Dana was someone that he couldn't lie to. Not that he made it a habit of lying because he didn't. However, it was just easier to not tell some people the whole truth. Dana was not one of those people.

He glanced up at the clock on the wall. He only had about thirty minutes of work left for the night. He wanted them to drag on. He just wasn't ready to go home yet. Of course, he knew that David wouldn't be home for at least three more hours. He was at his own job and was probably enjoying the perks of being a bartender... Archie swallowed thickly as the image of David behind the bar serving up drinks and flirting effortlessly with the patrons invaded his mind. He really needed to stop.

 *****

After work Archie went up to the apartment took a shower and then crashed on the couch with Dublin watching TV. He was still there when David returned home at two-thirty. He was halfway asleep when he heard the door open and close followed by the clank of keys on the table by the door. Dublin jumped off the couch and ran excitedly to greet his other master.

“Hey, Dubs,” He heard David whisper.

Archie kept his eyes closed and waited for David to go into his room by listening to the sound of his footsteps which stopped momentarily next to couch before going on. After hearing the bathroom door open and close, he quickly got up and went to his own bedroom. He wanted to avoid any further contact with his roommate that night.

Once he was in bed, he could only lay there staring at the ceiling, even though he’d been near sleep only minutes before. As he lay there, he could hear the sounds of the shower running in the bathroom that was located between their bedrooms. Allowing his self to listen turned out to be a mistake because his mind went straight to imagining what his band mate looked like in the nude with water raining down on him as he washed himself.

“Oh my gosh,” he groaned as he threw his hands over his face, squeezing his eyes shut to force the image away. “No!”


	10. Chapter Ten

The morning after the day he discovered his crush on David, Archie felt a little bit awkward. He got up as normal and went for a run with Dublin before he made himself some toast for breakfast. He wasn't in the mood to cook and David could get himself a bowl of cereal if he made it out of bed before noon.

He was a kind of surprised when David wandered into the kitchen only a few moments later. Much to Archie's chagrin, he hadn't bothered to put clothes on over his boxers. Of course, that was nothing unusual for David. Archie just hadn't ever cared before. He had to look down at the white, speckled countertop in front of him to keep from letting his eyes wander over David’s scarcely clothed body.

"Morning, Arch," he said with a loud yawn as he scratched at the back of his head. "Did you make coffee?"

"Um, no. I didn't expect you to be up so early," Archie explained. Then he furrowed his brow. "Why are you up so early?"

David shrugged and began getting the coffee maker ready to make a pot. "I have to go over to Neal's place to work on a new song."

Forgetting momentarily about the awkward feeling he had when he'd first got out of bed, Archie raised a curious brow. “New song?”

“Yeah. We talked about it after you left last evening. By the way, we’re both sorry for that little episode yesterday. It was a stupid argument; very childish of us.”

“Oh, it’s no big deal,” Archie assured him.

“Really? We thought it might have had something to do with the reason you left early. You didn’t quite act like yourself after that.”

Archie felt his face flush and he shook his head. “Oh! No. I just uh, had some uh, some personal things to attend before work.”

David studied his friend for a moment, taking note of his slightly reddened cheeks and the way his eyes wouldn’t meet his own. He grinned and leaned against the island, crossing his arms on the counter top. He sensed an opportunity to tease and he wasn’t about to pass it up. “Hmm,” he said as he narrowed his eyes. “Is there something you’re not telling me?” Archie’s eyes grew wide and he stuttered when he tried to deny that he was hiding anything. That, of course, only made David smile brighter and push further. “Oh yeah? I bet you have a secret girlfriend that you snuck away to meet,” David teased.

Relief washed over Archie and he giggled despite himself. “Oh. Yeah, that was it.”

“I knew it.” David smirked when Archie rolled his eyes. “So hey, you know the show we did the other night in Santa Barbara?”

“Yeah. It was fantastic. That was a rowdy crowd though.”

“There was a scout in the audience.”

“A what?”

“Someone from a major recording label looking for new talent.”

“Oh my gosh! Seriously?”

“Yeah, man. He called Monty last evening. He wants to meet with us in a few days. Neal and Monty were thinking maybe after the show on Thursday.”

*****

That meeting was the one that changed everything for the band. The guy they’d met with, Edward Flannigan, was not only a talent scout, but also an executive record producer for a fairly new label coming up in the industry. They were already producing a few of the hottest bands on the market, and The Anthemic would have been insane not to take the deal.

After many weeks of lawyers and negotiations, the band was ready to start recording. Once they’d released a single, they were burning up the charts and their fans (new and old) were demanding more. From that point, it became a whirlwind and before they knew it, they had a top ten charting album and were the opening act for a mainstream artist.

Thanks to how fast everything moved Archie had to get over his crush pretty quickly. He was grateful for the pace of things because he didn’t have time to think about it. And since he didn’t think about it, he wasn’t distracted and was able to be his normal self around David. Eventually the whole phase passed and David became nothing more to him than he had been before. A friend. Perhaps his best friend.

One night, before a show in Oklahoma City in which they were the headliners at a local theater, they had a small party backstage with some of David’s old friends and a few of his family members that had managed to make it out for the show.

Archie was busying himself with some technical matters. He really didn’t know anyone and everyone seemed to be ignoring him anyway. After the first half hour or so, David walked over to him and slung an arm around his shoulder. “What are you doing?”

“Just making sure everything is in order,” Archie replied.

“That’s what our sound guys are for,” David reminded him.

“I know.”

“You’re trying to be invisible.”

Archie glared at David which only made him laugh. He hated being so easy to figure out.

“Come on. There’s someone I want you to meet.”

Archie sighed and allowed David to lead him across the room to a blonde woman who was chatting with Andy’s girlfriend. She looked up with a smile as they approached. Archie returned her smile, somehow already feeling at ease in her presence.

“Archie,” David began. “Meet my mom. Mom, meet Archie.”

“Hi!” She exclaimed. “Please, call me Beth.” She glared at David for the improper introduction but only received a shrug in return from her son. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Archie accepted her friendly hand shake while sending David a nervous glance.

David grinned and leaned in to whisper in Archie’s ear. “Don’t worry. It was all good stuff.” And then he was gone, leaving Archie alone with Beth.

They chatted for a while before David returned accompanied by another man. “Ok, Mom. I’m stealing him away now before you tell him all of my embarrassing stories.”

“Honey, you know me better than that.”

Archie pursed his lips, trying not to giggle and David nodded his head while sending his mother a knowing glare. “Uh huh. I know you too well, Mom.” He then turned his attention back to Archie. “Arch, this is Shane. We used to play football together in college.”

Archie smiled at the buff, blond guy who was standing next to David. “Hi. It’s nice to meet you, Shane.”

“Likewise, Archie.”

The three of them stood there chatting for a little while. Mostly, Archie was listening to football stories that Shane and David were reminiscing over. They, however, stopped abruptly when David cut Shane off after he mentioned a trip to Florida. He started talking about music. Archie was grateful. That was something he could at least relate to.

Only a few minutes later, Neal came over to inform them that it was almost time to get ready for the show. So they said goodbye to Shane and the rest of the guest before following Neal out the door with Andy, Kyle, and Daphne.

The show went wonderfully well. The crowd reception was amazing. It made Archie so happy that he’d chosen to join the band. He was having the time of his life doing that every night in a different city. Afterwards, he and the rest of the band helped the crew break down their set and pack up. They were just finishing up when Archie’s noticed that the battery pack for David’s monitor was nowhere to be found. That’s when he realized he hadn’t actually seen David since the end of the show. “Hey guys, where is Cook?”

“Haven’t seen him,” Kyle replied as he wound a cord around his arm.

“Have you seen his battery pack?”

Apparently no one seemed to have seen it. So after they searched the stage area with no avail, Kyle suggested that David probably had it with him where ever he’d gone off to after the show.

“Well we need to find it so it doesn’t get misplaced between here and the next stop. I’ll go see if I can find him.”

Archie spent at least ten minutes walking though the venue looking for David or anyone who knew where he might be. Finally he ran into their road manager, Ross. “Hey, Ross.”

“Archie.”

“Have you seen Cook around here anywhere?”

Ross pointed towards a closed door a few feet away. “The last time I saw him, he was going in there.”

It was the same room that they’d had their little meet and greet in earlier. That was over, but maybe David had invited his family or friends back to hang out some more. He hated to disturb them, but it would only take a moment to ask David about the battery pack.

However, the scene taking place before him as the door opened was the last thing he ever expected to see. He gasped and, “oh my God,” was out of his mouth before he could stop it. He smacked a hand over his mouth as David’s head snapped up to look at him.

“Archie!” He panicked, pushing the mop of blonde hair away as he grabbed for his jeans and tried to cover himself at the same time.

Archie began stepping backwards out the door, still staring in shock. “S-sorry.”

“Shit!” David groaned as Archie disappeared into the hallway. He was still struggling to get himself tucked away, but getting his zipper up was proving to be somewhat of a challenge.

The blonde rocked back on his haunches, watching with an amused smirk as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Well, that was good while it lasted.”

David glared at him as he finally got the zipper up. “Shut up, Shane.”

“Oh, come on, Dave,” Shane said with a roll of his eyes. “You have to admit that was funny.”

“Maybe to you,” David snapped. “But Archie doesn’t know.”

 *****

When David reached the stage area, he looked around, but there was no sign of Archie. The rest of the band was milling around, loading equipment onto dollies. “Guys, where is Archie?”

“He was looking for you, man.” Neal gave him a confused look when David growled in frustration and disappeared once more.

Someone eventually told him that Archie was on the bus, so that’s where he headed. He closed the door as he started up the steps, locking it so that they wouldn’t be disturbed. “Archie?” he called out before walking back through the living area to get to the bunks. That’s where he found him. Lying in his bunk with the curtains closed.

Taking a deep breath to attempt calming his nerves, David reached out and pulled the curtain back. “Hey,” he whispered helplessly as Archie’s eyes met his.


	11. Chapter Eleven

At first, no words were spoken. Awkward silence filled the space between them as they stared. Neither of them really knew how to go about starting the conversation. Seriously, how does one recover from an event like that?

Archie looked down at Dublin who was lying next to him, obviously sensing that something was amiss with his owners. He just couldn’t get the image of David and Shane out of his mind. He was feeling a mixture of several emotions at the moment. They ranged from relief to dread to pure envy. Relief that David wasn’t straight like he’d always believed (not that there was a possibility of anything ever happening because David couldn’t possibly share his feelings, but still!), dread because he was certain that his new knowledge would not sit well with his repressed feelings for his older friend, and envy towards that blonde guy that David had introduced him to earlier.

Eventually both of them opened their mouths to speak; both muttering a quick apology which made David chuckle lightly, but Archie’s lips only curled in a half-hearted attempt at smiling. “I should have knocked.”

“I should have locked the door.”

Archie shrugged, concluding that it was no more one’s fault than the other. “Is uh, is Shane like…”

David let go of his lower lip that he’d been chewing nervously on. He knew exactly what Archie was asking. “Um…no. Shane is a friend. We fooled around some in college; experimenting, I guess you could say. If it weren’t for him and a life altering trip to Florida, I’d probably be married right now.”

“So that’s what happened with you and your girlfriend?” Archie didn’t bother looking up. He was just curious and had to get some answers before his head exploded.

“Yeah,” David replied. “I guess I always knew that I was attracted to guys. I just never did anything about it because being a football player and marrying my high school sweetheart was what was expected of me. I never really allowed myself to consider the possibilities.” David sighed heavily when Archie became quiet again. “So…does this screw us up?”

“Huh?” Archie asked, confused as he sat up, moving Dublin slightly.

“Our friendship,” David explained with a sinking heart.

“Why would you think that? It doesn’t matter to me, Cook,” Archie tried to assure him. Of course, it was a lie. It mattered to him, just not in the way that David may have thought.

“Oh.” David stood for there for a moment looking somewhat surprised before he climbed into the bunk and sat next to Archie with Dublin between them. “I guess Neal was right. I should have told you.”

Archie stared at him with wide eyes. “Neal already knows?”

David nodded without thinking about it. “Yeah, Neal has known since before he invited me to join the band.”

“What about Andy?”

“Yeah?”

“Kyle?”

“Mm Hmm….” David furrowed his brow, finally realizing where Archie was going. Suddenly that horrible sick feeling was back.

“And what about Daph?” He didn’t even have to hear David’s answer. He knew just by the look on his face that even she had known. “Am I the only person who didn’t know?” he huffed angrily. “What did you guys do? Have a secret meeting without me or something?”

“Arch…”

“No, Cook,” Archie nearly shouted. “I want to know why you felt that you could tell everyone else in the band and not me. What? Do you not trust me or something?”

“It wasn’t that…” David replied. “I trust you, Archie. I do.”

“Then why?”

With a rare blush rising in his cheeks, David looked away, finding his hands that were clasped in his lap very interesting at the moment.

“Cook?”

Sighing in near agony, he finally answered. “I didn’t want you to think less of me.”

Archie’s mouth fell open in shock as he stared dumbfounded at his roommate. “You…you thought that I would think less of you?” He watched as David’s head tilted slightly in a nod. “Why?”

“I…I don’t know, Archie. Your dad is a freakin’ preacher or whatever. I just figured you’d be against it or some shit.” He dropped his head back against the wall, closing his eyes and groaning inwardly.

“You actually thought that?”

“Yeah. I’m sorry, man. I shouldn’t have assumed.” He cautiously opened one eye to look at Archie. “Are you mad?”

Archie exhaled slowly. He had a million different emotions running through him at the moment, but surprisingly, anger wasn’t one of them. “No, Cook. I’m not mad. I’m just… a little hurt. I mean, we’ve been friends for over a year now. You should know that I’m not judgmental by now.

“I’m sorry, Archie. I shouldn’t have assumed like that. I should have talked to you; especially since we live together. We shouldn’t hide things like that from each other.”

“Yeah…” Archie sighed. “You’re right. We shouldn’t.”

David noticed a change in Archie’s demeanor and looked at him curiously. “Arch?”

Archie sighed, unable to believe he was finally going to tell someone else his secret; particularly someone so close to him. “Did you ever wonder why my parents disowned me?”

“Well, yeah, but I guess I never put too much thought into it. In the beginning, I figured you’d tell me if you wanted me to know. Then as time passed I guess I kind of forgot about it.”

“We had a big disagreement. My parents believe that it’s a choice and that homosexuals can be healed and forgiven.” He ignored David’s scoff and kept talking. “My mom wasn’t too happy when I started to question their beliefs. I was on Christmas break and she found me packing to leave only four days into my break. I was leaving simply for the fact that I couldn’t take much more of my dad condemning others because of their personal lives. While she was trying to talk me out of leaving, she was defending him, and I told her what I believed. Eventually, she put two and two together and figured out why I was being so defensive. She then told me it was best if I left.” He paused briefly to take a deep breath. “She told my dad, and when I got back to school, he called. He told me that he was cutting me off financially and that he would give it back when I made my life right with the Lord. I told him that I wasn’t going to deny who I was, and he said he wasn’t going to have a gay son. He told me that I was dead to him. That was the last time I talked to him.”

“Jesus,” David mumbled, unable to understand how someone could be so cold. Even his own father hadn’t reacted that badly. “That is fucked up, man.”

“Yeah,” Archie replied as he struggled to keep his emotions in check. He hadn’t told anyone before so it was a little weird talking about it with David. “But I guess he had a reputation to protect.”

“But you’re their son.”

Archie shrugged his shoulders and looked down at Dublin as he petted the soft fur. “He has the church and his congregation. He doesn’t need me.”

David slipped an arm around Archie and pulled him closer in a warm, friendly embrace. “I’m sorry that it happened that way for you.” They were quiet for a few moments until David finally spoke again. “Archie? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t tell anyone. Aside from my parents and a couple of guys from high school that I’ve lost all contact with, you’re the only person who knows.”

“Really?” David was a little bit shocked that Archie had kept it to himself for so long. He could only imagine how hard that must have been. It was hard enough for himself just keeping it from Archie.

“Yeah. I just, I guess I was never ready to put that part of my life out there for everyone.”

David nodded understandingly at the point Archie was making. “Well, don’t worry. Your secret is safe with me.”

Archie felt a sense of relief wash over him. It was like a huge weight had been lifted and he was free. “Good. Thank you, Cook. I don’t think I’m ready to come out to everyone just yet. I’m still dealing with a lot to this day and I want to be ready. You know.”

“Of course.” David squeezed his arm in a comforting gesture. “But…you do know that the guys in the band would be cool with it, right? They’d support you no matter what.”       

“I know, and I’ll tell them sometime. Just not like…now.”

They sat in silence for a few moments until someone began knocking on the side of the bus. David sighed and looked at Archie. “So we’re cool then?”

Archie nodded his head and smiled. “Yeah. We’re cool.”

“Awesome.” David patted Archie’s back before sliding out of the bunk to go unlock the door so the rest of the band could board.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Weeks later as the bus traveled to a venue in North Carolina, Neal, Kyle, and Andy were playing a friendly game of poker with Daphne while David sat watching them from the swivel chair in the corner with Dublin in his lap gnawing on a bone. Archie had received a phone call about a half an hour before so he had gone back to his bunk for some privacy, leaving David alone to entertain himself. Eventually he grew bored and thought that Archie should be off the phone by then.

He got up, placing Dublin on the chair as he stood. The dog looked up at him for a second, but then returned to the bone he was mutilating. Before going back to the bunks, David stopped by the refrigerator and grabbed himself a beer a bottle of mango flavored Snapple for Archie.

Archie was in his bun, as David knew he would be. However what he didn’t expect was to find him lying there staring into space with fresh tears streaking his face. Archie sniffled and wiped his eyes quickly before pulling his ear buds out. “Oh. Hey, Cook.”

“You ok?” David handed him the bottle of Snapple

“Fine,” Archie mumbled as he sat up so he could open his drink without spilling it.

David hopped up into his own bunk that was directly across from Archie’s. “You don’t look fine.”

Archie shook his head. “No. I’m ok. Just…” He looked up at David who was still giving him that dang look of concern and the wall he’d attempted to build just crumbled. “Th-That was my mom on the phone.”

David’s eyes grew wide in surprise. For as long as he’d known Archie (which wasn’t quite two years) he’d never known his parents to even try to contact him. In addition to that, she would have had to go through management and all the proper channels to get Archie’s cell phone number. It was only natural that he concluded something terrible must have happened. “Everyone ok?” He asked tentatively.

Archie nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, they’re all fine. Mom just, you know wanted to talk.”

“After all that time?”

“Yeah. She saw us on TV and stuff.” Archie played with the label on his bottle. “She wants to get together when we’re back in LA.”

“Well, that’s good. Right? She’s making an effort.”

“Yeah. I…I guess so. I just…” He sniffled once more and that was signal enough for David to get switch sides of the bus.

“You just what?” David asked as he settled in beside of Archie.

“What if she still wants me to change? Ya know? When I tell her I haven’t, she’s just going to reject me again, and I don’t know if I can be as strong the second time around.”

“Well, then don’t do, it Arch.” David found it a little funny that Archie’s family wanted to suddenly be a part of his life now that he was successful, but he didn’t say that much. He thought it would be best to keep that part of his opinion to himself. He glanced over after feeling Archie’s head lean against his shoulder. “You know if you’re uncertain about it. Maybe another time when you’re more prepared.”

“You know what’s sad?”

“Hmm?”

“Even after everything, I still miss them. I still want them to love me.”

David laid his head on top of Archie’s. “They’re you family. It’s ok to want that.”

They continued to talk for a while about what would happen either way Archie’s meeting with his mom went. Finally, Archie sat up, looking much better than he had when David had found him, and said, “I’m glad we met.”

“Yeah?”

“Mmm, yeah. You always make me feel better about how crappy everything is. I know I’m never alone in this.”

David looked up, a little stunned by Archie’s statement, and smiled brightly. “Thanks, Arch. That means a lot.”

“So, um,” Archie decided it was time to change the subject. “What are the rest of the guys doing?”

David shrugged. “They were playing poker.” He grinned at the repulsed look that crossed Archie’s face. “Wanna watch a movie or something?”

Archie gave him a grateful smile and nodded. “That sounds better.”

 *****

As the weeks went on, Archie decided to offer his mom a rain check. It wasn’t a total lie when he told her that he would be extremely busy when they got back to LA. They were shooting their first video that week and he honestly didn’t know if he would have the time.

Once the video was done, they were straight back out on the road. It was surreal. Their fan base was growing with every performance and soon they were negotiating a headlining tour once the tour they were on wrapped up. It was during the last leg of that tour that their main act interrupted them in the middle of their set to present them with their very first platinum album plaque.

Of course management planned a party for them later that week in the ballroom of one of their hotels. It was a huge milestone for the band and every one joined in on the festivities.

David Cook was a happy drunk. Archie discovered that as the hours wore on and David consumed drink after drink. He’d never witnessed David drink more than a couple of beers, but apparently he was letting loose in celebration of their good news. Of course Archie didn’t mind; David wasn’t a mean or crass drunk. He was just amusing to watch. However, it also meant he that he had to endure lots of touchy-feely David.

“Cook!” He giggled and pushed the older man’s hands away as he attempted to tickle him for what was probably the twentieth time that night.

Neal, who had no problem holding his liquor, joined them at their table. “Good God, Dave. Drink much?” He looked at Archie. “He’s going to be fucked up tomorrow.”

David simply gave him the finger and picked up his drink once more. This time, however, Archie intercepted and pulled it out of his hand. “I think maybe you’ve had enough. Don’t you?” Archie wasn’t trying to be bossy. He never was with David. He just didn’t want him to pass out in the middle of the party.

“But…” David saw the look on Archie’s face and sat back against his chair with a pout. “No point in wasting it.”

Neal grinned while pulling the mug from Archie’s grasp. He tilted his head back and chugged. “There,” he said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Not wasted.”

Archie smiled and playfully stuck his tongue out at David who was still pouting. However, his smile faded and a crimson shade of red flushed his cheeks when David leaned in, his breath hot against Archie’s ear as he spoke. “You really shouldn’t stick that out unless you plan on using it.”

“I don’t even want to know what he just said to you,” Neal informed them when David sat back up. “You think you can get him safely to his room, Little D?”

“Uh,” Archie was a little distracted, but he managed to nod his head. He got up and motioned for David to follow before he finally found his voice. “Come on, Cook. We have a long day tomorrow we need to get some sleep.”

David groaned and got up to follow his younger friend while shooting Neal a glare for drinking what was left of his drink and siding with Archie. He found that it wasn’t a good idea to stand so quickly. If it weren’t for Neal standing there, he would have fallen flat on his face. Maybe he _had_ drank a few too many.

Once they got on the elevator, Archie pushed the button for their floor and leaned back against the back wall of the elevator near where David was leaning. When he looked up, the man was staring at him in a drunken stupor. “What?”

David then reached out, brushing his knuckles over Archie’s cheek. “You’re really cute when you blush.”

“Oh gosh,” Archie pushed his hand away. “ _You_ are really drunk.”

*****

Once inside the hotel room, Archie went into the bathroom to find David some aspirin and a cup of water. While he was in there, David plopped down on the bed and took off his shirt. He then attempted to bend over to remove his boots. However, the room began to spin and he nearly fell over.

He was still trying to balance himself when Archie returned. "Here," Archie said, offering him the pills and water. "Take these." Archie wasn't an expert on hangovers, but he'd witnessed enough with his old friends in school to know that water and pain killers lessened the blow he'd feel in the morning.

David listened to him and took the pills and drank down the whole glass of water. "I can't get my shoes off."

Archie lifted his brow and knelt down on one knee. "Why can't you wear normal shoes?"

David shrugged as he watched Archie remove his boots and set them neatly next to the nightstand. "I like these."

As Archie stood back up, he noticed that David was fighting with the button on his pants. "Problems?" He asked with a laugh before reaching out to help him. Once David was out of his jeans, Archie started to help him get up so he could pull the covers back, but David grabbed him around the waist and pulled him close. With a nervous laugh, Archie tried to escape, but David only held him tighter. "Cook, come on. Let go."

"Nuh huh," David sighed, pressing his face against Archie's t-shirt-covered belly. "You smell good."

"Cook," Archie said in a firm voice as he grabbed the older man's arms and shoved them away. "You need to get up so I can pull the blankets down."

David did as he was told and stood up unsteadily, of course. Archie grabbed him to help him find his balance, and David began to laugh. “You ok?”

“I might be a little drunk.”

“You think?”

“You have pretty eyes.”

“What?” Then David’s hands were suddenly on his face and he was staring at him. “Um…”

David remained silent, just watching intently while his fingers moved slowly over Archie’s flawless skin. It was so soft.

“Cook?” Archie attempted as David’s thumb brushed over his lower lip. His heart began to pound in his chest as David’s head tilted slightly, and his breath caught in his throat when David closed the space between them. “Mmm…”

David’s hand slid down and around to hold the back of Archie’s neck when he pulled back. His eyes, glazed over from the amount of alcohol he’d consumed, met Archie’s briefly before he leaned back in for another kiss.

Archie’s head began to spin as the kiss grew deeper and David’s tongue sought entrance. He knew he should stop it; knew it would lead to no good. He even pressed his fists weakly against David’s bare chest as he was drawn closer, but his body wasn’t listening to his head. The feel; the taste (better than he could have ever imagined) of David’s lips on his own was clouding his mind. Before he even had time to register anything more, David was lifting his shirt up and breaking their kiss long enough to pull it over his head. Then his mouth was back and his hands were seemingly everywhere.

“Fuck, Archie,” David groaned before ineptly maneuvering them to the bed, much to Archie’s surprise.

“Cook,” Archie gasped, feeling the nip of teeth on his neck as David’s solid weight settled on top of him. “We…we shouldn’t do this.” Even though he was telling him that, he was responding to everything that the older man did.

With a frustrated groan, David lifted his head to look down at Archie. “Yes. We should.” As if to put emphasis on his meaning, he shifted slightly, pressing his thigh between Archie’s legs. “I need this.”

Archie’s hips snapped up in response and his body shuddered. He could feel, hot and heavy against his own thigh, just how much David needed it. Reaching up, he grabbed the back of David’s head and pulled him down. This is what he had been wanting, and he was past the point of caring that David was drunk and that it would just be meaningless sex to him; never mind that fact that he probably wouldn’t remember much about it the next morning anyway.

David smiled against Archie’s mouth, obviously satisfied with his reaction. He began trailing sloppy kisses over Archie’s jaw and down his neck, scruff scratching pleasantly at the smooth skin. He paused briefly to suck on the younger man’s collar bone, creating a deep red mark before moving on to his chest.

Archie threaded his fingers through David’s hair, arching his back at the sensation of David’s lips closing around a dark nipple. He gasped and moaned appreciatively while David spent a long time nursing on the tiny nubs.

As David’s mouth moved on down to his stomach, Archie’s groin tightened with anticipation. He then felt David’s hand drifting further until it landed heavily on the bulge forming in his jeans. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard as David palmed his growing erection. 

However, David’s hand began to relax and his kisses slowed. Archie heard David whimper softly. “Cook?” He asked tentatively as the motions came to a complete halt. Looking down, he was faced with David’s head lying on his stomach while his hand remained over the bulge in his jeans. He began to speak again, but that’s when he heard the soft snores and felt shallow breath against his belly. It took a moment for him to wrap his brain around what had just happened, and then he let his head fall back against the pillow with a slight huff.

In one way, he was disappointed, but in another, he was totally relieved. If they’d have gone on, there could have been disastrous consequences. Not only could it have affected their friendship, but the band as a whole. They were too far into the game to be screwing it up over a stupid one night fling. He shouldn’t have let it go as far as he had, but he was caught up in the moment and David was kissing him and touching him and… it didn’t mean a thing.

He stayed still for a moment longer, allowing his body to return to a somewhat normal state. Then he carefully untangled himself from David without waking him up. After finding his t-shirt, Archie looked back at David who had shifted to a more comfortable position. He looked so peaceful and so… Archie sighed; Beautiful. He walked over to the small closet and pulled out the extra blanket that was there. As he placed the blanket over David, his heart grew heavy with the realization that what he’d once brushed off as a crush was a little more complicated than that.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

               The following morning, Archie woke up and stared at the alarm clock. He was supposed to meet the rest of the band in a half an hour for breakfast. Reluctantly, he climbed out of bed where he’d spent a restless night. No matter what he tried, his mind would not shut down.

                Part of him wished that David hadn’t passed out. He wondered what it would have felt like if his mouth had ventured further. He chastised himself numerous times for the thoughts that one led to.      It finally ended with him getting up and taking a long cold shower.

                Now he was fearful of what the morning would bring. Could he face David with a straight face? Would things somehow be different?

*****

                When he walked into the private dining room they’d been given, he saw the rest of the band including David sitting at a long table in the middle of the room with Monty. David looked up and smiled at him so he automatically smiled and waved in their general direction before side stepping to the breakfast bar along the wall. So far he didn’t notice anything amiss with the older man’s behavior.

                He took his time filling his plate with food even though he wasn’t really hungry. Then, finally, he headed over to the table to join his friends. He was greeted by a round of groggily muttered ‘good mornings’ as he sat down in the empty chair next to Andy. “Is it?” he asked, amused at how exhausted and hung over everyone looked.

                He received a variation of answers before he began to pick at his food. A few minutes later, David who was across the table bumped his foot with his own. Archie startled a bit and looked up quickly to find David grinning. “What?”

                “Nothing. Just wanted to thank you for last night.”

                Swallowing quickly he prayed the blush he felt creeping up his neck stopped. “L-last night?”

                “Yeah. Without that blanket, I would have frozen. The AC was cranked up on high.”

                “Oh!” Archie looked back down at his food and stabbed a piece of fruit with his fork. “That.” Relief quickly washed over him.

                “Do you even remember last night, Dave?” Neal asked with a smirk.

                “No, but I know none of you jerks would have even thought about taking the time to make sure I was warm.”

                That time Archie did blush and Daphne kicked David under the table. “Who you calling a jerk?”

                “Oh. Not you, Darlin’,” David amended quickly before turning his attention to Neal and Monty. “So what is everyone planning to do once we’re home for a much needed break?” Their last show on the tour was that night and then they would be heading back to California for a month long break before they went back to work on a new album.

                “Work,” Neal replied with a shrug. “I don’t know how to be lazy.”

                “I’m going to lock myself and my lovely girlfriend away in a beach house for a week or two,” Andy replied with a wide grin.

                David snickered. “That sounds like a plan.”

                “What are you going to do?” Daphne asked.

                David shrugged and looked at Archie. “Arch and I are finally going to check into finding a new place to live.”

                Archie looked up, having forgotten about their plans to house hunt. Of course there was nothing wrong with the apartment where they were living, but with their rising fame, it was getting harder to keep their privacy. In addition to that, Dana was constantly getting hassled. They would have done it sooner, but with how hectic things were, they didn’t have the time.

                “We are still doing that, right?”

                “Uh, yeah. I guess.”

                David frowned. He’d noticed quite a bit of a difference in the way Archie was acting and he wasn’t sure what the reason might be. “Are you ok?”

                “I’m fine,” Archie replied, giving David his best smile.

                “You don’t seem fine. You’re acting strange. You sure everything is ok?”

By now, the whole band had turned their stares towards him and he took a deep breath. “I’m ok. Really. I’m just, ya know, kind of bummed that tour is ending and all.” He was glad when everyone seemed to accept his answer and tried his hardest to stay interested in the conversations going on around him. He didn’t expect that David would confront him later that night.

 *****

Everyone was already on the bus that was headed to the airport. Archie was packing up the rest of his things that were lying around on the bus when David grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back the isle to the back lounge area. “Cook, what…?”

David closed the partition and turned back to Archie. “Look, I don’t know what’s going on, but I’ve known you long enough to know when something is bothering you.”

“I…”

“And don’t tell me that it’s just because this is the end of the tour.”

Archie gasped, taken aback by David’s insistence. “I wasn’t going to.” He pulled his arm out of David’s grip and created a little distance between them. “It’s nothing to be…” he started, but the look on David’s face made the words stop. He looked genuinely upset. “Um… are _you_ ok?”

“Do you know you’re my best friend?”

“Huh?” Archie was clearly not following David right now. How did that have anything to do with what they were talking about.

“You are. I know that I’ve known the other guys a lot longer than I have you, and they’re great. But you and I? I don’t know. We just… we click.”

                “Oh.” Archie felt his chest tighten at David’s confession. It was more than he ever expected to hear. “Well, you’re my best friend too.” It was true. Archie had never had a friend like David. All feelings aside; he was a great person, and Archie knew that he’d always be there for him and vice versa. They’d bonded in the beginning and their friendship had grown beautifully despite underlying feelings.

                “You’ve acted differently all day, man. Then on stage, when we were goofing around, you didn’t get into it like you normally do. I can’t help but trace it back to last night.”

                Archie paled. “Huh?”

                “I honestly don’t remember what happened after the party, and I want you to tell me if I said or did something stupid and out of line.”

                “Why do you think you did something stupid?”

                “I don’t know,” David tried to explain despite his exasperation. “I hope I didn’t. I’m asking because I want to make sure that the reason you seem upset isn’t because of something I did.”

                A warm smile formed on Archie lips and he shook his head. “You didn’t do anything stupid or out of line. I just…” He took a second to think of something believable. “You know once we get home, I’ve got to have that meeting with Mom and I’m still not too sure about it.” He hated being untruthful to David, but he couldn’t really explain to him what happened the night before. It would be awkward and David would probably flip out because he didn’t put an end to it sooner. Besides that, what he said wasn’t exactly a lie either. He did have to meet up with his mom and it was bothering him.

                David let go of the breath he was holding. “Oh thank God. I was freaking out over this you know.”

                Archie couldn’t help his laughter at how relieved David looked. “Really?”

                “Yes! I don’t normally get plastered because I know when I do, I tend to be weird.”

                “And a little more touchy than normal,” Archie teased and watched the mortified look that appeared on David’s face.

                “Oh no.”

                “I should have never let you in on the secret that I am ticklish.” He laughed when David covered his face with his hands and mumbled a quick apology. “It’s ok. I’ll just learn to stay clear of you when you’re drunk.”

                The rest of the ride went smoothly. Archie felt a lot better with the knowledge that David didn’t remember what they’d done after they’d gone back to his hotel room. It would be his little secret. 

*****

                 Two days after they arrived home, Archie met with his mom at a nice restaurant where they could have privacy. He got there before she did, so he ordered their drinks and waited at their table in a secluded corner until she arrived. When she did, he stood up to greet her and was surprised when she grabbed him and hugged him tightly, whispering in his ear about how much she’d missed him.

                “Gosh…” he mumbled when she finally pulled away. He politely pulled her chair out for her before taking his own seat. “I’ve missed you too, Mom.”

                She sat there, smiling at him from across the table. “You look good.”

                “Uh, thanks.”

                “I heard your band is doing well.”

                “Yeah,” Archie replied with a proud smile. “We just celebrated our first platinum record.”

                “That’s great.” She picked up her drink and took a sip.

                Despite that she was his mother and they’d talked on the phone a couple of times recently, Archie still felt really awkward in her presence. “How’s Dad?”

                “He’s well,” She shifted uncomfortably in her chair. “Been busy with a new program for teens.”

                “Oh yeah? What kind of program?”

                “Ah, just a program for confused teenagers. You know what it was like being a teen. It’s hard.”

                Archie’s eyes narrowed as she looked away from him. “Does he know you’re here?”

                “He doesn’t.” She smiled up as the waitress came by with their menus. “Let’s not talk about your father, ok?”

                “Ok. That’s fair, I guess. But Mom, we need to get one thing clear before this goes any further.” He continued as she nodded in agreement. “I’m not going to change. I’m still me. I’m still gay.”

                She cringed slightly, but nodded. “I know.”

                “Ok then.”

                They talked all through dinner and Archie soon felt good about where they stood with each other. She was willing to accept his sexuality and he would keep in touch. They were halfway through dessert when Archie’s phone vibrated with a text message. He took a second to check it, smiling when he saw it was from David, and he was just checking in to make sure things were going well.

                “Something important?”

                “Oh. No, it was just Cook.”

                “Cook?”

                “Um, David, my roommate. He’s the guy who invited me to join the band.”

                “I see,” she said with a smile. “The way your eyes lit up, I thought he might be someone special to you.”

                Archie’s eyes grew wide at his mother’s bold statement. He was still trying to get used to this side of her. He still wasn’t entirely sure what had caused this change. All she’d said on the subject was that she missed him and if embracing his sexuality meant having him in her life then she would. His father apparently wasn’t happy with it, but as long as she kept it on the down low he didn’t care. “Um, well…he is special to me. He’s my best friend.”

                “That’s nice, honey.”

                “Yeah. Maybe you could meet him sometime.”

                “I think I would like that. Tell me more about him,” she encouraged with a knowing smile.

                So, he did. Eventually, he finished telling her how great David was and about all the things that they’d done since they met in New Mexico. Then, after she pried a little more, it was like a floodgate opened and everything thing just came pouring out. Of course he left out small details because this was, after all, his mother he was talking to. It felt good to finally tell someone about the feelings he’d been keeping to himself. Now that they were out, perhaps he wouldn’t have such a hard time with them. Maybe they would be easier to push aside. 

*****

                 Archie went home later that night with a heart full of glee. He felt so much better knowing that he and his mom were on good terms. As he was walking up the steps to the apartment that would be their home for just a few more weeks, the door opened and David was saying goodbye to someone. As he got closer he saw a dark haired man stepping on to the landing with David right behind him. He smiled as the man noticed him. “Uh, Hi.”

                “Hello,” the man said with a friendly smile. “You must be Archie.”

                Archie laughed nervously. “Yeah…”

                “Arch, this is Ian.” He smiled at Ian as he stepped to the side to let Archie by.

                “Oh, nice to meet you, Ian,” Archie said as they briefly shook hands.

                As Archie went inside, David leaned in and said, “I’ll be in, in just a minute,” before closing the door.

                A few moments passed and finally David came back inside, smiling brightly. “So how was the visit with your mom?” He asked while plopping down on the chair across from the sofa where Archie sat.

                “It was nice,” Archie replied with a smile. “Mom really surprised me.”

                “So she’s ok with you being you now?”

                “Well, I don’t know if she’s really ok with it, but she’s accepting it.”

                “That’s great, Arch! I’m happy to hear that.”

                “Yeah…” Archie chewed on his lower lip. “So uh, Ian?”

                David grinned. “Met him a couple of months ago. He’s a photographer.” He studied the blank look on Archie’s face for a moment before continuing. “We’ve talked via text and phone for a few weeks and finally got to go out tonight.”

                “Oh…” He’d thought that might have been the case, but he wasn’t sure. Their love lives seemed to be one thing that he and David never discussed a lot. The sudden nausea he felt made him that much more thankful for that fact. “That’s cool. Did you have a good time?”

                “Yeah. He’s pretty fun to hang out with. We might go out again sometime,” he said with a shrug.

 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Much to Archie’s dismay, that was not the last time he saw Ian. In fact, over the next few months, he saw him a lot as David tended to invite him to everything that they did, including band rehearsals and recording sessions. None of the others seemed to be bothered by his presence, so Archie tried not to act as though he hated him. Of course, that wasn’t too hard considering he really _didn’t_ hate him. It turned out that Ian was a pretty cool guy himself.

Even though he was two years younger, he and David shared a lot of things in common; much like Archie and David did. The only difference was Ian’s personality was the complete opposite of Archie’s. He was more like David in that respect. That fact in itself baffled Archie. Wouldn’t it get boring?

However, it was clear that David and Ian were on the road to a lasting relationship. Naturally, no one on the outside knew about them. Ian’s career as a photographer paid off in their situation. Everyone just assumed that he worked for the band and they didn’t say otherwise. If only they knew about how many times a week he slept over at David and Archie’s new house. That was another thing that was hard for Archie to ignore. Ian was there almost as much as he was.

The first time that Ian stayed over, Archie had been blissfully unaware when got up for his morning workout. He’d gone to bed early while David and Ian were still watching some pointless movie that he just couldn’t get interested in. He was in the process of making breakfast when Ian stumbled groggily into the kitchen wearing a pair of shorts that he was certain belonged to his roommate.

“Oh. Hey, Archie,” the man said while opening the refrigerator and pulling out the jug of orange juice, “didn’t expect you to be up already.”

After the initial shock wore of, Archie cleared his throat and flipped the pancake that was starting to burn. “I’m always up early,” he replied politely. “I didn’t know you were still here. Do you like pancakes?” He didn’t bother waiting for Ian’s reply before he started mixing another batch of batter.

“I do.” Ian reached around Archie to grab a glass from the cupboard. “Excuse me.”

Archie nodded and stepped to the side. He tried to ignore that the man was milling around in the kitchen like it was his own house and went about tending to the food on the electric griddle until David finally trudged into the room.

He went straight to Ian who had hopped up on a barstool to drink his juice. “Good morning,” he whispered gruffly into the dark-haired man’s ear. “Did you sleep well?”

Archie’s grip on the spatula became tighter as he witnessed the couple share a ‘good morning’ kiss. Unfortunately, every time he saw them kiss, he was reminded of how good David’s lips had felt against his own and his jealousy flared up again.

“Like a baby,” Ian replied with a smile.

That, of course, made David smile brightly before he walked over to the coffee pot which was on the countertop next to the griddle. “G’morning, Arch.”

“Morning,” Archie mumbled without taking his eyes off of the griddle. “You’re up early.” Archie was used to having to drag David out of his room in order to eat breakfast before it got cold, and even then he sometimes ended up putting it away for him to eat later.

“Yeah,” David replied with a proud smirk as he poured himself a cup of coffee. “Got to sleep early.”

“Breakfast is almost ready.” Archie informed, hoping that he didn’t sound as cold as he suddenly felt. His mood had gone from good to bad in the span of ten minutes.

“Smells good,” Ian said from his perch on the barstool.

David winked at Archie who had just looked up before turning back to his guest. “Archie makes the best pancakes ever. You won’t be able to eat just one.”

*****

Honestly, Archie was sure that his jealousy towards Ian would go away, and with it, he hoped his feelings for David would go away too. But alas, they did not. It got to the point that he couldn’t concentrate on the music when Ian was around.

Neal got irritated with him quite frequently. He could tell by the way the guitarist would sneer whenever he screwed up or how he would stomp off after a rehearsal that he felt was not up to par. Andy and Kyle just gave him funny looks because most of the time he was messing up on simple things that should have come naturally to him. David, however, didn’t seem to be paying attention to his mistakes. He was perfectly content with playing the same song over and over until they got it right just as long as rehearsals ended on time. Then there was Daphne. She didn’t say anything, but she watched Archie with concern during almost every practice, as if she were anticipating his next screw up.

Eventually Neal reached his breaking point and everyone saw it coming. David shot a worried glance towards Archie just as Neal lost his cool. “What the fuck is your problem lately, Archuleta? Play the damn thing right or get the hell out. I don’t have time for this fucking shit.”

Archie didn’t make any effort to defend his self. He merely got up and walked out of the room. As the door slammed behind him, he could hear more shouting inside the room. This time it was David, and he was yelling at Neal. He hesitated by the door for a moment before he finally left. Of course, he didn’t get too far before he heard the door slam once more and footsteps began following him down the hallway.

“Archie, wait.”

He heard David’s words but he didn’t stop. Instead, he kept walking towards the exit.

“Archie,” David pleaded as he got close enough to him to grab his arm. He was alarmed when Archie turned to him, and he saw the shimmer of tears in his eyes. “Arch! Dude! Neal was just being an ass. It’s all good.”

“Thanks for sticking up for me in there,” Archie said in a soft, surprisingly calm voice. He felt that was the least he could say seeing as how David just stood up to Neal who was their entire reason for being where they were.

“Hey, it’s no problem. Neal had no right to go off like that.”

“No. Actually he did,” Archie disagreed. “I’ve been terrible lately. I’m surprised he held off as long as he did.”

David stood there for a moment just looking at his friend, trying to assess the situation. “What’s going on, Arch? Are you ok?”

“I’m tired, Cook. I think I’m just going to go home and sleep for a little while.”

“Do you want me to come with you?”

Archie felt the threat of tears stinging at the back of his eyes, and he wished more than ever that he had taken a risk and told David how he felt when he had the chance. “Nah. I’ll be ok.”

He was gone before David had a chance to say any more, so with a heavy sigh, David went back into the studio where everyone else was starting practice back up again.

*****

When Archie arrived home, he found Ian already there. He was sitting in the living room with a bunch of proofs spread out over the coffee table. He looked up when he heard Archie. “Hey, Archie! Come here. I want to show you something.”

“O-ok.” Archie walked a little closer to Ian and peered over his shoulder at the photographs on the table. There were several candid shots of the band. “What are those for?”

“Nothing really. I just felt like snapping some pictures of you guys while you worked. What do you think?”

“They’re nice,” Archie replied honestly as his eyes were drawn to one of him with Daphne and David on either side of him watching as he played. He remembered that moment. He was playing a new melody that he’d come up with during practice a few weeks earlier. “Is there any way I could get a copy of that one?” he asked, pointing at the picture.

“Sure,” Ian picked it up and handed it to him. “Just take this one. I have the digital version saved.”

“Oh. Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it. I was thinking about starting a scrapbook.”

“A scrapbook?”

“Yeah. Since I’ll be touring with you guys in a few months. I figured I could occupy my free time with a project.”

“Oh,” Archie turned his attention back to the pictures. “I didn’t realize you were going.”

“I didn’t either. I just got the ok from your tour manager this morning.”

“I’m sure Cook is thrilled about that.”

“He will be. We talked about it a few weeks ago, but I haven’t told him that I already asked.”

Archie forced a smile despite the sick feeling in his stomach. “It will be a nice surprise.”

He stuck around for a few more minutes of chatting and looking at photos then Archie excused himself to go to his room where he crashed onto his bed and buried his face in his pillow. It was going to be a long tour.

*****

David arrived home about an hour and a half later. Ian was still there, but he’d fallen asleep. David grinned when he saw him lying there looking peaceful and calm. He leaned over the back of the sofa and reached out to push a lock of stray hair from his forehead. “Wakey-wakey,” he whispered as his hand brushed over his boyfriend’s cheek.

A grin spread over Ian’s lips and he slowly opened his eyes. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

Ian sat up and David hopped over the back of the sofa to sit next to him. They shared a short kiss before David drew back to ask him how long he’d been there. “A few hours.”

“Where is Archie?”

“I think he’s in bed. He said he was tired.”

“Yeah. That’s what he told me. I’m kind of worried about him.”

“Why?” Ian gave him a confused look.

“He’s been acting strange.” David leaned back against the sofa. “He says he’s just tired, but I think there might be something else. I should talk to him when he gets up.”

“Yeah, you should,” Ian agreed. “But in the meantime I have some great news.”

David looked up as the younger man grinned mischievously and moved to straddle his legs. Their hands immediately entwined as he settled in David’s lap. “Oh yeah?”

“Mm hmm.”

“What news do you have?”

“I am going on tour with you.” He smiled triumphantly as David’s eyes grew wide. “Your tour manager gave me the ok this morning.”

“Oh my God!” David exclaimed with a beaming smile. “That’s fantastic!”

“Yeah,” Ian agreed. “You just can’t wait to get me in one of those little bunks.”

David smirked. “That’ll be fun.”

“I’m ready to go now,” Ian informed before leaning in to capture David’s lips with his own causing David to moan softly and slide his arms around his waist.

*****

Archie looked up at the clock. He had been sitting in his room for the past two hours debating with his self about what he needed to do. He only had a few options. He really didn’t like either one, but he knew he had to do something. He couldn’t very well go on living the way he had been.

Finally, he decided what he was going to do. He just needed to talk to a few people before he could let David know. He got up and headed downstairs.

That probably wasn’t a good idea considering when he reached the bottom of the stairs, he was met with the sight of David and Ian on the couch making out. It really wasn’t anything new. They did it more often than he liked to think about. He rolled his eyes and walked on towards the front door. “Gosh, don’t you guys ever get tired of acting like teenagers?”

David broke away from Ian’s mouth, looking around at Archie who just grabbed his keys from the dish next to the door. "Hey, where are you going?"

"I need to go talk to Neal."

David turned his attention back to Ian as Archie went out the door, slamming it shut as he did. "See?"

*****

Neal, Daphne, and Archie sat at the bar in Neal's kitchen. Neal's mouth was hanging open in shock with the news that Archie had just given them. "Dude, if this is because of what happened today during practice..."

"It's not," Archie reassured him. "It's for personal reasons that I don't want to go into right now."

"But what about the tour?"

"I really don't think it will be that hard to find a new keyboardist. You can probably find on that's as good as or even better than me. The songs are not hard to learn."

Neal gave Archie an incredulous look as he took a sip of his beer. "You underestimate yourself, Little D."

"Maybe."

"Where are you gonna go?"

"I don't really know for sure. I was thinking about Nashville. It’s nice there, and I like it."

"Have you told Dave?" Neal noticed the way Archie's eyes were downcast and he nervously played with the braided wristband that he wore. "You haven't. Have you?"

"Not yet," Archie confirmed. "But I'm going to; soon. Then I'll tell everyone else. I just...You're, ya know, kind of the leader and I knew you'd understand."

"Fuck, Little D. I don't get it at all. I don't get you. You were fine and then one day you just changed. Did something happen?" He studied the younger man for a moment. "You're not like, dying or some shit, are you?"

Archie nearly laughed at Neal's seriousness. Sometimes he felt like he could be. It might hurt less. "No. I'm just tired of this, Neal. Maybe the music business really isn't for me."

Then Daphne who had been quiet during the whole thing stood up. She grabbed Archie's arm and pulled on him. "I need to talk to you for a minute."

Archie looked to Neal for help, but he just shrugged and lifted the beer bottle back to his lips while Daphne nearly dragged him to the back porch. "Ow, Daph, what?"

"This has nothing to do with the music, does it?" She crossed her arms and gave him a pointed stare.

"I don't know why you think that," he stated with determination. "It has everything to do with it."

"You love music, Archie. I know you do. I see it in you when we perform. You're so passionate about it. There is no way you would give it all up because you’re tired.”

"I need a break."

"You need to stop lying."

Archie gasped in horror, affronted at her accusation. "I'm...I'm not..."

"Do you think no one notices?"

"Notices what?"

"The longing looks, the sneaking glances, the jealousy raging in your eyes whenever he’s affectionate towards Ian."

Archie thought he was going to hyperventilate if she continued, but he didn't know what to say; didn't know how to argue with such blatant truth. Was he that transparent? Did the others notice too? Did David notice? He'd thought he hid it well.

"Archie, you need to tell him."

Tears sprung to his eyes and he almost staggered into the chair behind him. "I," he began shaking his head as his arms folded around his own waist. "I can't."

Daphne knelt down in front of him and placed a hand on his knee. "Why?"

"B-because." He sniffled. "He's happy. Ian is... They... They love each other."

Looking down, Daphne realized her own disregard to the feelings of the other men.

"I'm sorry, Daph. I just. I don't see any other way." He sobbed. "I know...I know it seems like I always run from my problems, but this time I really do need to get away. It hurts too much."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

David and Ian were in the kitchen making homemade pizza and a tossed salad for dinner when Archie finally arrived home. David looked up from the pizza that he was layering with toppings. "Hey, Arch. Hungry? We didn't know what your plans were so we decided to go ahead and start diner without you."

"Oh," Archie said as he leaned against the door frame. "It's ok. I'm supposed to meet Daphne for dinner a little later."

"You sure? It's going to be good," David taunted while pointing to the pizza in front of him.

"I'm sure." Archie smiled softly. "By the way, I'm sorry about the way I acted earlier. I just...I've been frustrated lately. I shouldn't have taken it out on you guys."

"It's ok." Ian was the first to speak and then David agreed, telling Archie that is wasn't a big deal.

"Cook, do you have a few minutes? I have something to tell you."

David furrowed his brow, noticing the serious look on Archie's face. He glanced over at Ian who nodded and told him to go on; he could finish dinner by his self. So David laid what was left of the pepperoni down and wiped his hands on the towel that was lying nearby. "Ok." He grinned at Archie before following him into the living room. "What's up?"

"I was just over talking to Neal and Daphne about my plans. I wanted to tell Neal and get everything settled with him before I told you."

"Something wrong?"

"I'm...I don't really know how to explain it, Cook.” Archie felt his heart thumping against his chest as dread washed over him. “I'm leaving the band."

To say he was surprised would have been an understatement. David's mouth fell open and his eyes grew wide. "What?"

"I know it's lousy timing, but I'm pretty confident that Neal will find a replacement without a problem. Please don’t hate me for this,” he gushed as he turned his head so that he didn’t have to face the older man.

David was still standing there stock still and in utter shock. "But...but why?"

Archie shrugged. "I wish I had a good reason, Cook. The only thing I know is that I am exhausted and it’s affecting how I perform. I don't think I'm cut out for this kind of career."

"But I thought you loved music."

"I do," Archie replied miserably. "Just not this side of it. I feel burnt out and I don’t want to go back out on the road."

David sat down on the sofa. It made no sense to him. They’d had so much fun on the last tour. Archie had loved traveling. "Come on, man. Isn’t there anything I can do or say to make you change your mind? Arch, the band just won't be the same without you."

Regretfully, Archie shook his head as he sat down next to David. "I don't think so."

David really wanted to argue, but it seemed as though Archie had already given it a lot of thought and he wouldn't be able to sway him. If there was anything he’d learned about Archie, it was that once he set his mind to something, it was awful hard to get him to change it. "What's going to happen when Neal and I get into stupid arguments?"

"Daph will take care of it, I'm sure."

"I'll miss having you with us on tour."

"Look on the bright side here, Cook. You'll have Ian with you. By the time it gets going, you won't even notice I'm gone."

David sent him an incredulous look. "What if the person who replaces you is a jerk?"

Archie laughed lightly at David's question. "I don't know."

"Well at least I'll get to tell you all about it when I get home. You know; remind you of what you're missing."

Archie's smile faltered, and he looked away for a moment, preparing his self for the next part. He didn't exactly want to tell David that he was planning on moving out, mostly because when they'd got the place they'd made a deal to go half and half on the payments. Even though they were making steady money, the house payment along with utilities was still an overwhelming amount. "Um, there's something else I need to tell you."

David groaned, not liking the solemn look that Archie was giving him at all. "Why do I get the feeling that this one is going to be worse than the last?"

"I'm moving out."

*****

The conversation following that statement was long and hard. David wanted to know why he'd decided on such a sudden change and asked a thousand questions; all of which Archie answered with vague responses. It got a little heated at one point because David was furious at Archie for throwing it all at him at once and for backing out of their deal, but then David quickly wised up and got over that when he realized that not only was he losing a roommate but also his best friend. That hurt a lot worse than not having a second income to help with all the finances. He could find a new roommate if it came down to desperate times, but replacing his best friend? That would be impossible.   

Afterwards, Archie left to meet Daphne as he'd planned while David went back to the kitchen where Ian was still working on dinner.

"Everything ok?" Ian asked in concern once a devastated looking David returned to the kitchen.

"Define ok." He mumbled as he sat down on a barstool next to where Ian was finishing up the salad.

Ian remained quiet, not really sure what to say since David hadn't offered up any details yet. He remained that way until he put all the produce back in the refrigerator and covered the bowl of salad with plastic wrap to wait for the pizza to get done baking. At that point David still hadn't said anything more. He simply sat there staring at the marble countertop, lost in thought. Ian gently put his hands on his shoulders and massaged lightly, wanting to help him relax. "What's wrong?"

"Archie just informed me that not only is he quitting the band, but also that he's moving halfway across the country."

Ian furrowed his brow and leaned in, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. "Oh baby," he murmured, realizing what a huge blow that must have been. "I'm so sorry."

David reached up to place his hand over one of Ian's. "Thanks."

The two of them talked for a little while and soon David was convinced that it wasn't really that big of a deal and they would all move on. It wasn't like he wouldn't be able to talk to him on the phone or via e-mail or whatever. "You're right," he said as he and Ian sat at the kitchen table eating pizza and salad. "It's not like I'll never see him again. It's just a big shock, you know? He’s like family to me now."

Ian nodded his head, chewing thoughtfully on his bite of pizza. "Did he say why? I mean I talked to him this morning and he never mentioned a thing that might have suggested he wasn't planning to continue with the band."

"No. I have no idea what's going on with him. I know there is something wrong, but he won't tell me anything other than he's tired." David used his fork to cut off another bite of pizza as he continued with his thought. "And that I don't get either. I understand the exhaustion. We've been none stop for about 2 years now, but it's never been enough to make me want to quit doing what I love. I know Archie loves what we do. He's said so before."

"Maybe he really just can't handle it like you do."

David shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe. I just wish he would have talked to me about it before making a decision."

*****

The next few weeks flew by rather quickly. Archie and Neal broke the news to Monty, Andy and Kyle and then to their record label. There were a few issues that needed to be taken care of legally because of contracts that had been signed, but it really wasn’t that big of a deal considering Archie was willing to cut his losses. He just wanted to get away from it all with as few hurt feelings as possible.

Archie then flew to Nashville and spent about a week there looking for something that he liked. When he finally found a nice apartment, he got everything settled and went back to Los Angeles to begin the process of moving.

David insisted on staying at home to help Archie pack. “I still don’t get why you have to leave,” he stated out of the blue while they were finishing up and he was stretching a piece of packing tape over a box top. “I mean, quitting the band? Yeah, that’s one thing, but moving so far away… Why?”

Archie paused his sorting through their DVD collection to look up at him. “It’s just something I have to do.”

“So you have said. That still doesn’t mean I understand it.”

“Maybe someday you will.”

David tossed the roll of tape to the side and picked up the box that he’d just packed. He didn’t say another word. Instead, he took the last two boxes out to Archie’s new Avalanche. When he returned, he leaned against the doorway and watched Archie finish closing up the small box that he’d put his few DVDs in.

“I think this is it,” Archie said as he walked over to where David stood, carrying the box with him.

David nodded and he took the box from Archie and set it on the stand next to the door. “So, I guess this is goodbye?”

Archie nodded. “Yeah. I guess it is.”

“You’ll call when you get to your hotel?”

“Of course.”

David sighed, realizing that there was nothing left to say and pulled him into a tight embrace. “This really sucks man. I’ve gotten so used to you being around.”

Archie held onto him, trying not to let his emotions get the best of him. He really didn’t want to say goodbye to him. The past few years had been the best of his life and he knew that it had all happened because of David. He didn’t want to think of where he’d be had he not met him that night in Albuquerque. “I’m going to miss you,” he said softly.

 *****

It was around ten o’clock when Ian got there that night. He found David sitting on the back porch with a half eaten bag of potato chips and an open bottle of beer on the table next to where he was lounging with Dublin across his lap. “Hey, babe,” Ian said with a smile. “I see that Archie got out of here ok.”

“Yeah,” David replied as Ian joined him on the lounge chair. “He left about six hours ago.”

“So…” Ian ventured. “How are you?”

“I’m alright. It’s just quiet around here now. Poor Dubs is lost though.”

Ian looked down at the dog as David scratched his head. “How on Earth did you decide who got custody of him?”

“Archie’s new complex doesn’t allow pets.”

“Well, I guess that worked out huh?”

“Yeah. How was your day?”

Ian grimaced. “It was ok. There is nothing I hate more than a snotty celebrity though.”

David grinned and started to say something in return, but his phone began to ring, interrupting them. Ian picked it up from the table, glancing at the caller ID as he handed it to David. “Archie.” Of course David already knew that from the customized ringtone. Ian snuggled back against him and started petting Dublin while David talked to Archie for a few minutes. When they hung up, he looked back up at his boyfriend. “He made it ok?”

“Yeah. He drove halfway and is spending the night in a hotel. Gonna head back out in the morning.” He leaned his head against Ian’s and closed his eyes. “Monty called a little while ago. We’re not starting auditions until next week.”

“Does that mean you have this week free?” Ian asked with a hopeful grin.

David smiled at the connotation in Ian’s voice. “Yeah. Yeah, I guess it does.”

“Good.”

“Did you have something in mind?”

“Oh, maybe a couple of things,” Ian said mischievously as he got up from the lounge chair, taking David by the hand as he did. “We can start tonight.”

Dublin yelped and jumped down, his paws pattering against the concrete deck as he went through the open sliding glass doors while David got up to follow Ian back into the house. “I think someone is feeling a little frisky this evening,” David said as they started up the stairs towards his bedroom.         

*****

David noticed as the weeks went by, little things that he missed; One of them being Archie’s amazing breakfasts. No matter what he and Ian tried, they could not replicate his pancakes. After the fifth try, David picked up the phone and called Archie, whining about how they couldn’t make them as good as his. Archie had laughed and told him to replace the milk with buttermilk.

Then when they finally went on tour, it was weird looking across the aisle in the middle of the night and seeing someone that was not Archie in the bunk adjacent to his. The fans constantly asked him about Archie, and they wanted to know when he would be back. It broke David’s heart to tell them that he wasn’t sure if he would be back. The new Also, in the beginning, it was nice having Ian with him because whenever something went wrong or he and Neal squabbled, Ian was there to keep him sane. However, as the weeks dragged on, David learned that as much as he cared for Ian, they were, in fact, a little too much alike. It took living in such tight quarters for them to realize that.

“I think I’m going to go home for a few days,” Ian told David as they lay in a hotel bed, relaxing in the aftermath of _making up_.

David glanced down at his lover whose head was resting on his chest while he threaded his fingers through his dark hair. “Because we fought?”

Ian lifted his head and turned slightly to face David. “I just think we need some space.” He leaned in and gave him a soft kiss. “You need some you time, and I need some me time. Don’t you think?”

“Yeah,” David said with a sigh. “You’re probably right. It was stupid of us to fight over something so trivial.”

“Well at least we’re disagreeing on something. All couples have to clash once in a while, right?” David chuckled at the face that Ian made and pulled him up for another kiss, shifting slightly as the younger man moved to lay on top of him murmuring, “I love you.”


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Archie settled quite well in Nashville. He found a job with a small record company doing demo recordings and playing keys in a studio band. It was enough for him. He didn't need the fame and fortune that came with being a platinum recording artist.

The apartment that he lived in was small and quaint; just perfect for him. In addition to that, it was only a few blocks away from where he was working.

He was busy recording a demo for an aspiring writer when his cell phone started vibrating in his pocket. He normally didn't take it into the recording booth with him, but he was expecting a phone call sometime that day. Actually he'd been expecting it all day. He was about ready to give up at that point. He grinned and motioned for Chris, the sound tech, to stop the recording.

"Hey!" He said as he answered the phone, already knowing who it was. "It's about time you called."

"I'm sorry. Unlike someone, I am busy doing sound checks and other important things to prepare for a concert," replied the teasing voice on the other end of the line.

"I'm busy too, thank you very much."

"Yeah? What are you doing?"

"Recording a demo, actually. It's not bad. If you guys weren't such hardcore rockers, you might even consider it."

"Ha ha, Archuleta."

Archie smiled and sat down on the stool behind him. "So how have you been? Everyone well?"

"I've been doing alright. The band is great. Dublin, on the other hand, misses you like crazy."

"Aww, I miss him too. You'll have him with you tonight, right?"

"Absolutely!" David replied. "By the way, security knows that you're coming to the show. They're supposed to keep any rabid fans away."

"Cook, I'm not going to get mobbed."

"Hey, you never know. I also told them to make sure you were let backstage. Not like they wouldn't let a former band member back there, but you never know with some people."

"Thanks," Archie replied.

They talked for a few more minutes before hanging up with the promise to see each other later that night at the Anthemic's show.

Chris was staring at him with a piercing glare when he looked back up. "What?" Archie asked, getting up from the stool and stepping out of the booth.

"Who was that?"

"It was Cook."

"Oh," Chris said with an arched brow. "Old band mate, huh?"

"Yeah." Archie slid into the chair next to the one Chris was in. "So have you decided about tonight?"

"I just did," Chris replied.

"And?" Archie gave him a confused look while waiting on his answer.

"I think I'll go with you."

"Great! Lets finish this up so we can get out of here. I want to get home in time to shower and change before we head over to the arena."          

*****

The concert was a blast. Archie had always loved the vibes he got when he was onstage with them, but watching from the audience; just seeing them in their element was just as exhilarating. Then without warning, David and Daphne singled him out in the crowd and invited him onstage to sing a song with them.

Afterwards, he grabbed Chris by the arm and dragged him to the corner of the stage where he was able to talk to one of the security guards that had been posted there specifically to keep an eye on him. They were then led backstage.

"Archie!!!" Daphne was the first to see him. She squealed and ran over to him, practically jumping on him as she gave him the tightest hug that he'd ever had. "Oh my God. I've missed you! That was so fun! Wasn’t it?”

Archie stared, eyes wide in surprise as she finally let go of him. "Gee Daph, I've only been gone for a couple months."

"Long enough," she replied with a pout before looking at the guy standing next to him. "Who's this?"

"Oh. Um...Sorry..." He said with a sheepish grin before introducing them.

Daphne smirked and stepped aside as David approached struggling with the happy terrier in his arms.

"Oh my gosh! Dubs!" Archie's face lit up as David handed the wriggling ball of fur over. "How's my boy?"

David smiled. "He nearly broke the door on his crate trying to get out when he saw you."

"Awww, did you miss me?" Archie asked, hugging the dog to him, loving the excited licks he was receiving.

Everyone just kind of stood back and watched with amused faces as the two were reunited. Finally, Archie put him down and he scampered off to find his favorite chew toy. Then the rest of the band greeted Archie with hugs, and he was introduced to the new keyboardist, Michael.

Soon, the only one who hadn't smothered him with 'greetings' was Cook. He was standing to the side just waiting for his turn even though he was the one who made sure Archie would be there. He smiled when Archie finally turned back to him with a glowing smile. "Hey."

Archie grinned and moved to give him a quick, friendly hug. "Hey, Cook."

"Missed you, man."

"We just talked a few hours ago."

"I know, but it's not the same."

When Archie pulled back, he noticed David was looking at Chris. “I’m sorry. Cook, this is Chris. Chris, Cook.”

David hesitated for a second, but then reached out to shake the man’s hand. “Chris…”

“Hi. It’s nice to meet you. You guys sounded awesome tonight.”

“Thanks.” David then turned back to Archie. “So I was thinking we could maybe go somewhere and grab dinner? If you want.”

“Oh…um…” he looked at Chris. “Are you…?

“Actually, why don’t you go ahead? I’ll take a cab back to my place and um, see you tomorrow?” Chris interrupted.

“Are you sure?” Archie asked.

“Yeah. I’m sure.” Chris gave David crooked smile. “You guys need to catch up.”

Archie furrowed his brow as Chris leaned in to give him a quick hug. “Well, I guess I’ll see you in the morning then. Thanks for coming with me.”

“No problem. I had fun.” He tossed a look in David’s direction. “Again, it was nice to meet you and awesome job tonight.”

David nodded and said goodbye as Chris turned to leave, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he left the backstage area. “So where do you want to go?”

“Um…aren’t the other’s coming?”

David shook his head. “Nah, we’ll catch up with them after dinner.”

“Ok. Well, I know this little place on Broadway. They have good bar food if you’re in the mood for that.”

David grinned. “When am I not in the mood for that? Do they have good music?”

“Nashville is overflowing with good music,” Archie said, giving him a look that insinuated he was crazy for even asking.

“Alright then. Let’s go.”        

*****

Once they ordered their food and were seated at a corner table, Archie looked at Cook with a questioning gaze. “You look upset.”

“I do?”

“How is Ian?”

David shrugged. “He’s well. I talked to him this morning.”

“I thought he was touring with you.”

“He is. We just uh… he took a few days to go back home.”

Archie studied David for a moment. He seemed fine when he'd talked to him on the phone earlier, but this evening he seemed a little distracted, distant even. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah," David replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "Yeah. It's fine. We just needed some time apart."

"Oh," Archie said with a small chuckling. "Learning to live together in such tight quarters can be difficult to get used to sometimes."

That's when David groaned. "You have no idea. Lately we fight over the dumbest shit. I had no problems adjusting to you guys. It feels pretty bad when I'm having issues living with my own boyfriend." He picked at the chicken wings on the plate in front of him before going on to tell Archie about their most recent squabble. "But anyway, enough about me. What's new with you?"

Archie was somewhat relieved that David changed the subject. It wasn't that he didn't care about his friend's issues with his significant other; it was just hard for him to sit there and listen to him rattle on about his love life when he was still trying to get over his own feelings. Sure, months had passed and he hadn't been subjected to being with him every day, but that hadn't kept him from thinking about him. A lot.

“There isn't a whole lot going on, really. I'm just working and I've been writing. I love this place. It's got a nice, I don't know, vibe?"

"That's awesome. So you like doing the demos and stuff?"

"Yeah," Archie said with a nod. "It's enough for me."

David sighed in dissatisfaction. He was hoping Archie hated it and would be thinking about coming back. "You know when we hired Mike, we told it him may be temporary, so if you ever get tired of that, you can always come back."

Archie smiled gratefully. "Aw, thanks. I appreciate that," he said before his smile diminished thanks to the look David was giving him. "Tonight was fun. I missed performing. However, I don't think I'll change my mind anytime soon."

"Well," David began with a shrug while drowning a wing in hot sauce. "Can't blame a guy for hoping. So have you been talking to your mom still?"

"Oh yeah. She calls me quite often. I don't call because I never know when she's available." He explained.

The two of them continued to talk while they ate dinner and then they headed over to the hotel where the rest of the band was staying so they could all hang out.

*****

The following day, Archie went into work, stifling a yawn as he entered the studio. Chris was already there and laughed loudly when he walked through the door. “Late night, Archie?”

"Later than usual," Archie replied while pulling out a chair near where Chris was sitting.

"Did you have a good time?"

Archie smiled. "Oh yeah. It was really nice getting to hang out with them again. We all had breakfast this morning over at their hotel before they had to head out for the next city."

"Cool." Chris went about getting ready to start recording for the day.

"So what did you think?"

"About?"

Archie glanced at the man next to him. "About last night."

"Oh. The concert was awesome. They're really good. You sounded pretty great too you know."

"Thanks. We used to do that song once in a while on the last tour. Cook kind of loves it."

"I have a question about him." Chris informed, causing Archie to look at him expectantly. "He’s gay, isn’t he?"

Archie's mouth fell open and he felt his stomach begin to do flip flops. "What?"

"I'm only asking because I got that kind of vibe from him."

"Really?"

"Yeah, man. Especially where you were concerned."

Archie tilted his head slightly, giving Chris a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Chris shrugged his shoulders grinning as he flipped a few more switches before looking at Archie. "I just got that feeling. I mean he obviously adores you, and then when you introduced me to him, the look he gave me, man... Wow."

"Look?" Archie asked curiously.

"Yeah, it was kind of...possessive?"

"You're probably misreading him. Cook's really cool."

"Maybe, but I think he's into you more than you think."

"You're crazy," Archie argued, refusing to let anything Chris was telling him get his hopes up. He grabbed the lyric sheets that Chris handed him and got up to go into the recording booth. "Besides, he's in a relationship."

"Whatever dude. I'm just telling you what I saw."


	17. Chapter Seventeen

                When they hit the road early the morning after the show in Nashville, Daphne noticed a change in her band mate. David wasn’t as chipper as he normally was. She sat on the chair next to the bus exit watching him stare into space while all the other guys got up to get off the bus for breakfast. She remained silent for a few moments after they were left alone, wondering if he might say something. He didn’t. It just wasn’t like him. “Dave?” She finally attempted to get his attention.

                His eyes met hers as he lifted his head to acknowledge her. “Yeah?”

                “You ok?”

                “Yeah. I’m fine.”

                “You sure? You have barely spoken a word since we left Nashville.”

                David shrugged, got up from his seat, and started to walk back the hallway towards his bunk. “Just thinking.”

                “You going for breakfast?” Daphne asked, raising her voice slightly so that he would hear her in the back of the bus.

                “Yeah,” he yelled back in reply as he put Dublin on a leash so he could take him out before he joined the others.

                Daphne got up from the chair and waited for him by the steps. “So what time does Ian’s flight get in?” She asked when he finally came out, stuffing his wallet into his back pocket.

                “Shit!” He exclaimed, earning him a startled look from Daphne. He held up one hand to shush her when she opened her mouth to question him while he dug in his pocket with the other for his cell phone. “I forgot to call to have someone there to pick him up.”

*****

                Later that evening, the band arrived at their hotel. David went straight to his own suite. A look of relief washed over his face when he saw Ian lounging on the sofa with the TV remote in hand.

                Ian grinned, seeing his boyfriend. “Hey!”

                David set his bags down next to the door and made his way across the room to Ian as he stood. “Hey,” he replied when he reached him. “I’m so sorry,” he apologized as his arms circled around the shorter man.

                “It’s ok,” Ian replied looking into David’s eyes. “I didn’t have to wait long.”

                David closed his eyes for a moment as they hugged, trying to calm himself. He’d been freaking out all day because really? Who forgot about their boyfriend? Feeling a gentle hand on his cheek, he opened his eyes again to see Ian’s concerned stare.

                “You ok, Babe?”

                “Yeah. I just… God, I feel so bad about this morning.”

                “Honey,” Ian said with a small laugh. “Really, it’s no big deal.” He then grinned up at David as his hand remained still, cupping David’s cheek in his palm. “I missed you. Did you miss me?”

                David nodded and gave in, letting Ian claim his lips in a slow kiss. “Mmm,” he whimpered, feeling Ian’s fingers slide into his hair, tugging gently as he deepened their kiss.

                Moments later when they finally parted, David’s hands slid lower, gripping at his boyfriend’s backside as he rested his forehead against Ian’s in an attempt to catch his breath. “Damn…” he whispered breathily making Ian giggle.

                “Told you I missed you.”

                Keeping his eyes closed for a moment longer, David chuckled. “Yeah.”

                Ian stepped back, taking David’s hand as he went. He sat down on the couch and pulled the older man down with him. “How’s the tour been going lately?”

                David moved around until he was lying comfortably against the back of the sofa with Ian in front of him. “It’s been alright. Nothing really changed other than the fact you weren’t here.”

                “Were you bored?”

                David chuckled and raked his fingers through the soft tuft of hair atop Ian’s head. “To tears.”

                “How was Nashville? How is Archie?” He lifted his head to look up at David when he felt his hand still in his hair.

                “It was good. Crowd was amazing,” David finally replied. “Arch is good. He’s keeping busy.”

                “Is he happier?”

                David shrugged. “I don’t know. How was your trip home?”

                Ian furrowed his brow, wondering why David had not said more about his visit with Archie. It was highly unusual for him. Figuring that maybe it hadn’t gone as well as it should have, Ian decided not to push for information. “It was nice. I bought a new camera.”

                “Yeah?”

                “I want to try it out soon. I was hoping maybe you would let me do a private session.”

                “A private session, huh?”

                “Mm Hmm,” Ian said with a grin. “You know how I love photographing you.” He pressed his face into David’s neck. “So hot…”             

*****

                It was later that same week in a hotel bar that Daphne found David sitting alone in a corner nursing what looked like (judging by the empty bottles on the table) his fifth beer. She’d met Ian in the hallway on her way down. He’d told her was turning in for the night because David was obviously in his own little world again.

They’d talked about his behavior lately. The whole band had. No one really knew what was going on with him. It had first come up the day after Ian joined back up with the tour. Ian cornered Daphne and asked her if she knew what was wrong. Of course, she didn’t have a clue. The only thing she could tell him was when the behavior started. That led to him asking her if David and Archie had argued or anything. Daphne then told him about all the events that happened that night. As far as she was aware, nothing negative happened during their stay in Nashville.

                David barely even acknowledged her when she slid into the chair across the table from him. She tilted her head to the side and just stared at him until he finally asked her what she wanted. “Answers.”

                “To what?” David asked with a slight sneer before lifting the bottle back to his lips.

                “You’re acting really strange lately, Dave. I’m worried about you.”

                “I’m fine.”

                “Ian’s worried about you, too.”

                David didn’t reply to that comment. Instead he just looked around the room, obviously trying to ignore her. He felt his heart shatter a little more every time he was in the presence of his boyfriend or when someone mentioned him. Ian was an incredible guy despite the few issues they’d had lately. He put up with David’s career; supported him unconditionally. So why was he having such a difficult time with his new found feelings?

                “Dave, you can talk to me.” She gasped softly when his eyes finally met hers once more. There was a shimmer of tears. “What’s going on?”

                There was a little bit of hesitation on his part before he finally exhaled and mumbled, “I… I think I’ve fallen in love.”

                A smile began to tug at Daphne’s mouth. “And that’s a bad thing? Dave that’s fantastic!” Her smile faded though, as David sat across from her shaking his head. “You don’t think so?”

                “I don’t t know what to think,” he spoke honestly while twirling the now empty bottle around on the table. “I wasn’t expecting it. That’s for damn sure.”

                “That’s the best kind of love, Dave. The kind that sneaks up on you when you least expect it.”

                David sighed heavily. “I don’t know about that, Daph.”

                She studied him for a moment, trying to figure out why he was having such a hard time with being in love. Most people were happy to find someone they could have those feelings for. “Look, Dave. If you’re worried about your feelings not being reciprocated, I can assure you that they are. He adores you.” She reached across the table and took his hand in hers, squeezing gently. “I can tell by the way he looks at you, and how he lights up whenever you walk into the room. That’s love, David. He’s got it bad.”

                David sighed heavily. “I know.”

                “Then why are you here? He’s worried about you. You need to go talk to him. Assure that boy that you’re not about to leave him.”

                David’s eyes grew wide. “What? He thinks…” he trailed off as Daphne nodded her head. “Fuck.”

                “He’s freaking out, but doesn’t know how to talk to you about it.” She tilted her head slightly. “You’ve been out there for a few days. Are you sure there’s nothing else going on?”

                He nodded and began to stand. “Yeah. I uh, I’m going to go talk to Ian. Thanks, Daph.”

                “No problem, sweetie.”

*****

                After a show in Fort Worth, TX, Ian climbed onto the bus and grinned jubilantly as he handed a package to David who was sitting at the table alone. “For you!”

                Carefully and with a curious glance at the younger man, David took the package and began to open it. “What is this?” he asked as he pulled at the brown paper to reveal a large green book that resembled a portfolio.

                “It’s just a little something I’ve been working on,” Ian replied, sliding into the booth next to David and watching anxiously as David opened the book.

                “Oh, wow…” David was literally speechless as he looked at the picture of himself on the very first page of what was obviously a scrapbook. It was one of the pictures that Ian had taken of him during their last break.

                “That’s my favorite picture of you,” Ian said proudly. “Read the inscription.”

                David was already reading it though, and his heart was starting to pound in his chest as tears filled his eyes not for the first time in the past three weeks. The words that Ian had written in the heart-shaped cardstock were so intimate and full of love and admiration. He could barely breathe.

                “Do you like it?” He asked when David failed to say anything. He put his hand on his back, rubbing gently as David nodded his head. He chuckled softly, realizing David’s reaction to his heartfelt dedication. “Oh, baby. I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

                David couldn’t help the laugh that escaped through his tears. How typically him? He looked up at Ian and smiled warmly. “Thank you.”

                “Don’t mention it. I had fun making it.” Ian reached over and turned the page for him. “I started it a while back.”

                David looked down seeing The Anthemic all posing for the camera. That was when he and Ian had just started getting serious. Before everything changed. He blinked back some more tears and flipped the page once more, not allowing his eyes to linger.

                The two of them remained silent as David flipped through the pages; remembering. Finally when he closed the book, he looked back up at Ian. “You’re amazing. You know that?”

                Ian wrinkled his nose and shook his head. “Not as amazing as you,” he commented before leaning closer. “I love you.”

                David smiled fondly; wishing the words that lingered on the tip of his tongue would finally come. However, when they didn’t, he just leaned in, capturing Ian’s lips in a soft kiss that he hoped conveyed his feelings well enough to suffice. Why couldn’t he just say it? Three words. It should be simple: quite simple, really.

                Moments later they were startled apart by a shrieking, “Oh my God! You two! Get a room, already,” from Daphne as she and Andy boarded the bus.

                Ian pulled himself out of his boyfriend’s embrace and straightened himself up on the bench. “Hi, guys.”

                Andy slid into the booth across from them and Daphne joined him as her phone dinged with a text message. “I hope you guys are in the mood for Burger King because that’s where Neal, Kyle, and Mike went for food.”

                “Yeah,” David said with a shrug. “That sounds fine.” He glanced over at Daphne who was beaming as she read her new message and raised a curious brow.

                “It’s Archie,” Daphne said, having realized the glances she was getting not only from David but also from Ian and Andy. “He and Chris are at Tootsies. I’m so jealous.”

                “Tootsies?” Ian asked. That of course sent Andy into a long detailed story about the famous Orchid Lounge in Nashville.

                “Oh. And Archie is there?” Ian asked in disbelief.

                “I’m sure he’s not sampling the spirits,” Andy said with a laugh.

                “Nah,” Daphne interrupted as she continued to text. “He’s there for the music. Chris is trying to get him to sing.”

                “Who is Chris?” Ian asked, feeling really out of the loop. No one had mentioned much about Nashville or Archie since he got back let alone someone named Chris.

                Daphne flipped her phone around to show Ian and David the picture that Archie had just sent of the two of them grinning cheekily in front of the jukebox. “Archie’s guy pal in Nashville. He’s all kinds of cute.”

                Ian nodded, pulling the phone away from her. “He is!”

                “Hey,” David huffed, reaching over and taking the phone out of Ian’s possession and handing it back to Daphne without a second glance at the picture displayed on the screen. “You’re not allowed to drool over other guys when I’m around.”

                Laughter sparkled in Ian’s eyes as he leaned back into the crook of David’s arm. “Are you giving me permission to ogle hot guys when we’re apart?”

                David glared good-humoredly at him. “I don’t think so.”

                “Aww, don’t worry. I only have eyes for you.”

                “You two disgust me,” Daphne said in a teasing tone as she went back to texting.

*****           

                Ian slipped into the bunk with David, curling tightly against his side. “Why did you come to bed so early?” He asked David once he was settled under the covers with him.

                “I just felt tired.”

                “Oh.” He leaned his head on David’s shoulder. “Can I ask you something?”

                “Sure.”

                “Do you think Archie is gay?”

                David’s eyes grew wide and he gave Ian a baffled look. “What? Where did that come from?”

                “Well, I was just wondering. I mean him and that guy, uh, Chris. They looked cozy in the picture he sent Daphne and I just wondered if it was just me getting that vibe.”

                Lifting a hand to rub his tired eyes, David groaned. “I doubt they’re anything but friends.”

                “Well if not, they’d make a cute couple. At least by looking at them together in the picture. Don’t you think?”

                “I don’t know. Look, I’m tired. Can we not talk about this right now?”

                Ian glanced up at him with a somewhat solemn expression. “Ok. Sorry. Get some rest.”

                With an exasperated sigh, David turned slightly to wrap his arms around Ian. “No. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap. I just…”

                “Don’t want to talk about Archie. I get it.”

                “What?”

                Ian shrugged. “I get it, Dave. Now sleep.”


	18. Chapter Eighteen

                In the wee hours of the morning while David slept, peaceful and sated in the hotel room, Ian slipped out of bed and took a quick shower before going back into the bedroom where David remained sleeping. He sat down on a nearby chair with a notebook and a pen. As he watched him sleep, he began to write. Halfway down the page, he felt tears stinging his eyes, but he pushed through. Of course, a letter wasn’t one of his best ideas, but he didn’t think he could get through an actual conversation about what was on his mind.

                A half an hour later, he finally finished it and folded it carefully before sliding it into an envelope that he scrawled his boyfriend’s name across. Then he got up and set it aside while he climbed back into bed next to David. He lay on his side, staring regretfully at the face of the man he’d fallen so deeply in love with as he took his time replaying in his mind, the events that lead to David sleeping so soundly. His heart clenched in his chest as he raked his eyes over the slightly flawed, naked torso of his lover, stopping at the gentle curve of his hip where the crisp white sheet was draped, falling just enough to reveal a patch of hair below his navel.

                Careful not to wake him, Ian reached out and traced his fingers over his side, barely touching as he memorized each and every beautiful curve. He wished things could be different, but he wasn’t naïve enough to think that he could change the facts.

                Finally after a long time, he leaned in, pressing a gentle kiss to David’s supple lips and whispered a quiet, “I love you,” before getting out of bed again. He picked up the letter and placed it carefully on his pillow where he was sure David would see it. Then he gathered up his things and quietly left the room.

*****

                After reading the letter for the tenth time, David wiped angrily at his tear-soaked cheeks and decided that he should get up if he was going to be getting on the bus with everyone else. He took a quick shower and got dressed, going through the motions, but not really thinking about anything other than the fact that his boyfriend had just broken up with him through a letter (a fucking letter), and never even gave him a chance to defend himself or to reassure him that yes, he was right about his feelings, but wrong about him wanting to pursue them. He just needed some more time to sort through everything.

                He then thought about the day before. Ian had been unusually quiet, and then later when they’d arrived at the hotel, he was more passionate than he had been since their first time. It should have been enough to tell him that something was wrong. He should have questioned it. “Damn it!” he groaned inwardly.

                Just as he was about to grab his duffle bag from the floor, there was a knock on his door. He sighed and went to answer it. He wasn’t really surprised when he saw Daphne standing on the other side. She gave him a solemn look when he opened the door. “What do you want, Daph?”

                “I just got a text message from Ian.” She stepped into the room, slipping through under his arm that was braced on the door frame. “So I am obviously here to check on you.” When David didn’t say anything, she went on. “Did you guys have a fight? What happened? Are you ok?”

                David found himself wishing that just once he had the gumption to tell Daphne to mind her own business. However, he knew that she really was just concerned about him. He should be thankful for such a friend. “I’ll be ok. Relationships come and go, right?”

                “Everyday,” she agreed. “You want to talk about it?”

                “There really isn’t much to say.” He walked over to the bed where he’d left the letter lay. Handing it to her, he said, “there. Read that and you’ll know as much as I do.”

                Daphne took the paper from his hand giving him a questioning glance before averting her eyes to the tear-stained sheet of paper.

                While Daphne was reading, David busied himself with double checking the room to make sure he wasn’t forgetting anything.

                “Oh my God, Dave,” she said once she was through. “Is this true?”

                David looked at her, guilt written all over his face. “Unfortunately…”

                “How long have you had those feelings?”

                David shrugged. “I don’t know. A while, I guess. Nashville kind of forced me to finally acknowledge them.” He sat down on his bed. “It doesn’t matter though. I wasn’t going to do anything about them before, and I’m not going to do anything about them now. All they’ve managed to do was fuck up a good relationship that might have worked if I hadn’t been so damn transparent.”              

*****

                David stayed true to his word. He wasn’t going to do anything about what he felt for his friend. He spent the next few months working on music, concentrating on his work, and trying to not get lost in his thoughts alone. The fact that they were still on tour helped him along. He managed to avoid anyone who wasn’t in his day to day schedule all together. He dreaded the day that that their tour was over because ultimately, he would have to face his demons.              

*****

                “Oh my gosh! Chris, please tell me that you didn’t!” Archie exclaimed as he noticed his co-worker’s mischievous grin. The other man had been threatening to give a song that Archie had penned to one of their producers and Archie had refused to let him. However, he somehow knew that he had as soon as Chris walked back into the studio to get his things and saw the look on his face.

                “It’s a great song, Arch!” Chris informed him. “It deserved to be heard by someone whose opinion matters. I think it could possibly be a huge hit if the right artist released it.”

                Archie stood up with a huff. “It was personal.”

                “The best ones always are, man.”

                “I should be furious with you,” Archie said as he grabbed his coat and backpack from the chair where he’d left it earlier. “So, I guess I’m out for the day. Have a good weekend. I’ll see you Monday.”

                “Yeah,” Chris replied while he finished packing up his own things. “Bright and early.”

                Archie grinned and turned to walk out the door, heading home for the weekend. He’d planned to spend it cleaning his apartment because it had been a while since he’d had time to really clean.

                He was going over his to-do list in his head when he got out of his vehicle. He stopped quite abruptly when he saw someone sitting on the steps that lead up to his apartment. Then as he recognized the person his heart started racing. It had been months since he’d even as much as heard from him. He hadn’t called, hadn’t answered the phone, and didn’t even bother to return his calls whenever he left a message or a text. After a moment, he finally took a deep breath and continued over to the building.

*****

                David looked up when he heard him approaching and smiled. “Hey, Archie.”

                Archie wanted to smile at him too because he was happy to be seeing him, however, he didn’t. Suddenly, the months’ worth of feeling ignored and unwanted finally caught up with him, and he only glared at the older man whose smile faltered as he stood. “Cook,” Archie said while fumbling with the keys in his hand. “What are you doing here?”

                “I uh,” David actually stumbled over his words, thrown by the way Archie had reacted to his presence. He’d expected a warmer welcome. “I was… I wanted to see you.”                 Archie unlocked the door and pushed it open, but instead of going inside, he turned to David. “Really? That’s funny.” He rolled his eyes at David’s bewildered look. “Don’t act so surprised, Cook. What did you expect? Am I supposed to overlook the fact that you’ve ignored me for the past four months? Am I not supposed to care that you haven’t once returned a phone call or text?” Yeah, so he was a little bitter. How could he not be?

                “I…I’m sorry. I just…Ian and I broke up.”

                Archie swallowed, suddenly feeling bad for acting so selfishly. “I know. Daph told me a couple months ago. That’s one of the reasons I tried calling you. I wanted to make sure you’re ok.”

                David blinked back the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He felt guilty for having ignored Archie for his own good, and he felt quite hurt by Archie’s cold reception at first. “I uh… I had a lot of things to figure out.”

                Archie nodded understandingly and turned to walk into the apartment. “Come on in.” Archie put his stuff on the stand by the door and waited for David to join him inside before closing the door. “I’m sorry for acting like I wasn’t happy that you’re here. I am. I was just a little hurt. You know? When you stopped returning my calls and text I thought maybe you didn’t want to be friends anymore.”

                “No! Of course, not,” David answered him. “I just needed to…”

                “It’s ok,” Archie interrupted and gestured towards the sofa. “Sit down. I’ll be back in a minute.”

                David did as he was told and waited for Archie to return. However, while he was sitting there, someone knocked on the door and he heard Archie shout from back the hall where he’d gone asking him to get the door.

                When David opened the door, he was just as surprised as the other man. “Hi,” he said. “Chris. Right?”

                “Yeah. And you’re David. I didn’t know you were here.”

                “Well it was kind of last minute,” David replied as he stepped aside to allow room for Chris to come in. “Archie’s back there changing or something.”

                “Oh, it’s ok. I can’t stay. I just wanted to make sure he got this. Could you give it to him?” He asked hopefully, holding out an envelope. “Tell him that Byron dropped it of personally right after he left work, and it’s good news.”

                “Ok. Sure. Um, you sure you don’t want to tell him yourself?”

                “Yeah.” Chris smiled brightly. “You boys have a good weekend.”

                David furrowed his brow seeing the other man wink before turning to leave. It was weird, but gave his confidence a little boost.

                “Who was it?” Archie asked once he returned dressed in his more worn jeans and tee.

                “It was Chris.”

                “Chris?” Archie asked with a confused look. “What did he want?”

                David handed him the envelope that Chris had left. “He left this. Said that Byron dropped it off?”

                Archie’s eyes grew wide and he began to rip it open.

                “Hey, Arch?”

                “Yeah?”

                “Um, Chris…are you guys…you know? Dating?”

                Archie was so surprised by that question he almost dropped his letter. “What?” He asked, looking up at David with wide eyes. “Oh my gosh! Are you serious?” When David didn’t reply, he continued, “No!” And then he started laughing. “Oh gosh, Cook! Chris is… he’s straight. I’m still…still single.”

                David began to laugh also. If for nothing but the look on Archie’s face. He also somehow felt a huge sense of relief wash over him. He was about to blurt out how happy that he was to know that but Archie’s sudden silence got his attention before he could, and he was glad for that because he’d have to explain why it made him so happy. He just wasn’t sure if he wanted to go there, not yet at least. “What is it?” Chris had told him that it was good news, so he was confused by Archie’s expression.

                Archie lifted his eyes from the letter he was reading. “They want to publish my song.”

                David’s eyes sparkled with pride and excitement. “Really? Wow! That’s awesome, Arch!”

                “Yeah…” he was still in shock. “I…I just wrote it to um…ya know, get it out of my system. Wasn’t planning on even trying to publish it, but when I did the demo, Chris snuck a copy to the execs.”

                “Aren’t you glad he did?”

                “Yeah.” He said with a smile. “Kinda.”

                Before he could react, David had him wrapped in a tight hug telling him how proud he was of him and how cool that was for him to be getting his own song published. Archie practically melted against him, not realizing until then, the full extent at which he’d missed David’s hugs. At that point, he threw his arms around the older man and hugged him back, breathing deeply; his scent and touch suddenly reminded him of the reasons why he was still single. The most prominent reason was simply because he had yet to meet anyone to make him feel the way that David always did. He bit his lip and closed his eyes for a moment before finally pulling away. “Thanks.”

                David smiled brightly. “Do you think I could hear it?”

                Archie gasped in surprise. He hadn’t planned to let anyone hear it. Especially David. It was just too personal. “Um, I…”

                “Please?” David gave him a pouty look that was promptly replaced by a smirk when he knew he’d broken Archie’s resolve. He followed Archie into the room he’d declared his music room and sat down on the piano bench next to where he knew Archie would be sitting. However, Archie went to the media rack and began flipping through CDs. “Whoa!” David protested. “You are not actually planning on playing me a crappy demo, are you?”

                Archie grinned as he continued looking for the disk. “My demos are not crappy.”

                “Maybe not, but the quality isn’t the same. Come on. Sit down here and play me the song.” He patted the bench beside him and gave Archie a pointed look.

                Archie sighed, feeling a little on edge about that idea. He took a seat on the bench beside of David anyway. As soon as his fingers touched the ivory keys, all of his nerves seemed to disappear, and he began to play and sing with the same passion that David remembered. He felt his heart jump as the sound of Archie’s voice reached his ears. Then as he listened more carefully to the lyrics he felt it constrict a little bit. Because the song was about a crush; love unrequited. It was about heartache and learning to live with all those feelings when they’re not returned. Everything that he himself had been dealing with for the last few months.

                He remained silent even as the song ended and Archie sat there nervously with his hands folded in his lap, waiting for the older man to say something.

                “So…” Archie finally risked, unable to take the silence any longer.

                David glanced at him and a smile began to tug at the corners of his lips. “That’s a fantastic song, Arch.”

                “You really think so?”

                “Hell yeah, I do. You shouldn’t let someone else sing it though.”

                Archie laughed softly. “Well, that’s the only way it will be heard.”

                “You should sing it,” David ventured. “Come back to the band, Archie. We all miss you.”

                “Well, I miss you guys too, but I…I’m ok here.”

                David sighed. “Can’t blame a guy for trying.” He gave Archie a lopsided grin. “I’m hungry. Are you hungry?”

                “Oh! Um, yeah, actually. I could make something.”

                “Let’s go out. My treat.” David held up a hand when Archie started to object. “Don’t argue with me.”

*****

                They ended up at a little place in the mall that served diner-style food. It was quiet and secluded for the most part. They sat across from each other in a corner booth eating and talking. Archie didn’t ask questions about Ian, but David eventually volunteered the information. He told them about their split minus the part where Ian insisted that he was in love with his best friend. No. That part didn’t need to be shared.

                The longer they were there, the more random topics they discussed. Somewhere between stealing food from each other’s plates and sharing tastes of their milkshakes, it started to feel a lot like a date to Archie. He allowed himself to enjoy the way that made him feel. After all, it was just that one evening.

                Later, Archie showed him a few of his favorite places along Broadway including Tootsie’s. The live band that night was pretty good so they stayed for a while.

                “This is a really nice place,” David told him as he took a sip of the drink he had ordered.

                “Yeah,” Archie agreed, smiling brightly; glad that he had a few connections in Nashville. He hadn’t had so much fun in a long time. “When are you going back to LA?” He didn’t want him to leave just yet, so he was hoping that he was planning on staying for a while.

                David shrugged. “I don’t know. I thought I might stick around here for a couple of days.”

                An hour later, as they stepped out into the chilly air, David shoved his hands in his pockets and looked up at the few flakes of snow that were floating in the air. “This is strangely reminiscent of the night we met.”

                Archie glanced up at the sky, dark with winter in full swing. He smiled. “Yeah.”

                “You called me a murderer,” David reminded him as they walked back up the street to where Archie had parked.

                “I did not!” Archie argued in his defense with a laugh.

                “You totally did!” David teased.

                Archie simply rolled his eyes. “Whatever, Cook.”

                Their playful banter didn’t stop for the entire car ride back to Archie’s apartment. Archie pulled into the parking space next to the rental car that David had driven. As he unfastened his seatbelt, he was filled with dread. He knew David would be leaving for the night and he wasn’t really ready for that yet. He finally got out and joined David in the front of his vehicle where he was waiting. Archie leaned back against the hood and smiled as David reached out to pat his shoulder in that friendly way that Archie was starting to hate. “I had a great time tonight, Cook.” Archie felt heat rise in his cheeks when he realized how his comment might have sounded. “I’m glad you decided to come visit.”

                “Me too,” David informed him. “I had an amazing time.” He turned slightly so that he was in front of Archie. The snow had picked up a little and Archie’s dark hair was speckled with the wet flakes shimmering in the light from the street lamp. His cheeks were pink from the cold and his lips were slightly red and maybe chapped a little from the winter air. David swallowed thickly as their eyes met. Those eyes; they were as warm as the summer sun.

                He felt panic start to rise in his chest, but he immediately squashed it down and moved his hand that was still resting on the other man’s shoulder.

                Archie shivered as David’s warm fingers touched against his neck. It was a gentle touch; a small caress that made Archie’s blood boil. What was happening? Why was David suddenly looking at him like that?

                “I’ve really missed you, Archie.” David spoke softly as he brought the other hand to the other side and gently moved them both to cup Archie’s face.

                “Cook?” Archie breathed as his eyes fluttered shut feeling David move closer until there was barely any space between them and he could feel his warm breath against his lips.

                “May I kiss you, Archie?”

                Archie’s body began to hum with anticipation and all he could do was nod and whimper a breathy, “Yes. Please. Kiss me.”

                It felt as though time was standing still when David closed the tiny space between their lips. As his lips touched tentatively against Archie’s, he thought he felt the earth move. Slowly, he began to kiss Archie’s mouth, tasting him for the very first time; savoring the sweet succulence.

                Soon he felt Archie’s hands on his chest, fisting his fingers in his shirt and a whimper was heard. He took that as cue to go further. He slid his tongue over Archie’s bottom lip, pressing slightly, asking for permission which Archie granted with a soft gasp as his head tipped back. David moaned as their tongues made contact. It was like a dream for him. He’d imagined what it would be like since he first realized his feelings for the younger man. It was perfect. Archie was perfect.

                After several long, wonderful moments of exploring the inside of Archie’s mouth, David pulled back; the need for air forcing him to break away. With closed eyes, he let his forehead rest on Archie’s as their breath came in short gasps. “Archie…” he whispered huskily. “I’m so fucking in love with you.”

                Archie whimpered in response and reached up to tangle his fingers in David’s hair, dragging him back to his lips.

                As they kissed this time, David felt a cool wetness on his cheeks. Realizing that it was tears—Archie’s tears—he pulled away once more, cradling Archie’s face in his hands. “Baby, what’s wrong? Are you ok?”

                Archie shook his head as he looked into David’s eyes. “I just… I never thought that you’d feel the same way.”

                David’s eyes flickered with question and surprise, but he remained quiet, urging Archie to go on.

                “I…I’m in love with you too, Cook. I have been for a long time.”

                David’s mouth fell open and he started to ask Archie why he hadn’t said anything, but then it just kind of became clear to him. “Oh, Arch… I’m so… so sorry. I wish I’d have known then.”

                Archie put a finger against his lips to silence him. “Don’t apologize,” he trailed his hand across David’s scruffy cheek. “Just kiss me again.”

                So David did. Again and again and again. It was like he couldn’t get enough. He never wanted to get enough.

                Archie whined as he was eventually pressed back against the car and David’s hands found his hips just as his own hands landed on David’s backside, pulling him forward.

                “Oh…God,” David groaned, breaking their kiss. “No…” he panted, meeting Archie’s eyes that were staring up at him. “No.” He shook his head. “This can’t happen tonight.” Reluctantly, Archie agreed and they created a little space between them. “I should probably go.”

                Archie reached out and attempted to straighten David’s shirt. “Where are you staying?”

                David shrugged. “I uh, I don’t know yet. I just came here. Figured I would find a motel with a vacancy.”

                “You know,” Archie began without looking up at him. “I have a guest room… or…” He finally lifted his head to look at David. “Or you could sleep in my room.”

                “Archie I…”

                “Please? I’ve wanted this…us, for so long. Please don’t make me wait anymore.”

                David blinked, unable to believe that Archie was willing to… His mind was in overload, telling him that they needed to take things slow, but Archie was staring up at him with bright, determined eyes and pouty lips. How could he resist that? “Are you sure, Arch?”

                Archie nodded and reached down to grab his hand. “Stay with me.”

                David gave up trying to list all the reasons why he shouldn’t and let Archie lead him up the walk way to his front door.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

David barely had enough time to close the door before Archie had him pressed against the wall, kissing him with everything he had. He was pleasantly surprised by the younger man's aggressiveness. He hadn't expected that of him. Archie was usually so reserved and so calm. It was a welcome surprise. Welcome indeed, David thought as he reached up to tangle his fingers in the mess of damp, dark hair.

Without breaking contact, Archie quickly shed his coat, letting it fall to the floor. Then he reached for David's, shoving his hands inside and pushing it over his shoulders.

"Fuck, Archie," David mumbled between fervent kisses as he let go of Archie's hair to help him remove the offending garment. As his coat joined Archie's, David's hands found the younger man's hips, and he swiftly turned them around, pushing Archie back against the door.

With a soft grunt, Archie let his head fall back as David's body pressed into his.

"Archie..." David murmured while sliding his mouth up over the expanse of Archie's neck. "We should take this slow." He grinned and nipped lightly at the skin just below his earlobe when Archie shook his head in protest. "No?"

"No," Archie huffed; bucking his hips enough to make contact with the growing bulge in David's jeans. "We have all weekend for slow."

David really had no argument for that. Especially when Archie was moving against him like he was right then. "Mmmkay."

Archie's body hummed with excitement as David's mouth found his again, and he was lifted up slightly. "Mmm, Cook," He whined against David’s lips as they rubbed against each other, sending a pleasant shiver down Archie spine.

David rocked his hips steadily creating a nice rhythm while his lips latched on to the tender skin where Archie's neck met his shoulder.

Archie closed his eyes and tangled his fingers in David's hair, tugging gently as they writhed frantically against each other in the most delicious way. "Cook..," he whined. "I...Ugh..." He felt heat pooling low in his belly and he knew right then that he wouldn’t be lasting much longer. He'd never experienced it before—and maybe he had been a little skeptical that it could really happen—but he was fairly certain that David was going to make him come by mere frottage.

"I know, baby..." Cook whispered hotly against his ear. "Me too." He grasped a little more firmly at Archie's ass and thrust his own hips a bit harder. "Just...just let go."

That little bit of encouragement whispered in David's low, sexy voice was just enough to send him tumbling over the edge. He cried out and his body shook as the impending orgasm ripped through him. Gasping for air, he opened his eyes just in time to see David's face scrunching up as he too began to come.

David pressed further into Archie, grinding against him as he growled and his body trembled with release.

Seconds crept by as their bodies calmed and they began to catch their breath. Archie dipped his head to press his mouth against David’s outstretched neck and began murmuring words of astonishment between tender kisses.

After a few moments, David carefully began to untangle their limbs. “You ok, baby?” He asked as Archie wobbled a little as he was placed back on his feet.

Archie nodded, already loving the sound of the pet name that David obviously favored. “Yeah…That was…”

David grinned. “I know, right?” He reached up, placing his hands on Archie’s cheeks. “So um…”

Archie’s eyelids fluttered and his tongue darted out to wet his lips as his eye met David’s. “Bedroom?”

*****

Once inside the bedroom, they took their time ridding each other of their clothes and as David lowered Archie gently to the bed, he had to stop and stare for a moment; just to admire the well-toned body beneath him. It was the first time he’d been afforded the opportunity to see Archie without some sort of clothing. Even as roommates. Despite his own lack of modesty when it came to milling around the apartment in his underwear, Archie had never dared do that. He ran his fingers lightly over the defined muscles of the younger man’s abdomen and smirked as they clenched under his fingertips.

He leaned down and licked a wet stripe from Archie’s navel all the way up to his throat where he sucked softly for a moment before moving on up to his ear. “Baby,” he whispered. “You’re more gorgeous than I could have ever imagined.”

Archie felt the blush rising in his cheeks so he reached up guiding David’s face back to his for another kiss. As they kissed slowly and tenderly, Archie shifted and David rolled to his back, letting the younger man slide on top of him.

Reluctantly, after a few minutes, Archie broke their kiss, but his lips continued to ghost over David’s cheek, nipping gently at his jaw. He found David’s hands and pinned them to the bed on either side of his head as he continued to drag his lips along the leader in David’s neck.

David felt his cock stir as Archie kissed and sucked all over his chest, leaving tiny marks in his wake. As he moved further down, he released David’s hands and slid his own over his new lover's torso.

Glancing up to look at David who was watching him with a lustful stare, Archie swirled his tongue around his navel and dipped his tongue inside, teasingly before moving on. The need to have David’s beautiful, thick cock in his mouth was too strong to keep him from that area for much longer.

David sucked in a sharp breath as the tip of Archie’s tongue slid up the underside of his semi-erect penis. He pressed his head back into the pillows as he felt Archie’s mouth surround the head. "Oh God..." he whimpered." Please....oh shit...Archie…" David fisted a hand in Archie's dark hair, guiding him, while the other gripped the bedding beside his head. "Mmmmph!"

Archie sucked on the tip of David’s erection hungrily, swirling his tongue around the sensitive head while his hand curled around the base. "Oh....Archie....oh yeah, just like that baby…you’re so good…" He moaned in a low husky voice that made Archie eager to please him more.

So, he did just that and worked David slowly and thoroughly until he was pulling on his hair and frantically telling him he was about to come. Archie ignored him and continued sliding his lips up and down the saliva-slick cock, wanting to taste whatever David had to offer.

“Fuck…” David moaned as his body began to quake and his orgasm hurtled through his body causing his hips to rise off the bed.

Archie was ready though. With satisfaction, he moaned around David’s erection as it filled his mouth with hot seed. He swallowed nearly every drop and continued to suck softly at the tip for a moment until David had to swat him away from the overly sensitive appendage. Then he smirked and moved back up David’s body, stopping briefly to press a kiss to his heaving chest. “Delicious,” he murmured before pressing his lips against David’s parted ones.

David rolled them over, taking control of the kiss and sliding his hand over Archie’s side all the way down to his hip where he squeezed gently causing him to moan softly. Slowly, David began his descent down Archie’s body, wanting desperately to return the favor. When he reached his destination, he saw just how aroused Archie was. He smiled and took his length in his hand. “Wow, baby. You’re so hard. You enjoyed yourself?” he asked, looking up at Archie while sliding his hand up and down the thick stalk. David grinned when Archie bit his lower lip shyly and nodded his head affirmatively. “Oh….Making you cum again is going to be so much fun.”

Archie whimpered as David’s words, spoken in his low gravelly voice settled over him. Part of him still couldn’t believe this was happening. That David actually felt the same way. “Oh…” Archie moaned softly right before David lowered his head to lick along the underside of his erection. “Oh Cook…”

David enjoyed tasting Archie for the first time; tracing each rippled vein with the tip of his tongue before sucking softly on the heated flesh. “Mmm, I’ve longed for this, you know,” he whispered. “To know what it’s like to take you in my mouth…”

The sound that Archie made when David wrapped his lips around the tip of his cock was something between a gasp and a strangled moan and his hand were immediately on the back of David’s head. “Yes…”

David took his time sucking softly at Archie’s length, taking such joy after so many fantasies in which he’d done the same thing. He didn’t bother pulling off when Archie’s hands pulled desperately as his hair, warning him with frantic mutters like, “Cook… I… Cook, I’m… gonna… oh… I…” No. All of Archie’s warnings were ignored because David really wanted to taste him; wanted to drink down every, last drop that he had to offer.

As Archie exploded, spilling into David’s mouth, he cried out, saying his lovers name over and over until the last surge dribbled from his cock.

“Mmm,” David moaned as he cleaned up the last remnants of Archie’s orgasm with his tongue before he moved his mouth back up the flawless body lying below him. He smiled down at Archie as their eyes met, and he ducked down for another kiss.

Eventually, David rolled to his back and tossed an arm above his head, staring at the ceiling while Archie nuzzled his face against his chest. “Wow,” he breathed, still catching his breath. “That was so much better than my dream.”

Archie glanced up at him just as he was leaving a gentle kiss over David’s bleeding-heart tattoo. “You had a dream about me?”

“Yeah.”

“When?”

“Oh, it’s been a while actually. And I don’t think we got much farther than some heavy making out.”

“Really?” Archie asked with excited eyes. “It’s weird that you would have a dream about kissing me.”

David snickered. “Oh, I think it would have gone farther than just kissing had I not woke up.”

“Yeah?”

“Mmm, yeah. I think my hand made it to your jeans, and the next thing I know, I was waking up with a hangover from the party the night before. Of course, I didn’t remember much about that either. Sucks because it was our platinum party. Huge milestone, I should remember it better.”

                Archie remained quiet, resting his head on David’s chest while his fingers brushed through the light patch of hair found there. His mind was racing as he began put two and two together. “Cook?” He finally said, looking up at him.

“Yeah, babe?”

“Um, I…” he tried desperately to grab onto the right words as they raced through his mind. “I… that… I don’t think that was a dream.”

"What are you talking' 'bout, Arch?"

"Um, well... You were really drunk that night. I helped you to your room and well..." Archie shrugged, looking away; too embarrassed to meet David's eyes. “I was helping you into bed and well, you got all flirty and stuff. It was funny at first, but then…we kissed. We kissed a lot.”

"Why didn't you say anything?" David asked, surprised by Archie’s confession when it finally clicked in his own mind.

"I thought it might mess things up between us and I didn't want that. And then Ian came along, so even if I wanted to tell you, I couldn’t. Why didn't _you_ say anything?"

David watched as Archie laid back down, placing his head on his chest once more. "Mostly because I thought it was a dream," he replied while lazily running his fingers through Archie's still damp hair. "And then there was the fact that I had these feelings that were scaring the shit out of me. I didn't want to screw up anything with us or the band. So, when the opportunity to date came along I just took it. I thought it might get my mind off of my feelings for you."

There was silence between them for a few moments after that. Both of them were sorting through the thoughts.

"I can't believe that wasn't a dream,” David said amusedly a while later.

Archie grinned. "You were right, ya know? This was so much better than that night. The best thing is that this time I know you were kissing me because you wanted to."

David shifted to his side so that he could pull Archie's body closer. "Arch, believe me when I say that I definitely wanted to be kissing you that night."

"Really?" Archie asked in disbelief as David reached up and traced his fingers along his hairline.

"Yeah, really. I'd been aware that my feelings for you went deeper than friendship for a while at that point."

"I guess we were both pretty stupid. Weren't we?" Archie pointed out with a chuckle.

"Yeah, we were,” David agreed, feathering his fingers through Archie’s dark hair. “Part of me still can’t believe this is happening.”

“Do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted this?”

“Tell me.”

“Do you remember when you found out about the scout who had been at our show in Santa Barbara?”

“Yeah…”

“The day before you told me about it, you and Neal had been having one of your epic arguments during practice. When I tried to intervein you pouted. You pouted, Cook.”

David laughed. “I pouted?”

“Yes. And suddenly all I wanted to do was kiss you,” Archie explained. “That’s the moment I realized that the feelings I had for you went a little further than friendship should.”

“That’s why you left practice early?”

Archie grinned. “You remember?”

“Yeah. I found it strange because you hadn’t mentioned having anything to do that day and suddenly you had errands.”

“I had to get out of there.”

David chuckled. “I get it. The first moment I realized that I might have feelings for you, I got shitfaced.”

“What?”

“I cleaned Neal’s liquor cabinet and passed out on his pool table.”

Snuggling closer to David, Archie smiled. “I love you, dummy.”

David laughed at Archie calling him that. It was true though. He had been. They both had. If either of them had just said something, they’d have saved so much time and no one would have been hurt. “I love you, too.”

*****

Several hours and a nap later, Archie gasped as David settled his weight onto him; his cock sliding against his own. He’d just returned to bed after getting up to grab a couple items from his jeans’ pocket. Archie knew what was next and he wanted it so much, but at the same time he was a little bit scared. He’d done different things in his teenage years but he’d never gone all the way with anyone before. “Um, Cook,” he whispered as their eyes met. He was almost too embarrassed to say anything, but he felt that David needed to be aware.

“Yeah, baby?”

“I uh… I’ve never…”

A tiny hint of surprise flashed in David’s eyes, but it was quickly replaced by warmth and understanding. “Ok.” He reached up and brushed away a few strands of hair from his new lover’s forehead. “We don’t have to, you know.”

“I want to,” Archie assured him. “I just… wanted you to know.”

“Are you sure?” David asked, not wanting to make Archie feel like he was being pressured into doing something that he wasn’t ready for. “Because I’m perfectly happy with what we’ve been doing tonight.”

With a nod, Archie informed him that he was. “I want all of you, Cook. I’m sure.”

David searched Archie’s eyes for a moment before smiling and leaning down to kiss him once more. The kiss was gentle and slow. David’s tongue parted Archie’s lips, sliding inside to tangle with his.

Archie moved his hands along David’s back where they had been resting to tangle in his messy locks. Tugging gently at the reddish-brown strands, he returned the kiss and gently caressed his lovers tongue with his own; chasing it back and forth between their open mouths.

Soft whimpers filled their ears as David devoured Archie’s mouth for what seemed like hours. He couldn’t get enough of him. His taste was intoxicating. Finally though, he broke away, moving his kisses along Archie’s jaw where he whispered, “I’ll take care of you, baby,” before licking the shell of his ear and nipping at the lobe. “I won’t ever hurt you.”

Archie whimpered and guided his lips back to his for another long, searing kiss. “I know,” he breathed as the kiss came to an end. “I trust you.”

David had to swallow the lump that was suddenly blocking his airway as he wrapped his mind around Archie’s words. After a few seconds he tossed the condom and small packet of lube that he had in his hand to the bed next to Archie and leaned down to kiss him once more before patting his hip lightly and telling him to turn over.

Archie complied and turned over as David’s hands grasped his hips and pulled him to his knees. He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly, hoping his nervousness wasn’t too obvious.

David leaned over to kiss each of Archie’s shoulders. “If anything gets uncomfortable for you, just tell me. Ok?” He waited for Archie’s nod of response before he dropped his head again and lazily slithered his tongue down Archie’s spine, feeling him tremble beneath him. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips when Archie moaned his name, and he flattened his tongue and dragged it back up the same path until he came to Archie’s neck. There, he sucked softly on the tender flesh as one of his arms wrapped around him. Archie’ groaned as their bodies pressed together. He could feel David’s fevered length lying against his thigh and he shuddered at the thought of what it would feel like to have it inside of him.

“I want you so bad,” David breathed huskily next to Archie’s ear, smiling when the younger man sighed and closed his eyes.

“Oh,” Archie whimpered as David’s fingers curled around his cock, stroking a few times before letting go. “I want you too.”

“Good,” David said as he licked his ear and began moving once more; kissing and sucking another trail down over Archie’s back until he reached the gentle slope of his butt. He paused and just admired the perfection in front of him for a moment as his hands moved slowly down his sides, coming to land on the fleshy, round globes.

Archie bit his lower lip, enjoying the way David’s hands felt, kneading his ass; carefully separating the cheeks and pressing them back together.

“So beautiful,” David muttered while running a finger along the cleft; drawing a pleasant gasp from Archie’s lips as the tip brushed over his entrance. It was tight and pink just as David had imagined it would be. He’d never seen someone one so pretty and flawless. It only served to heighten his need and want for the younger man.

The bed shifted slightly and Archie suddenly felt a gust of hot air against his left cheek followed by the gentle sweep of David’s tongue and the scrape of his teeth. He exhaled slowly anticipating the next move; wondering if David would really do what he thought he was going to do.

David continued sliding his tongue over each cheek, nipping and sucking lightly as he went. Then carefully he pulled them apart once more, fully exposing the pink, puckered opening.

“Oh God,” Archie sighed as he felt David licking along the gap. Finally his tongue dipped into the shallow crevasse grazing over the firm bundle of nerves. Archie couldn’t even describe the feeling that washed over him, flushing his entire body as the warm wetness of David’s tongue pressed against his entrance. He whimpered and clutched a pillow in his hands.

Smirking, David continued lapping tenderly at the opening until Archie was rocking back and moaning. Then he drew back, biting at Archie’s left cheek. “Wider, baby,” he coaxed as his hand patted the inside of his thigh.

Archie complied and spread his legs father apart while dropping his upper body to the bed and hugging the pillow against him.

“Fuck,” David groaned quietly, taking in the sight of Archie hunched over in front of him with his ass in the air; so open and inviting. He reached down and stroked his own hardening cock a few times before he leaned back down and once again started kissing and licking all over Archie’s cheeks.

“C-Cook…” Archie whined, wanting his mouth back where it had been moments earlier but unsure how to ask for it. Of course, he didn’t have to ask because David had gone back and begun licking up and down over his entrance, pressing firmly as he passed over it. Eventually he pressed a little harder, pushing the very tip past the tight barrier. That action caused Archie to mash his face into the pillow and moan loudly.

David moaned also, loving the sounds he was hearing Archie make. He flexed his tongue harder, working it deeper for a moment before he withdrew and began sucking at the sensitive spot.

“Ughhhh…” Archie cried out, closing his eyes tightly as his head lifted from the pillow. David was making him crazy with need. He never knew something so lewd could make him feel so amazing. He wanted more and he didn’t hesitate to voice it this time. He felt the vibrations from David’s own moan as he pressed his tongue back inside, steadily plunging in and out while his hands remained splayed out over each cheek, massaging gently. “Yes… that feels so….” Archie didn’t even finish his sentence. He was breathing too heavily and couldn’t think let alone speak coherently due to what David was doing with his mouth.

David continued opening him with his tongue until he felt it was enough. Then he pulled away much to Archie’s protest. “Hold on, baby,” he said with a laugh.

Looking back over his shoulder at David, Archie literally whimpered at the sight of the other man behind him with his finger in his mouth.

David locked eyes with him and made it a point to take his time wetting the single digit before adding the second to be moistened. He grinned as he pulled them slowly from his mouth, still watching Archie.

Soon Archie's eyes drifted shut again and he gasped at the feeling of David's wet finger rubbing against his entrance. "Mmm..." he whined as the older man began to probe slightly, inserting just a little at a time.

Then David added a bit of lubricant and began taking his time working a couple of lubed fingers into him, all the while rubbing his own aching cock as Archie's muffled keens guided him. He couldn't imagine how tight Archie was going to be around him. Finally, when he could easily get three inside, he grabbed the remaining lube and the condom. "Ready for more?" He asked just to be sure, as he pulled his fingers out gently.

Archie nodded and mumbled a breathy "yeah" while still holding tightly to the pillow. He'd never wanted something in his life more than he wanted David's cock inside him at that moment. His fingers had nearly driven him wild he could only guess what it would be like to be filled even more. "P-please?"

David rolled the condom on and coated his hard length with more than enough lube before moving to position himself astride Archie's spread thighs. He leaned forward, bending over Archie while rocking his hips slowly to let his cock glide back and forth over him.

"Mmm," Archie groaned, loving the way his hot, hard length felt against him. He turned his head to meet David’s lips as he leaned over him for a kiss.

“Still ok?”

Archie’s eyes met his and he nodded his head.

“I’m sorry if this hurts a little at first.” David knew he’d prepared him properly, but there was always that chance.

“It’s ok,” Archie assured him as he stole another kiss.

David rose up slightly and wrapped a hand around his cock, guiding the tip to Archie’s entrance, and Archie’ balled the edges of the pillow in his fists bracing himself for what was about to happen. Very slowly, David pushed the tip of his cock against the tight barrier, forcing it to open to allow him to push inside.

“Ahh…” Archie moaned and bit into the pillow as David’s plump, rounded head breached him.

David let go of himself and leaned back over placing a hand on either side of Archie as his length sunk deeper into him.

“Oh God, yes…” Archie whimpered as he lifted himself up and pushed back slightly. “Ugh…”

David kissed Archie’s shoulders as his back pressed against his chest. “Fuck, baby. You feel so tight.”

Archie groaned, wanting to tell him how good he felt too, but he couldn’t. His voice just wouldn’t work.

When David was all the way in, he remained still, letting Archie adjust to him. “You ok?”

“Yeah… just… just a minute.”

“Ok,” David soothed while pressing a kiss to the back of Archie’s head. He kissed the back of Archie’s neck and over his shoulders, distracting himself as he waited for permission to move. He was relieved and let out a long breath when Archie rolled his hips. “Ok?” He had to ask, just be sure. When Archie nodded, David carefully pulled back and then pushed forward again just as slowly.

Archie moaned lowly and buried his face into the pillow to stifle a long, drawn out scream as David began to slide steadily in and out of him. “Oh…” he cried into the pillow, reveling in the sensations that David’s cock was providing as it slid deep inside of him only to slide almost all the way back out. “Cook…”

David continued with the slow pace, taking pleasure in the muffled, mewling noises that Archie was making. He latched his lips onto Archie shoulder once more, softening his own sounds as he thrust into his lover’s incredible tightness.

After a while, David’s hips slowed and he pulled all the way out, making Archie groan in objection. David only grinned and stooped kissed him when he turned his head to the side. Archie fell right into the kiss and managed to roll over underneath David’s bent form. Of course, that was exactly what David wanted him to do. Without breaking their kiss, David helped him get situated on his back until finally Archie was able to wrap his arms around David’s neck, making their kissing a little easier.

As David moved his mouth from Archie’s lips to his neck, he moved his hands down over his sides, to his legs where he tugged slightly, wanting Archie to lift his legs.

Archie complied lifting them to rest his heels against the back of David’s thighs. He moved a hand to David’s hair and tossed his own head back, moaning loudly as David slid back into him with one slow drive. “Oh…Cook!”

“I love you,” David murmured against Archie’s cheek as he kissed it softly.

“Mmm…” Archie whined. He felt choked up with emotion as it was, and then feeling David moving inside of him at a completely new and different angle. He was a bit overwhelmed. “I…I… Mmm…” he dug his fingers into David’s back and pulled at his hair. “Oh, God… I love you, too.”

David slid his hands under Archie’s back, lifting him slightly off the bed. “You feel amazing,” he panted, increasing the speed in which he thrust into Archie. “Do you like it, baby?”

“Uh…yeah…” he groaned, arching up against David. “So good.”

With a grunt, David paused and rose up; changing their position once more to allow him to pump deeper and faster into Archie’s flushed body. “Fuck you look so sexy,” he growled, going back in for another searing kiss.

It wasn’t long before Archie’s wailed in ecstasy. With his ankles resting on David’s shoulders and his own hand around his cock, he began to cum, shooting ropes of white all over his hand and both of their stomachs.

As Archie’s body went limp and his hand slowed, David continued pushing into him until his own body shuddered with release only seconds later. He collapsed on top of his lover, panting heavily and kissing at the sweat covered chest heaving beneath his head.

 

*****

Archie was the first to wake up; the shrill ringing of his telephone startling him upright. He momentarily forgot that he wasn't alone. "Oh crap! Sorry," he apologized as David looked up at him. "Did I hurt you?"

David rubbed lightly at his chin where Archie's head had bumped him. 

"Not too badly," he replied, pouting up at him.

"Awww," Archie cooed as he leaned down to kiss his chin. "Better?"

"Almost," David said with a grin before claiming Archie's lips with his own.

Archie remained there kissing him softly until the phone began ringing again. He pulled away. "I should get that."

As Archie got up to sit on the edge of the bed, David grabbed his pillow and hugged it to him, watching him answer the phone. He sat up as Archie's face fell. "Babe?" he whispered in concern.

Archie handed him the phone. "It's Neal."


	20. Chapter Twenty & Epilogue

"We'll get through this," David assured as he wrapped his arms around Archie who was standing in front of the bathroom mirror, brushing his teeth. 

"We'd have to do this eventually, anyway."

Archie leaned forward and rinsed his mouth. "I just..." he began as he wiped his face with a hand towel. “I wish it would be when we're ready. Not because the stupid paparazzi want us to be the next big 

scandal."

"Yeah that would be nice, but you know that's not how they work." David's eyes met Archie's in the mirror.

"Honestly, I wouldn't have expected them to be in Nashville."

"They're everywhere, babe."

"How are you so calm about this? Aren't you afraid of what this will do to the band?"

"Not really. The guys will be supportive. You know that. And, of course, as long as we're together, I'm going to be happy."

Archie smiled as warmth filled his heart. Turning around, he reached up to wrap his arms around David’s neck. "Yeah?"

David grinned. "Yeah."

"Love you," he mumbled against David's lips.

"Love you, too," David replied in a whisper as he closed the space between them.

******

Several hours later, they were both in LA sitting in Neal’s living room with the rest of the Anthemic and their publicist. She had thrust the tabloid in their faces the moment they walked through the door, yelling at them about how irresponsible they were. That earned her an annoyed glare from David as he threw a protective arm around Archie’s shoulders. The younger man felt terrible about it anyway. He didn’t need her going on about it. “Could you just save the shouting for a few minutes? Give us a chance to talk this over with the others. Then,” he stressed the last word. “Then we’ll tell you what we want to do.”

“You don’t really have a choice, now do you?”

“That’s enough, Sharon.” It was Neal who had spoken up and told her to knock it off. Then he had ushered them both into the living room where they were now.

“So we’re just going to put out a statement saying it’s true?” David asked just to be clear. “Everyone is really ok with that?”

“Of course,” Neal said with a shrug. “If people are fans of us because of the music, then they’re not going to care if you two are fucking.”

David’s eyes grew wide and Archie’s cheeks flushed bright red and he looked away.

“Neal… seriously?”

With a smug grin, Neal reached out and ruffled Archie’s hair. “Oh, I’m sorry, Little D.” He chuckled when Archie shoved his hand away and indicated with a nod that he accepted the apology. “But anyway, we’re totally cool with this. It also brings me to our next issue.” He looked at Michael who was sitting on the couch next to Daphne. “Mike has decided to join another band that has a more permanent spot for him.”

David looked at their keyboardist and furrowed his brow. “You’re leaving?”

“Yeah, man. I got the offer like three days ago. I know this leaves you guys in a bind, but I couldn’t turn it down,” Michael explained with a hopeful look.

Archie suddenly felt everyone else’s eyes on him and he looked up nervously. “W-what?”

“It’s a sign,” Andy said with a fake, shocked expression on his face.

David chuckled and Archie fidgeted in his seat. “Um…”

“You really don’t have a good reason not to come back now,” Daphne informed him.

He glanced around at each of his former band mates and sighed heavily. “Let’s focus on one thing at a time. We’ll see how this thing with us goes first. Then I’ll think about coming back. Until then, I’m just on leave from my current job.”

*****

That’s exactly what happened over the next few weeks. They started with a simple press release and even made a public appearance together at a party thrown by the bands record label. Not everyone was receptive, but that was nothing that they hadn’t expected. They dealt with it however it came their way.

What David didn’t expect was to walk into his house one evening to find Archie lying face down on the couch, sobbing into the pillow. “Arch?” David asked in concern as he sat down on the edge of the sofa. “Baby?”

Archie hiccupped and raised his head when he felt David’s hand on his back. “C-Cook…”

“What’s wrong, Babe?

Archie sniffled and composed himself long enough to sit up. “I…Mm-Mom called.’                

David felt an uneasy feeling settling in his stomach as he imagined all the different scenarios. “What did she have to say?”

“Dad saw the papers. He forbids her to have any contact with me.”

“What?”

“He…he said it looks bad on him because he preaches to his congregation about how wrong it is and some of them have gone to him with questions about his own true beliefs. He says in order to become reputable again he can’t have any ties to me.”

“How does your Mom feel about this?”

Tears welled up in his already bloodshot eyes. “She agrees,” Archie said with another agonizing sob. “She said it’s more real now that I’m in a relationship.”

“Oh…” David felt pangs of guilt as Archie crumbled against him. “I’m so sorry, Archie.”

The younger man shook his head. “No… Not your fault. I… I can’t help how I feel. This is me and I’m not going to change. I’m with you and if they can’t accept it, then that is their problem. It just hurts. Ya know?”

David kissed the top of his boyfriend’s head. The truth was he really didn’t know how it felt. His mom had been great about accepting his sexuality. His dad hadn’t been overly compassionate, but he hadn’t disowned him either.

“I really thought she was coming around. I guess I’m not as important to her as I thought.”

That’s when David felt tears filling his own eyes. “You’re important to me.” He gently pushed him back a couple of inches so he could look at him. “You’re the most important thing in my life, baby.”

Archie’s eye lashes fluttered as he looked down causing David to put a finger under his chin and tilt his head back up.

“I’m serious. You’re more important to me than anything…even music.”

“I love you,” Archie gasped as his arms wrapped around the older man.

“I love you, too.”

David held him there on the couch for a long time until his tears subsided. “You know,” he began when Archie pulled away and took a deep breath indicating that he was through with crying. “Mom wants me to come home for Thanksgiving. She wants you there too…”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” he shrugged. “Come on, it’s got to be better than staying here alone. Not that I’ll ever allow that to happen again.”

“Dana has a feast for Thanksgiving, thank you very much,” Archie teased.

“Well now which would you rather do? Spend the holidays with Neal and his family or with your loving boyfriend?”

“I’ll have to think about it.” He grinned when the other man chuckled; obviously knowing that it was a joke. “Of course I’d rather go with you. I have a lot to be thankful for.”

David’s smile turned more serious and he leaned into place a gently kiss on Archie’s lips. “Me too.”

“Oh!” Archie exclaimed a few seconds later, breaking their silence. “Guess what!”

“Um…” David said with a laugh because of Archie’s randomness. “I don’t know.”

“I saw Michael on TMZ today.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah they wanted to know if I was taking his place, and then when he told them that I hadn’t decided yet, they wanted to know if he was leaving because you were gay.”

“They’re assholes. What did Mike say?”

“Um, I’m not really sure. His accent was thick because he was mad and there was a lot of bleeping.”

David bellowed and got up to grab the TV remote. “I knew I liked that guy for a reason.”

 

*****

When they arrived at David’s mom’s house, Beth had welcomed them both with open arms and made Archie feel extremely welcome. That was a lot more than he would ever be able to say about his parents had he brought his boyfriend home for the holidays.

Three days after their arrival, the three of them sat around the dining room table with a huge Thanksgiving dinner displayed before them.

“Wow, that’s a lot of food,” Archie commented. “It looks delicious.”

“Thank you,” Beth said with a smile as she handed David the knife to cut into the turkey with. “I’m glad you could join us. Hopefully it will be the beginning of a long tradition.”

Archie smiled because he really didn’t know how to respond to that. He sincerely hoped that it would become a tradition. So far he was enjoying his stay. Even when it got a little awkward while David was out. Beth had brought up his parents and he ended up telling her everything. She was much like David; easy to talk to. She made it a point to tell him that he was more than welcome at her house any time because he was part of _their_ family now.

David sliced into the turkey giving his mom the first piece and then Archie the second before he put the third piece on his own plate. He smiled and winked at Archie as he sat back down grabbing both their hands as Beth began to give blessing.

When she was finished she looked across the table at Archie. “So we have a little custom for Thanksgiving. It’s usually just David and I so we had to come up with some way to make it special. So what we do before we eat is tell each other what we’re most thankful for each year. I thought maybe you could start it off this year.”

Archie felt nervous, but he also felt David’s hand still in his, squeezing lightly, encouraging him on. He’d never been included in things like this with his own family. Holidays at his house were events and never intimate or special. He knew that he was going to look forward to holidays with David and his mother for as long as it lasted. “Um… ok.” He smiled at both of them before taking a deep breath and sorting his thoughts. “I’m thankful to God. Even though my parents think I’ve turned my back on him. I know he still loves me and is looking out for me. I’m thankful for my life and my health. I’m thankful for this meal and for Beth who prepared it and invited me to share it. I appreciate being able to spend Thanksgiving here with you,” he paused for a moment to look at David with a smile. “Most of all, I’m thankful for David. If I’d never met him in New Mexico, my life would be so much different right now. I don’t know where I would be or what I would be doing. By taking a chance at being nice to a stranger, he gave me everything.”

Beth was watching them with a beaming smile and tears in her eyes. She certainly knew what she was thankful for at that moment. She nodded her head at Archie as if giving her approval to all the things he was thankful for before glancing towards David who was staring intently at his boyfriend. “Honey, what are you thankful for?”

David’s list was very similar to Archie’s and by the time Beth was finished with hers, David’s stomach was growling. “Ok… goodness, David. Tell your belly not to rush me.”

Archie giggled and David shrugged. “Sorry, Ma. It’s demanding sometimes.”

Beth simply shook her head as she picked up the bowl of mashed potatoes and passed them to Archie.

                

**EPILOGUE**

Following Thanksgiving, Archie told everyone that he would resume his position as keyboardist for the Anthemic. From there, he resigned from his job in Nashville and moved back to LA and into the house that he and David had once shared.

On New Year's Eve as they walked onto the stage in front of a sold-out crowd for their very first concert since the news of their relationship hit the streets, David winked at Archie and blew him a kiss. 

Archie blushed, but grinned at the older man before taking his place behind his keyboard while everyone else did the same. He took a deep breath and laid his fingers on the keys. He'd missed performing so much. As the lights came on, he started the intro to one of their more popular songs and was soon joined by the rest of the band.

The crowd went wild and Archie couldn't help the smile that remained plastered to his face throughout the whole first half of the show. He occasionally stole a glance or two at David who would make some kind of weird facial expression to make him laugh and almost lose his concentration. It was a lot like old times. Except different.

When the countdown to midnight began, David put down his guitar while Andy led the crowd in the backwards count from ten and walked over to where Archie stood. Just as the crowd shouted, “Happy New Year,” David pulled him into his arms and kissed him.

Archie’s eyes widened with shock at first. He hadn’t expected that blatant PDA, but he soon relaxed and returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm. Much to their liking, the crowd responded with cheers and applauds. That alone made Archie feel less on edge. “Happy New Year,” he mumbled against David’s lips as they parted. 

David smiled and let go of him so he could grab his microphone just as Neal and Andy were starting the intro to their cover of a classic party song. He made it to the edge of the stage just as Kyle joined in and Archie, while holding a mic of his own, was getting the crowd riled up. With one last glance at his boyfriend, David lifted the mic up and began to sing. “He was a fast machine. He kept his motor clean. He was the best damn looker that I ever seen. He had sexy eyes, tellin’ me no lies. Knockin’ me out with those American thighs. Takin’ more than his share had me fightin’ for air. He told me to come, but I was already there….” He grinned noting the way Archie had reacted to his change in the lyrics.

The younger man blushed all the way through the rest of the song because he couldn’t stop thinking about what the people in the audience were no doubt thinking. He wanted to smack David for embarrassing him so much, especially when they sang the chorus together, and David pointed directly to him every time the word _you_ was spoken.

The crowd erupted with approval as the song finally came to an end and they went on with the rest of the show, singing their own songs. It was during one of their slower songs that Archie noticed someone familiar in the audience. His stomach dropped as he locked eyes briefly with the dark-haired man, but he managed to compose himself enough to get through the rest of the show.

They were in the dressing room when that same dark-haired man came up to him. Obviously, knowing who he was, security had let him in. “Hey, Archie.”

“Ian…” Archie said nervously while rubbing his sweaty palms on his jeans. “What a nice surprise to see you here.”

Ian nodded his head. “Yeah. I know. Great show, by the way.” He glanced around to make sure David was nowhere in sight. He really wasn’t prepared to talk to him. Not after the way he had ended things. “I just wanted to talk to you.”

“To me?”

“Yeah. Can we step out for a moment?” Ian asked, seeing the immediate apprehension in Archie’s eyes. “Don’t worry. It’s nothing bad.”

“Ok.” Archie followed him out into the hallway where Ian stopped a few steps away from the door and leaned back against the wall. “What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?”

“I uh,” Ian handed him the large package that he’d been carrying around. “I wanted you to have this, and I wanted to say congratulations.”

“Oh,” Archie said as he began to open the package. “Thanks?” He gasped when he saw the twelve by fourteen, framed photo of himself and David on stage during one of their old shows. He was standing at his keyboard and David was leaning over his shoulder holding the microphone between them as they sang. “Um…”

“I should have seen it way back then,” Ian told him with a warm smile referring to the picture of them looking into each other’s eyes. “I’m sorry for unintentionally coming between you.”

Archie looked up at him with question in his eyes. “I… You didn’t…”

“I think I did,” Ian informed him. “If I hadn’t come along, it might not have taken you guys so long to realize your feelings.”

Archie couldn’t disagree more. If it hadn’t been for Ian, Archie might not have had a reason to leave and David might not have realized anything, but he didn’t tell Ian that. He just gave him an empathetic look and apologized himself. “I’m sorry too, Ian. I… I know how much this must have hurt you.”

Ian shrugged. “Don’t worry about it. I just want him to be happy.” He reached out and patted Archie on the shoulder. “I can tell he is. You make him happy.”

Archie’s heart fluttered as Ian’s words settled over him. “It’s funny that you say that because I thought the same thing about you when you were together.”

“The difference is that he is really in love with you.” Ian’s hand dropped from Archie’s shoulder and he stuffed it in his pocket. “Take care of him.”

Archie stared at Ian in awe. “Always.”

“See you around, Archie. I wish you guys the best.”

“Thank you,” Archie said as Ian turned to walk away. He stood there for a few moments just staring at the photograph that he’d been given and thinking about everything that Ian had said to him. It wasn’t long before he felt familiar strong arms wrap around his shoulders from behind and pull him close.

“He’s right, you know?” David’s voice was low against his ear. He’d been coming around the corner when he heard the familiar voices, so he stayed put, not wanting to interrupt.

Archie reached up and placed a hand on David’s arm. “About what?”

“About me being happy. I’ve never been happier in my life, Archie. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Archie replied while turning to wrap his free arm around David before leaning in for a tender kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know anyone mentioned/named in this fic...
> 
> Although this is an older fic, comments and kudos are still welcomed, encouraged, and appreciated! :)


End file.
